Return Of The Eds
by Streggae
Summary: THE EDS ARE DEAD! It was announced after a trip to China turned tragic. Now 5 years later they return to the cul-de-sac now armed with a new outlook, extraordinary skills and added maturity they try to adjust. Join them in highschool as they deal with School and Romance all the while everyone is asking just what happened to them 5 years ago? On Hiatus until summer.
1. Return Of The Prodigal Eds

**Author's Notes: I revised this chapter as a few things have come to light since I've published this story. It** _ **was**_ **based off another story but the author quit writing deleted it and basically denounced all of Fanfiction. The traitorous asshole.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Prodigal Eds Return**

"W-what?" Said the woman holding the phone, her voice was breaking has her hands started trembling; tears had started welling up in her eyes.

"Mother it's me, Eddward." His voice was calm yet couldn't hide his joy.

She couldn't hold back her tears any longer and started crying. She didn't think that after all these years her prayers would be answered, oh how she had desperately wished for this day.

It was roughly 5 years ago when Ed, Edd and Eddy did a failed scam which resulted in every kid in the cul-de-sac out for their blood. Before the situation escalated further, Edd had done the smart thing and phoned his parents causing them to call every other kids parents. They managed to intervene right when the Eds were hiding in Eddy's brother's room. After an explanation of the situation they all agreed that the damage done was irreversible and even though all three of them were to be severely punished, the anger and hatred towards them would ultimately lead to violence.

No they would be bullied or beaten on a near daily basis and so they all agreed that Ed, Edd and Eddy needed some time away from the cul-de-sac until everyone's calmed down. Not just the kids but their parents as well. They too saw the harm done to their children and would agree that the Eds had to have some form of justice dealt to them whether or not it was childish fun.

After a day of debating the parents agreed to let them accompany the Hawkings family on their business trip to China. It was still in the middle of July plus the Eds would need some form of distraction from what they had done. Edd's parents Marian and Jake Hawking were high profile businessmen who would take frequent trips around the world leaving Edd alone in the house; luckily this time they were on their way home when he called them.

Just like their son, they worry over other's well being and while they could afford to take their son away from there alone, the pleading from Edd to allow his friends to join them won them over.

The Eds had to stay inside their homes to avoid the wrath of the rest of the kids and after a few days were packed and ready to leave. A lot was said among them on their way to the airport and on the plane itself. Mostly about how they were going to have fun, or how lucky they were to be okay and have a free trip halfway across the world.

After a day they reached the Chinese airspace passing a snowy mountain and that's when the ride started to get bumpy, the captain played it off as turbulence. However being the worry warts they were, Marian and Jake urged the boys to strap in. And before they knew it a muffled explosion was heard, it was the left engine and that was when panic ensued.

The pilot tried to lower the plane but as it got lowered, the plane itself started falling apart, behind her the door blew off and someone was unlucky enough to fly through the hole in the cockpit and straight into the right wing engine just before it exploded. She looked to the side to see the boys then they hit something and the plane ripped in half. Before she blacked out she saw her son's screaming face just before he along with his friends flew out into the snowy mountains.

Her tear filled eyes screamed his name before darkness.

She later woke up in a hospital room filled with many other people, most of them bandaged. She could hear a lot of commotion and the passing by of people in white coats, presumably doctors or nurses. She passed out shortly after only to wake up a few days later with her husband Jake beside her, his face brightened up slightly when he saw her wake up.

Marian smiled a bit but then she remembered her last memory to which she asked where their son was. He became dejected and looked away not saying anything, she knew what that implied and tears ran down her face while she shouted at him in disbelief, it took a nurse sedating her to make her stop.

Search parties ran for weeks trying to find the missing passengers but all they found were corpses on the snowy plane; her heart sank each time they found one. Up until the final call for the search the three boys were not found and with a blizzard approaching, even if they had survived the crash they could not survive for weeks on end on a snowy mountain with no source of warmth.

The news hit the cul-de-sac like a rock, even the kids had to admit that even though they wanted the Eds 'dead,' actually dying was not something they would want no matter how angry they were, well _most_. The shock subsided in a week and everyone went about their days with the Eds all but forgotten. Their parents blamed Jake and Marian for a while but that did not get them anywhere as they had lost their children as well.

Eventually everything calmed down within a few months and everyone got on with their lives. As for Marian, deep down in her heart she kept the hope that he was still alive out there somewhere. She even left his room virtually untouched since he left, only entering to clean it every once in a while.

Now 5 years later Eddward has called her to say he is alive and has been living in China the entire time. Before she could even stutter out some questions he told her that he will be coming home in two days before he hung up saying he will explain when he got home. She kept the phone to her ears for a minute before hanging it up. Jake asked her who it was when she turned to him with tear soaked eyes

"It was Eddward Jake. He's alive and he's coming home."

…

After two days, Marian and Jake took an early work release so they could greet their son as soon as he walked through the doors of the airport. It was just after eight o'clock and apparently Ed and Eddy's parents also got similar news because they too waited at the airport for them. They each stood in a group with a cardboard sign that said each of their names.

After a few hours Marian saw three boys walking, they saw her, the other parents and looked at the card boards with the names on it. Two faces brightened up but one was neutral as they hasten their steps towards the parent's. Saying that she was shocked by their appearance could be an understatement, she glanced at the other parents and they had similar faces even the little girl Sarah, her eyes looked like they would pop out of her socket.

Her Eddward Hawking had matured from a small frail looking boy to a handsome 17 year old, he was significantly taller now, taller than her, his slim figure became lean with a hint of muscle, his scrawny arms and legs were now toned. His blue tinted black hair has grown significantly, it is now longer and he has tied it into a queue that reaches his back. He was wearing an orange _Changshan_ purple slacks and black leather boots that reach his calves.

Next to him was Eddy McGee, he was still the shortest of the trio standing at 5 feet 2 inches. She noticed through his clothes that the baby fat he had was gone leaving him leaned but toned. His hair looked like it was groomed to be a gelled black sheen with his three antennae like cow licks still prevalent. He was wearing a Tangzhuang suit consisting of a yellow top, light blue slacks and red slippers.

Lastly there was Ed Galatas who had to have changed the most, visibly. He is still the tallest of the trio standing at 6 feet, his yellowish skin has turned a normal color, his monobrow was gone replaced with two cleanly shaved eyebrows and lastly his almost nonexistent hair has neatly turned into a dark auburn buzz cut. His figure showed through his shirt to have broad shoulders and dense muscles, a six pack at least.

They all ran towards their respective families save for Eddy for some reason. Ed actually managed to lift his mother off the ground with his hug while Eddy was lifted off the ground by _his_ mother's hug. Aside from their wardrobe each boy had a rather large luggage that they carried from China.

On the drive home Marian took the time to bombard her son with questions to which he answered them calmly.

He told her that after the crash they were rescued by an old man who spent weeks tending their wounds, the search team could not find them because of the heavy snowfall plus there was a temple carved on the other side of the mountain that was accessible only through a secret pathway.

"Eddward, why didn't you contact us sooner?" Marian Demanded

"There wasn't a phone in the temple and even if there was, the constant snowfall would jam the signal so we wouldn't be able to call." Edd answered

"Son, why did it take you so long to contact us? What did you do up there for 5 years that was so important that you couldn't even tell us? We all thought you and your friends were dead." His father spoke worriedly.

Edd was silent for a while "I apologize for not contacting you father, but it was important that I-no **we** stayed in Tian Shan" Edd's voice was stern and frankly it surprised both of them.

In the Galatas car Ed's parents also asked him a similar question to which he replied with a solemn voice "we needed to change mom" his answer caused Sarah to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

Ed's eyelids were lowered he had his head leaned against the window and a small smile. It shocked her how Ed was so..well..so mature now, just what the hell happened to him?

"What did you and your friends do over there Eddy?" Eddy was laying in the backseat with his eyes closed and his hands behind his head when he answered

"We've been learning stuff dad, a **lot** of stuff" he said vaguely.

His father scowled a bit "yeah but what _stuff_ exactly?" this time his voice was raised a bit in an attempt to exert his authority to an Eddy who seemed to be dodging the question.

Eddy let out a sigh "Oh a bunch, like Chinese history, literature, math, he even made us go over the high school curriculum and other….stuff…." Eddy trailed off.

"Other things like what?" Marian asked with a raised eyebrow at her son's reluctance to divulge information.

Edd seemed anxious but he quickly regained his composure "he thought us kungfu, mother" he sighed

That seemed to be the answer in all three cars, making everyone have a stunned expression.

"You know kungfu Ed!?" Sarah said straightening up to look at him.

"Yeah but master told us not to use it irresponsibly or else we would get in big trouble." Ed answered in his usual tone.

"I don't know about Ed or Double D but that's why I didn't leave" Eddy said as he began to sit up.

"You spent over 5 years in China learning martial arts?" Jakes asked his now nervous son.

"Among a myriad of other things father but I assure you that Ed, Eddy and I will not use it outside of self defense" he assured.

Marian could see the uneasiness in her son's eyes on the subject so she changed it.

They all arrived from the airport at around ten o'clock, by that time everyone else in the cul-de-sac was asleep. Edd went inside his room to find that it was the same as how he left it, his ant farm was there, the books on his shelf were organized even Jim the cactus was untouched. It was like the room was frozen in time, his mother came beside him to see him looking over the room in wonder.

"I never gave up the idea of you surviving Eddward" she said with a smile.

"I..thank you mother." He placed his fist in his palm and bowed respectfully to her. Marian was not shocked by this, she just embraced her son in a hug and left.

With his mother gone Edd wasted no time looking over the room again; it was covered in plastic slips with the names of the object it was attached to. It was a reminder of the severe OCD he had as a child.

' _That Edd died 5 years ago'_ he stated in his mind before proceeding to remove the slips, careful so as not to leave any adhesive residue, after all he was still a clean freak.

It took about thirty minutes to do this, he looked over the room again with a satisfied smile before heading to the shower with clean pajamas.

 _Over at Ed's House_

Ed was not as fortunate to have hopeful parents as his friend though, it turns out that when he 'died' his parents converted his room into a play area for his sister so he would have to sleep on the couch inside the room for the time being. Ed shrugged his shoulder at this because it really didn't bother him.

He had slept on worse in Tian Shan, compared to a piece of sheet on a pile of straw, a sofa was like heaven on his back. They were kind enough to store his belongings in the attic as a sign of respect for him, mostly his comic books and monster DVD collection, his clothes however were lost in a mass burning incident.

 _Over Eddy's House_

"You did what!" Eddy shouted.

"Oh please, you were dead for five years. What was I suppose to do with all your crap?" his father answered indifferently with a laugh.

Eddy's eyes twitched, he gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, glaring at his father who saw this and his indifferent attitude turned into a serious one. He got up and loomed over his much shorter son

"You think because you learn some fancy moves on a mountain you think you're man enough to take me boy" his voice boomed in the room.

Eddy used to fear that voice when he was younger but right now it didn't even faze him. He stood just inches from his father and narrowed his eyes before he turned around with his luggage in tow. He stomped into his empty room which was converted to a guest room slamming the door behind him then locking it.

He looked around and confirmed with his own eyes that his father had indeed sell _all_ of his belongings, **everything.** His clothes, his prized music collection including the original 70's record collection and magazines were all gone. Not that it really mattered to him though; he had grown out of them. But still, **dammit,** did he really mean so little to them that they couldn't even store some of his stuff, since he was, you know, **dead!**

"Ah, who needs em." Eddy muttered. Not even a full ten minutes in through the door and he already wished he stayed in China. He did however see that they or at least his mother bought him some clothes; strangely enough they were in his size and his taste. He may not like to admit it most times but his mother really knew what he likes unlike his _asshole_ father. He went into his bathroom for a quick shower after he sets his luggage beside his bed.

After twenty minutes he plopped down on his bed in a new pair of boxers "why the hell did we come back anyway?" he said to himself before fading into a

 _*Flashback*_

" _[Master Ma. Why would you want us to go back?]" A concerned Ed asked._

" _[This doesn't make any sense Sensei." Eddy added. "It's been 5 years, what makes you think it would be a good idea to go_ _ **now**_ _?]"_

" _[I would have to agree with Eddy Sifu. Surely our parents have moved on with their lives without us. I don't see why we should disrupt their lives with our sudden appearance.]" Double D stated._

 _They all sat across from an old man, his head was balding leaving gray to his side he had a long line of gray beard that he was currently stroking. He would be even shorter than Eddy at about 5 feet 2 inches._

" _[Eddward do you remember the question you asked me frequently?]" the old man asked_

" _[Y-yes Sifu]." He answered._

" _[You asked me what I could possibly gain from passing on my knowledge to the three of you. Well as I got older with age I began yearning for a student.]" He paused to chuckle. "[As a matter of fact I was meditating on it in this very temple when I heard the plane crash. I went to investigate and out of the wreckage I saw three young boys, the only survivors of that crash.] He stood up looking at them. "[You have all done well as my students but I don't have anything else to teach you. I don't believe that it is fair to your family for you to stay here any longer as well.]"_

" _[No! We were the ones who agreed to stay here instead of going back to that place Sensei.]"_

" _[Eddy.]"A concerned Edd tried to calm his friend_

" _[No double D, I'm not going back. I can't stay at the temple fine. But the last place I would ever want to go back to is Peachcreek.]" Eddy spat before he folded his arms and looked off._

" _[Eddy if you don't want to go home then I will grant your wish and you can stay in China.]" The old man said "[But I will tell you this Eddy, the fact that you would run from your home like this is just like your brother.]"_

 _*End of Flashback*_

Eddy's eyes opened in anger at the mention of being compared to his brother. During the years in Tian Shan Eddy has reflected over his life in Peachcreek, his style, attitude, the scams, his 'ladies man' shtick. They were all because he felt the need to fill his brother's shoes, but in retrospect he wasn't a person who deserved his respect, his brother was a sadistic bully to him, a con man to the guys and a cheesy asshole to women.

"I bet he didn't even know I was dead for five years. Not that anyone around this dump except mom would even care after that last scam we pulled." He muttered aloud. He shrugged the thought before fixing himself properly on the bed and dosing off.

 _To Be Continued…_


	2. What's New?

**Author's Notes: Unlike my other fanfic I'm going to make it be less about action, it's not about the fact that the Eds know kungfu and go to fight people but more about people's perception of the Eds who have changed over the years and how they handle situation using what they have learned from their time in China.**

 **Chapter 2: What's New?**

Edd's eyes opened, he had almost forgotten that he wasn't in the temple for a moment but quickly gathered his thoughts. A quick scan through his window revealed that it was so early the sun hadn't even rose yet, he turned to look at his clock, it was 5:30 on the mark but it quickly changed to 5:31. He removed the covers and neatly spread his bed, not bothering to take a shower he opened his suitcase and took out his _wudang garb_. It took him minutes to put it on and sneak outside where he prepared to do his morning Qigong exercise.

He thought of a lot of things out in his backyard, mainly how even after 5 years the neighborhood didn't seem different from how he remembered. The houses were painted the same, nothing new except for a few extra cars at the driveways probably belonging to some of the other kids. A smile crept on his face _'I wonder if I should apply for a learner's permit this year.'_ He thought as his hands began to glide about like wading water, soon his mind was completely focused on his exercise.

Eddy had also awoken early; the years at Tian Shan have caused him to wake up earlier as if routine. He opened his suitcase to find some clothing he had bought in China, just in case his parents botched his wardrobe. In the end he didn't need them because the clothes his mother bought suited his taste, but still they didn't think of everything. He took out a red hoodie and black sweat pants they still had their price tags on, he ripped them off and changed into them along with his slippers. He slid the glass pane aside and was met with the cold morning air; he closed his eyes and stretched to take it all in before doing some stretches to limber up. He pulled up the hoodie to reveal a black dragon on its back, Eddy then ran out jumping over his fence to do his jogging.

Ed was also awake but instead of morning exercise he decided to meditate. His _master_ had discovered a cure for his ADHD which was deep meditation (instead of medication) to focus his mind. It took him three whole years of arduous training just to stay in a _proper_ meditative position and up on till recently to calm his mind so he could focus properly. In Tian Shan Ed was able to focus his mind with this technique so that he could block out all distractions, his mind became clear reminiscing about his past and he started realizing things around him that he would have previously ignored. He realized how Sarah would abuse him for no reason when they were younger, even going so far as to 'throw him out' of the house because he was 'stupid,' he frowned at the unpleasant memory. He also took a look at himself and as if he had and as if he had an epiphany discarded his strange look by shaving his unibrow, taking regular baths and even going so far as to pay attention when his master thought them. He was still the lovable oaf his friends all love mind you and it's not like he was as smart as Double D but now he could at least hold a conversation without saying something stupid or shout some random outburst.

The minutes turned to hours as the sun peak through the horizon just then an alarm rings in a room. Jake stops it, he and Marian got out of bed still sleepy but get out of bed to do their morning routine, shower, brush teeth, eat breakfast then head out all within forty five minutes. They both exit the room to the bathroom but were stopped in their tracks surprise plastered over their face. Edd's face reflected theirs.

"Eddward what are you doing up so early..in **that**?" She gestured to his garb.

"Well mother I was doing my daily early morning exercise." Edd answered but his mother walked over to him to examine him.

"Why do you have to do it so early son?" Jake asked folding his arms and leaning against the wall. He was watching Marian but from his stand point Edd didn't have any of the symptoms which suggest a lack of sleep.

"In Tian Shan I was trained so that my body could function with 5 hours of sleep. I woke up exactly at 5:30, so I decided it would be the optimal time to do my exercise." Edd answered sheepishly since he was unsure how his parents would handle it.

Marian looked at Edd then embraced him in a hug "Its fine that you want to continue your new routine here but what if you catch a cold?"

The tension rose from him a little "don't worry mother the heat generated from my exercise keeps me warm."

"Well son" Jake leaned off the walls and dragged Marian off him. "We have to get ready for work but be careful outside okay. We just got you back the last thing we want is to lose you again to pneumonia." He said before heading to the bathroom, the little chat delayed their schedule by a few minutes.

"Yes father." Edd said somewhat dejectedly as he went inside his room.

A perfect corkscrew jump over his fence and Eddy was in his backyard again. He wiped the sweat off his brow has he entered his room. He entered the bathroom to shower then it dawned on him there was no shampoo. He grumbled something before going to his luggage and pull out a bottle in fact it was a set complete with conditioner and soap.

In Eds meditative state his senses were heightened to the point where he could hear his sister upstairs, she was making her way down stairs not that he needed heightened senses the was she was stomping down the stairs. Apparently the novelty of having her brother alive and well wore off when she no longer had her play room anymore. Ed winced a bit but his eyes were closed, he took a deep breath and prepared for what he knew was coming next. The door slammed open loudly, shaking the entire room

"ED WAKE UP MOM.." she trailed off when she saw Ed in his meditative position. He had his legs crossed and his fingers were together at the pit of his stomach. She shook of the initial shock and approached him thinking he was asleep, she attempted to shout again but he cut her off

"Hello baby sister." The next thing Ed saw was her fist, since he just finished meditating his awareness was in an heightened state and so to Ed, her fist came at him in slow motion. He groaned inward before allowing himself to be hit by his sister, her unnatural strength made him fall over the couch. She walked around and he looked up at her

"Don't ever call me that again." She angrily stated while pointing at him. "Me and Jimmy worked hard to be at the top of the social ladder at Peachcreek Junior High when you died, I even became captain of the cheerleading team. If you call me your _baby_ sister especially in public I'll make you wish you died 5 years ago." That comment didn't sit well with Ed and at that moment he accepted the truth of what Eddy has always told him, that his sister was indeed a **brat.**

Ed had finally understood why Edd and Eddy thought he was insane to put up with Sarah for so long without so much as an argument. She had a smirk on her face, to her he was still that submissive idiot big brother 5 years ago. Right then and there he could have asserted his authority as her big brother but she would just use it as an excuse to make up some grandiose lie about him threatening her to their parents. They always took her side no matter what she says, well their mother Jill does, Jack their father didn't really do anything when a problem occurs preferring to stay out of it. Ed swears that he could be running some illegal operation in his room but all he would do is flip the channel on the T.V at that news.

Their mother spoils Sarah, after all she is her little _princess_ leaving Ed to be the black sheep of the family. He sighed then stood up "okay Sarah." She smiled triumphantly before walking away;"Sarah" Ed called her to which she stopped and turned to him with an irritated look. Ed rubbed his cheeks "don't hit me like that again okay?" His voice was not threatening yet serious.

She scoffed before heading out the door "Or else what?" with that the door slammed shut shaking the room again. Ed gave a frown; obviously this is going to take some time. He took the moment to observe the room; it was unrecognizable even though it used to be his. It was re painted and clean, the only thing currently in it was the couch, his suitcase and some clothes his mother gave him. He shrugged and pulled out one of the clothes then went to take a shower. Ah yes a shower, it had been a long time since he did _not_ want to bathe, he sometimes wondered why he never wanted to in the first place.

After breakfast, the Eds meet up in front of Ed's house; the thing on everyone's agenda today was getting stuff for school so they proceeded to walk to the general store. It was surprising that none of the cul-de-sac kids were out; as a matter of fact they didn't think anyone except their family knew they were back. That was actually a good thing after all they didn't really leave the town on the best of terms anyway.

If anything they hoped to lay low for the time being. Eddy wore a red shirt with a black dragon on its back (apparently it was a set with his hoodie) blue faded jeans with his chain wallet and white sneakers. Double D wore a white dress shirt, black pants and white sneakers, as a nostalgic notion he also wore his black beanie although it is now significantly smaller only covering the part of his head leaving the front partially exposed. Ed had on a red shirt inside a green jacket with purple pants and black sneakers. It would seem that Ed's parent's had a severe case of nostalgia or just couldn't see him in anything else not that Ed mind, the green jacket was like his trademark and he liked wearing it.

"Man I thought this place would change a lot more than this." Eddy scoffed with his hands in his pocket.

"I agree Eddy, with the exception of a few new buildings, there doesn't seem to be any significant changes."

The Eds were walking pass a starbucks when they all stopped and without looking back shuffled back to the front of it. They stared at it in disbelief before Ed broke the silence

"Oh no." His voice was trembling

"Double D does this mean what I think it means?" Eddy spoke in a low tone.

Edd gulped before answering "I'm afraid it does Eddy." He spoke in an equally low tone. Eddy's face dropped to the ground.

"Say it ain't so Double D!" Ed shouted in his over dramatic tone before sobbing on his shoulder.

"There, there Ed." Double patted the sobbing Ed on his head.

Eddy dropped to his knees and in his dramatic voice yelled "Noo. YOU MANIACS, YOU BLEW IT UP, YOU BLEW IT ALL TO HELL!"

"HOLY CRAP!" A nearby voice shouted making the Eds look behind them to see an African American youth pointing at them with the same face of disbelief they had earlier. He quickly ran across the street to meet them. Upon closer inspection, he was wearing a yellow polo shirt with dark blue jeans and sandals, he had neatly trimmed black hair. When he got closer Edd took a moment before uttering

"Johnny!?"

"Johnny?" Eddy said getting off the ground

"Man, aren't you guys a sight for soar eyes. We all thought you were dead." The youth casually said with a smile.

"Johnny!" Ed shouted before holding the youth in a bear hug.

Johnny laughed at this "Yep, same old Ed. Long time no see man."

Ed then put him down after noticing something. He looked him over as if searching for something. "Hey Johnny where's plank?"

Then it hit Double D and Eddy that he wasn't holding plank his childhood block of wood and friend.

"Oh that, I got rid of him years ago." He said fanning his wrist to express his point.

The Eds looked at each other then Johnny. He has changed almost as much as them, they remembered him being very attached to plank to the point of not even surviving 24 hours apart from it when he and Eddy made that bet.

"Well it's certainly a pleasure seeing you again Johnny." Edd extended his arm for a shake which was happily met with his arm.

"No problem Double D, say where have you guys been all this time?" Edd was hesitant to answer him luckily Eddy bailed him out

"That doesn't matter." Eddy interrupted, putting an arm around Johnny and bringing him in front of the starbucks to face it. "Now Johnny boy I need you to help me with a little problem." He used his smooth voice and sly smile. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO THE CANDY STORE?" he practically screamed in his ears while pointing to the Starbucks.

Johnny took a moment, twisting his finger in his ear. "Geez Eddy you didn't have to shout like that but at least I know it's you." He let out a laugh and Edd actually chuckled a bit, much to Eddy's annoyance.

"Man the candy store closed down a few years ago." Johnny spoke as he put his hands behind his head looking at the starbucks sign.

"What. Why?" Eddy asked grabbing his collar.

"People weren't buying from the store much and after a while the owner went bankrupt and had to sell the store."

Ed started sobbing on Edd's shoulder again earning another head patting and words of comfort. Eddy let Johnny go and started cursing, that store to him would have to be one of the positives of coming back to Peachcreek, when he was younger he would create scams just so he could buy a jawbreaker from the store, his cravings have only increased for the large sugary sweet but not just that, the store itself was a part of their childhood and seeing it turned into this felt like a piece of him was gone as well.

"Where am I supposed to get jawbreakers now?" Eddy thought aloud.

Johnny tilted his head "Gee Eddy if you wanted a jawbreaker they sell those at the seven-eleven down the street but-"

At that moment Ed stopped crying and he and Eddy got up in Johnny's face and chorused "Really?" before he could reply they both dragged him away leaving Double D to think _'I thought we were supposed to be shopping for school supplies.'_ He sighed tiredly before running after them "Wait for me gentlemen."

 _Ten minutes later….._

"Johnny. What the hell is this?" Eddy asked holding up a whit orb between his fingers, a look of irritation on him.

"That's a jawbreaker Eddy." Johnny said somewhat guilty looking away while rubbing the back of his head.

"No. a jawbreaker is supposed to bigger THAN YOUR MELON SIZE HEAD." Eddy screamed the last part.

Johnny held up his hands in surrender "It's not my fault. Two years back some kid bit down on one and lost his teeth. His mom petitioned to have them smaller."

Edd raised his eyebrow in confusion "Why would someone bite a jawbreaker when they are clearly called _jawbreakers_ for a reason?" he said observing his own small orb.

Ed wore a big smile as he had a brown bag full of them; he slurped his lips before emptying all of them in his mouth, shoving them to his Jaw so it would look like he had one of the original in his mouth. He slumped forward in bliss, starting to drool but then his head perked up his eyes in confusion. He spat all of them out like a semi automatic.

"Yuck" he said staring at the orbs on the street with disgust. He turned to his bewildered companions "They don't taste so good guys."

Eddy and Double D looked at each other then put the orbs in their mouths and began swishing it in between their jaws. Their heads perked up like Ed's was and Eddy spat his on the street the same time Double D simply took his out of his mouth.

"This does not taste good at all." Was Double D's response before tossing it over his shoulder into a trash can directly behind him.

"Nice shot Double D." Johnny commented.

"Argh, it takes a God damn soccer mom to ruin it for the rest of us. I mean come on what's next you're gonna tell me every other fun thing around this dump is gone!?" he shouted in frustration.

"Eddy, may I remind you of what we originally came out here for?" Edd said sternly while waving the list of school supplies around.

"Keep your panties on Sockhead, it's the middle of the morning. We could catch a early movie and be back to buy that stuff later." Eddy commented

"Sorry Eddy." Johnny countered causing Eddy to look back at him in confusion. "Some guy bought out the movie theatre and turned it into a church."

Time seemed to slow down for Eddy, then his earlier commented echoed in his mind. Not moving from his turning position he said

"Okay. We'll just go bowling."

"They turned that into a home depot."

Eddy completely turned now with an annoyed face "then fuck it we'll go go-karting."

"That burned down last year and they built a mall where it used to be."

"Then what fuck do you guys do for fun around here!" He exclaimed with his hands shot up.

Ed was sitting with a sad expression from all the news of his favorite places gone.

"I know that change is inherent but this much commercialization in such a short amount of time is unheard of." Edd commented.

Eddy was at a loss for words he covered his mouth and let out a long sigh, rubbed his hands pass his face to the back of his hair smoothing it out in the process. He glanced tiredly at Double D

"Let's just go get our stupid school stuff at the supply store." He paused to look at Johnny with a tired but lightened expression, "unless they turned it into a strip club?"

Johnny looked at him bewildered for a second "No, that's where it always was, although I think they expanded."

The lightness of Eddy's tired face dropped to disappointment. "Oh. C'mon guys let's go. See yah Johnny." He waved tiredly while his back was turned.

"Bye Johnny, see you at school tomorrow." Ed waved happily while following Eddy.

"Have a good day Johnny." Edd said before rushing to catch up is compatriots.

"Man those guys are still the same." He laughed to himself before going about their business.

The Eds made it all the way to the supply store and Johnny was right, they did expand it somewhat. Double D was elated, Eddy was disgusted and Ed's face was indifferent. They went inside and after nearly an hour they made it outside with new bags and plastic ones filled with school supplies: pens, pencils, book, etc. On their way back they passed a bob cut blonde, she stopped but the Eds didn't.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Double D? The girl exclaimed

The Eds turned around to meet her gaze, their mouths dropped at the sight. She had blond hair that was cut just above her shoulders; berets at either side of her head holding her bangs to the side of her face revealing her forehead. She looked athletic but her body was curved like an hourglass, she wore red lipstick that seemed to be pop out, when she smiles her pearly white teeth it could melt a boy's heart.

"N-Nazz?" Double D managed to stutter out. She ran towards them and embraced them in a hug before stepping back.

"I'm so glad that you guys are okay. What happened to you?" Nazz asked curiously losing her smile.

"W-well Nazz you see we..huh we were um." Double D couldn't find an excuse.

"We've been studying in China." Eddy quickly shot out. Ed and Double D glanced at him. With a wide grin on his face Eddy shoved his bags onto Ed who barely manage to not drop them. He then approached Nazz pushing Double D aside.

"You guys have been in China studying for 5 years?" Nazz asked genuinely confused.

"Yeah you know our parents wanted us to do some foreign exchange thing. Right Double D." They glanced at Double D but before could do anything Eddy spoke again. "So Nazz what's going on with you?"

As Nazz began talking about some stuff, Double D glanced at Eddy who is obviously attempting to flirt with the blonde bombshell. He glanced at Ed who gave him a frown, it was agreed that they would keep their time in China as vague as possible but Eddy could jeopardize that when trying to impress her. They know he always makes grandiose lies when he was younger but with what he has learned he could actually do some damage. No, before that happens he (Edd) has to shut it down now!

"Pardon me Nazz." She stopped to gaze at Edd. "How is Kevin doing?" Eddy gave Double D a nasty death glare for that.

Nazz's cheeks flushed a bit and Eddy noticed her change in demeanor. "Well he's doing fine Double D. We've been dating for a year now.."

And that was all Eddy needed to hear to be completely uninterested in her again. He felt even worse than before, he zoned her out completely but perked up when something she said caught his ears.

"What did you just say?" Eddy asked

"Oh I said that Kevin's dad got a promotion at the factory so he could afford a better place. He moved to Pine springs."

Eddy took a moment, Pine springs was a neighborhood of the wealthier families and it stung a bit that Kevin is now officially rich but that thought took a back seat to thought of Kevin not in Peachcreek anymore. Soon an impossibly wide smile ran across his face, Ed, Double D and Nazz were staring at him utterly confused.

"Hellooo. Is anybody hoooome." Ed said waving his arms in front but he was long gone.

"Ahem." Edd cleared his throat and turned his attention to Nazz. He placed his palm in his hand and with a light bow "It was nice seeing you Nazz. Have a pleasant day."

Nazz giggled at his strange foreign gesture before replying"sure, you too Double D. Bye Ed and Eddy. See you dudes later." She waved happily as she went out of view.

Edd turned to Eddy with furrowed brows but before he could get a word out.

"YES! He's gone Double D that hat wearing ginger fuck is finally gone." He exclaimed happily shaking him. He let him go and started jumping about.

"Language Eddy, we're in public." Double sternly reprimanded but fell on deaf ears as Eddy was in his own world.

"But Eddy he and Nazz are going out." Ed commented, shattering Eddy's thoughts.

Eddy seemed to freeze in mid air, he came down with his fingers resting on his chin while approached Ed. "Ah he can have her. She's way too preppy for me anyway." He grabbed his bags from the tall boy.

"Besides it's totally worth not having that prick bug us around in the cul-de-sac." Eddy commented happily.

"May I remind you Eddy, even though Kevin has moved from the cul-de-sac he still goes to Peachcreek High like us."

Eddy glared tiredly at Double D "Why the hell do you have to ruin everything sockhead?"

"Because you'll end up like Icarus Eddy." Ed commented in his usual dopey tone.

Double D was a little surprised by Ed's excellent analogy. While Eddy just let out a tired groan, passing it off as one of his usual comic book ramblings.

 _To Be continued….._

 **Author's Notes: Okay I did not expect it to be this long and for anyone who has a problem with Eddy's and Ed's personality change, I cannot stress this enough they had a near death experience where they were the only survivors of a horrific plane crash that killed a lot of people. Needless to say after their time in Tian Shan they have healed both physically and mentally, they have seen things and done things that would make a relationship or social class seem insignificant. They reassessed themselves after realizing how cruel the world can be, changing themselves because in order to survive they would need to be someone else they would have to be** _ **something**_ **else.**

 **Yes I just played the arrow card bitches BAM! But seriously though I will be making some flashbacks just like that in specific circumstances to rebuff my earlier statement and just like before, this fic is not about the action but more drama, angst and romance. Thank You please Read and Review.**


	3. School Begins

**Chapter 3: School Begins**

The morning started like the one before for Ed, except he spent the latter time practicing his forms away from his house. He was ecstatic for the first day of school almost as much as Double D, finally he was going to make something of himself academically, maybe then can his parents take him seriously and treat him like the adult he will be next year when he turns 18.

Double D seemed to rush through his morning Qigong exercise, the smile on his face looked like he won the lottery. For Edd this day was one in the making, even though he enjoyed his Sifu's teachings, nothing quite beats a school, the feel of the desk, the smell of the classroom and the lesson the teachers…teach. No matter how boring it could truly be, he would always find comfort in the classroom. As Ed would say, it was his happy place.

Eddy on the other had seemed to slow down the pace of his calisthenics today; in fact he spent an extra hour in bed trying to will himself to sleep. Eventually his Sensei'steachings that were _drilled_ into him won over and he lazily got up. He really didn't want to go to school, compared to the training in Tian Shan; a day in school seems so **boring**. He would take sensei's teachings any day, at least he made it exciting. Eddy groaned again with the same question popping in his head _'seriously though, why the hell did we come back!?'_

School was going to start at 8:30 and right now it was just 8:00 when they met up to walk to school. It was a distance away but they could make it in fifteen minutes; Eddy wore a yellow shirt that his mother bought him, light blue jeans with his chain wallet and white sneakers, Edd wore a red dress shirt with a black tie, black dress pants and white shoes: Ed wore a striped white shirt inside of a different green jacket that had a thick light green line running across his chest, blue jeans and black sneakers. While Ed and Eddy had backpacks Edd had his messenger bag.

Eddy was the only one who looked dejected during the walk, a black convertible passed them, Eddy turned to look back at it, and even though the windows were tinted he saw the driver then sneered in its direction before turning his head back.

Meanwhile the convertible stopped in the cul-de-sac and the horn was honked. Nazz ran out of her house with a smile and hopped in.

"Morning Kevin." She chirped happily before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning babe." He replied before putting the car in drive and head out.

He turned on some music to drown out the soon to be awkward drive that he was used to only for Nazz to turn it down. He glanced quickly to the side before staring at the road, he only saw it for a second but Nazz had that happy grin, the same one she gives when she has juicy gossip to spill.

"Okay babe, what's on your mind?" he asked curiously.

"You would not guess who I bumped into yesterday." She practically squealed out, Kevin had a jump from the pitch of her voice; it was one of the draw backs of dating her. _'Oh this should be good.'_ He thought dejectedly while rolling his eyes.

"It was the Eds!" As those words left her mouth the car squealed to an abrupt halt.

"Whoa what's wrong with you Kev."

"That joke ain't funny babe, those dorks are dead." Kevin said dead seriously. He remembered the day when they said that the Eds died; the only thing that came to mind at first was _'serves em right.'_ After a mere week no one mentioned them much some out of respect some out of guilt but Kevin just wanted to forget about them. On some occasion he would even make jokes about them to his friends on the football team. In fact he made up a whole bunch of stories about them that were accredited to his reputation in school.

"No seriously they're alive; Eddy said that they were just studying in China on some foreign exchange program."

Kevin was beyond shock as he felt his world crashing around him but played it off with a scoff. "That's bullshit Nazz and you know it! Besides they are **dead** Nazz and whoever the hell you saw wasn't them!" His voice was now a loud growl.

"You think I would make something like that up!?" Her voice was raised as she glared daggers at him.

Kevin recoiled at her glare "no babe of course not" Kevin was nervous "it's just that even their parents said they were dead and didn't they have a funeral for them?"

"What are you trying to say?" Nazz didn't know where he was getting at but then she got a gist and made a scowl "Are you trying to say that it all in my head, that I hallucinated everything!?" Nazz half yelled.

That's exactly what Kevin was thinking or somewhere along those lines, but he wouldn't dare voice those thoughts. He stared at her for a few minutes and thought _'Jesus, she really believes they're alive.'_ He began to drive again.

"Look babe even _if_ they're on some 'foreign exchange' thing" he began "double dork I could believe, but dork and dorky no way. They ain't smart enough for that and what the fuck were you doing talking to them for anyway?" Kevin demanded

Nazz gave him a quizzical look and scoffed "Oh so I'm not allowed to talk to them?"

Kevin knew where this was going so he parked by the side of the road for the talk "No I didn't mean that I was just worried you know. They could be trying to rip you off or get in your pants or something." He said defensively.

She was flabbergasted "W-why the hell would you think they would try to do that?"

"Cause they're dorks Nazz, they're _always_ up to something. Don't you remember that scam 5 years ago that made those pussies skip town."

Nazz frowned but she did remember that scam, her hair was almost completely shaved off and admittedly she wanted to kill them. But that thought quickly subsided when she found out about their deaths, she took it pretty hard and actually felt like it was partly her fault. The thought ate at her all this time and when she coincidently met them, Nazz was practically beside herself with joy.

She was so happy that they were alive and caught up in the moment she didn't bother to even question them about their 'deaths' or why they were gone for so long. Nazz wasn't the typical 'dumb blonde' that people make her out to be and took Eddy's half baked explanation with a grain of salt. If they wanted to tell her why, they would and she will respect their need for privacy, besides all that mattered now was that they are here, alive and well.

"Kevin it's been **5 years** people change, especially if they're halfway around the world!" she exclaimed almost pleading for a change in his attitude.

He scoffed "That's bullshit Nazz. Dorks don't change." He put the car in drive again and resumed his drive.

"Is that so Mr. 'Alpha dog'?" Nazz narrowed her eyes at him and her hands folded.

That hit him hard, he swallowed "That's just what the guys call me. You know how it is." He tried to force a nervous smile at her.

She didn't buy it. "So flirting with those sluts in your class and calling me your bitch behind my back is just with the guys too huh?" She said with a look of disgust.

Kevin pulled into the school parking lot in a minute without an answer, shut off the ignition and looked at her "come on Nazz you know I don't mean all that shit, you're my world babe." He leaned in for another kiss only to be stopped by her palm, she pushed him back.

"It's getting harder to believe that." She spoke softly. "Anyway the Eds are back and believe it or not they have changed so you better keep that in mind before you do something stupid." She remarked more as a warning than a suggestion before getting out of the car. Kevin sneered at his past transgressions with the Eds before he remarked under his breath "fucking dorks."

 _Meanwhile_

In a blue painted trailer a man and woman was sleeping on a bed, the bed itself was messy, the sun was barely peeking through the uneven blinds. There was an empty bottle of vodka on the night stand next to an astray filled with cigarette butts. The room had clothes scattered across the floor there was also an empty condom wrapper. The woman had a pillow over her head and was apparently without a bra she was further covered under the sheets. The man however had brown hair and looked to be in his early twenties.

Stomping could be heard coming upstairs and soon the door was kicked open revealing a scowling redhead.

"MARIE GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED NOW!" she yelled

The man jumped out of his sleep and ended up falling on his ass, stark naked, the covers fell down covering him though. The girl groaned before slowly raising her head and shot an irritated look at the redhead. The redhead only grinned at her before turning to the guy on the floor with a nasty scowl

"And you better not let me see your ass downstairs asshole." Her glare sent shivers up his spine and he started frantically grabbing for his scattered clothes after she slammed the door shut.

Marie got up dragging on her black panties at the side of her bed; she walked around the room, holding her head to help her with the hangover. She opened her wardrobe to pull out a black bra and some clothes by this time the man had put on his pants, he smirked when he saw her topless and walking near his way. He held her from behind apparently wanting a quickie before he went home; she shot him an irritated glare from corner of her eye.

The man slammed into the wall outside the room in the hallway; he was holding a bloody nose when she threw his shirt and shoes on his face.

"What the fuck you skank?! He yelled struggling to get up.

"Show's over asshole." She said simply before slamming it shut, locking mechanisms could be heard afterwards. Marie casually locked the door behind her before walking to the shower.

Over the five years Marie had grown to be rather beautiful, she had an hourglass figure and stood at 5 feet 8 inches, she has a colorful tattoo of a heart with a dagger in it engulfed in flames covering her right shoulder along. Another thing to note would be the piercing on her left eyebrow and navel; she had two piercing above her left ear. Her hair no longer covered her eye and is being secured by a black beret further adding to her punk look.

Downstairs Lee and May were eating breakfast when the man scampered to get out. May sighed "There goes another one." Lee didn't acknowledge her.

Lee is still the tallest sister standing at 5 feet 11 inches, freckles swept across her chest, her curly hair doesn't cover both her eyes anymore she used a beret to sweep it passed her left eye, she also styles it so it comes down like short curly locks instead of a big poof. Lee too had a curvaceous figure more mature compared to her sisters because of age (she's 18) which is shown through her clothes which were tight fitting jeans to complement her backside and a polka dot shirt that showed some cleavage.

May would have changed the most; her overbite was gone revealing perfectly aligned white teeth. She wore a pink bracelet on her left hand and a green one on her right. She had long flowing blonde hair that reached her back she keeps her bangs secured to either side of her head with pink berets. She wore a grey polo shirt and a knee high green skirt.

Not only the sisters changed but the trailer itself, around 3 years ago their mother got a promotion at her job with a modest pay raise, not enough to move out of the trailer park though. Their mother did the next best thing she could to make their lives easier, she got her brother to add additional rooms to the trailer, resulting in each sister receiving a modest sized bedroom along with their own personal bathroom. The overall process took a year to complete but it was worth it as the sisters were getting too big to be sharing a room anyway.

Marie walked downstairs still holding her head; she poured herself some coffee to get rid of the hangover and sat down. Lee was looking at her disappointingly.

"What the fuck are you looking at Lee?"

"Who the hell was that guy in your room?"

"Some guy I met at a party? Fuck I don't know." She muttered grabbing her head while sipping the coffee.

Lee stood up and slammed her fist on the table making May jump and Marie glare at her "Don't bring anymore sleazebags in mom's trailer Marie." Marie glared at her intently.

"Why the fuck not? Better yet, what the fuck are you gonna do if I do?" Marie rose to meet her sister's eyes.

"You wanna waste your life, fine but don't you drag rest of us in the gutter with you." Lee spat at her.

Marie chuckled "you know what Lee, fuck you." She flipped her one, before taking a gulp of coffee and walking out.

May had a sad face while Lee's anger subsided into disappointment. They were all in high school all of them second year, their mother held Lee and Marie back so they would all stick together. While the news of the Eds death didn't sit well with them Marie was perhaps hit the hardest, she sought to relieve her grief in parties, drugs, alcohol and sex. It has only gotten out of control and now she just does so just because she can, all traces of why gone as if it's become her routine.

While Marie has no interest in school, often skipping classes for a quick smoke or to get high with some other delinquents, Lee has taken her role as the older sister more seriously. She studies to make something of herself so she could take them out of the trailer park and May has taken the opportunity to expand her social circle making the cheerleading team after being scouted in middle school.

 _At school…_

The Eds reached school and entered but had to stop to admire the sheer size of it. It was maybe three times as big as Peachcreek Jr; there was a banner at the front 'Go Peachcreek Cobblers.' After a while they walked down the long school hall unnoticed, they passed a trophy case filled with different kinds. Ed and Double D had to haul Ed away from it because he was staring.

"Well gentlemen this is where we will pick up our class schedule." Double D said walking towards the principal's office.

Eddy let out a groan and Ed kept repeating "Oh boy." It was actually refreshing to see Ed so eager for learning. They all went in and collected their class schedules, it surprised Edd how his _Sifu_ could pull a transfer for them to attend the second year of school. _'He must be a well connected person.'_ Thought Edd.

They made their way to class in time for Biology with Mr. Samuels; luckily they didn't know anyone in class so they didn't attract much attention although Edd's Queue garnered some stares but nothing worth mentioning. After Biology they had History together,

"That class was very informative don't you think gentlemen?" Edd asked hopeful for a response.

Ed nodded while Eddy let out a loud yawn. "Sockhead I swear if you ask me anymore questions like that I will kill you and bury you in my backyard." Eddy glared at him.

Edd stared down at his friend with a raised eyebrow. "Is that so? And how pray tell will you do that?" Edd looked at him as if to challenge his words. Eddy's eyes narrowed. They were both pulled from their wordless fight by Ed who caught both of them in a headlock.

"Aw c'mon guys, Master told us not to fight remember."

They both looked at each other and Eddy let out a scoff. "Fine whatever, now would you get off lumpy?"

Ed complied and they soon walked into their next class, just as the doors locked May Kanker walked pass. She walked directly to her locker to exchange books.

"May!" someone yelled behind her just as she opened the locker door. She looked to see Nazz approaching her.

"Morning Nazz." She greeted as the two embraced each in a friendship hug.

Believe it or not Nazz is May's best friend; they have been since she scouted her to be a cheerleader by the end of middle school. Nazz got a lot of heat from her teammates for that decision but she ignored them and as it turns out May was really good at it and they became friends. In fact it was Nazz who talked her into and helped financed getting braces for her, after a few years her teeth became perfectly aligned.

"So are you coming to practice tomorrow?" Nazz asked

May closed her locker before replying "Yeah." She smiled

They were walking apparently to the same class when Nazz broke the silence "Sooooo."

May looked at her after a brief silence "Sooooo what?" May asked jokingly.

"Guess who I ran into at the school supply store yesterday?" Nazz asked giddily.

"Kevin?" She asked to which Nazz shook her head. "Um, Amber? Jessica? Tiffany?" Nazz nodded. "Okay I give up, who?" Nazz whispered in her ears, her eyes widened.

"WHAT!?" Everyone in the hall glanced in their direction to see Nazz covering her mouth.

"Shh, relax May." Nazz said anxiously while looking around. She eyed the bathroom and quickly dragged May with her into it away from prying eyes.

As soon as the doors close May pushed her against the wall but not hard. "ARE YOU SURE YOU SAW THEM!?" May ask almost desperately.

Nazz slowly pushed her away "Yeah we even had a conversation."

May stumbled back not believing her ears "B-b-but everyone said they died, even their parents."

"Yeah I don't know why they said that but Eddy told me they've been in China for the past 5 years." Nazz scratched her head. "But hey, now they're back and they've changed."

Still in her shocked state May leaned slightly forward "W-what do you mean? They look different?"

"Oh no that's not what I meant although yeah, they look a little different." Nazz said with her finger under her lip, eyes to the side and her head tilted a bit.

May's facial expression became sadder. "But in a good way!" Nazz quickly added. "Aside from their looks though they don't seem like the guys we knew five years ago."

May gave her a confused look "What do you mean?"

"I mean they seem so mature now. Even Ed."

At that May perked up a bit "Big Ed? Mature?"

"Yeah he didn't make a weird comment like he usually would and he even looked clean."

A smile crept across May's face, she completely zoned Nazz out while imagining how Ed would look after five years with a dreamy face. Her daydream was cut short when the bell rang for second period.

"Oh shoot we're late. Come on May." She said running out of the bathroom with May in tow. May had a wide grin and a hint of red on her cheeks while running.

 _A few hours later…._

The Eds were on their way to the cafeteria for lunch, they opened the doors to see the place jam packed with students. They all sat with their respective cliques, jocks and cheerleaders, nerds etc. Edd packed his own lunch so he had the duty of finding a table for them to eat while Ed and Eddy joined the line to buy their food. Unlike at Peachcreek Jr. the menu was more diversified, offering a wide variety of choices, adding to the maturity of the place.

Edd scanned the area for an empty seat but what he saw was a familiar face waving him over. It was Johnny eating alone but upon seeing Double D his face brightened up.

"Hey Double D over here!" he yelled happily.

Edd walked over and sat down with his messenger bag at his side. "Why good morning Johnny, I trust that your classes were pleasant?" He pulled out a brown paper bag out and placed it on the table.

Johnny gave him a playful scoff. "As if Double D, they were really boring. I mean come on who really uses physics outside of school anyway."

Double D was about to answer but was interrupted when Ed and Eddy sat down. Ed had a mess of things on his tray from a burger to chicken and fries heck he even had a cup of gravy to top it off, Eddy simply had a burger with fries and a Dr. Pepper.

"Man classes blow." Eddy groaned before taking a bite of his burger.

"Tell me about it." Johnny added before eating his.

Double D sighed before taking his lunch out of the paper bag. During his time in Tian Shan he was inspired by Buddhism to become a vegetarian so for Lunch he has a plate of salad with a bottle of spring water plus an apple for dessert.

During their time eating something popped up in Eddy's mind and he swallowed before turning to Johnny.

"So Johnny boy where's stretch at?" He asked looking around the room.

Johnny looked at him incredulously but Edd caught on and he too looked around

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen Rolf in the longest while now." Edd commented before turning to Johnny.

Johnny apparently got what he was implying but his expression became sadder. "Rolf moved back to his home country after junior high."

Ed stopped eating "Rolf's gone?" he said with a mouthful before swallowing in a large gulp.

"Yeah, he didn't really give any details why but said he had to finish school over there." Johnny said.

Just then the doors flew open making anyone in earshot turn to look who it was. Walking through the door was a hat wearing ginger haired teenage boy wearing a Letterman jacket that has 'Go Peachcreek cobblers' written on the back.

 _To Be Continued….._


	4. Old Wounds

**Chapter 4: Old Wounds**

"Alpha dog!" Someone shouted from the jocks' table to which Kevin started swaggering his way to. He did some high fives from some of them before he sat down, apparently one of his friends already bought him some lunch. He started eating while his friends chattered away.

Eddy didn't once take his mind off of eating; he didn't register Kevin at all. Double D glanced in his direction before turning to Johnny who was eating.

"Alpha Dog?" Johnny looked at him for a few seconds then at Kevin before turning with a bored expression.

"Yeah that's what his friends are calling him. It's been his nickname since he helped the Peachcreek Cobblers go to the championship last year." He continued eating.

"I see." Double D stated before finishing his salad.

Johnny also finished his food, he looked at his watch. "Sorry guys I gotta go. The drama club asked me for a favor." With that Johnny left.

While walking Johnny pass Kevin who noticed he had a grin on his face. Ever since he was on the football team Kevin's ego has skyrocketed and he has become something of a stereotypical bully. Not even his childhood friend Johnny was safe, he would always notice that his face would be sad but he had a grin on as if he was talking to someone but the only persons who would talk to him were the drama club members of which he was a part of. He glanced at where he walked from to see a familiar black beanie, green jacket and three antennae like hair.

He stared in disbelief for a full minute, he had thought Nazz's guilt caught up with her and she was _really_ just seeing things. He'd notice this as the years went by, while he didn't care for the Eds she blamed herself for their 'deaths' so he never really mentioned them around her. But she

' _It's the dorks'_ He thought to himself and scowled remembering his past transgression with the Eds, they looked different especially big tall and stupid. Double dork still looked like a nerd with the way he dressed and Eddy. Eddy looked like the same short loud mouth that he could beat up if he wanted to; at least that's how it seemed from the back. He smirked before he turned around to tell them something. _'It's time those losers know who's in charge.'_

Over at the Eds' table they were just about finished with their food when two big jocks along with Kevin walked over to the table.

"Well if it ain't dork, dork and dorky." Ed and Double D glanced at Kevin's smug grin while Eddy didn't move, his back was facing Kevin.

Ed had a neutral expression while Double D simply sighed while beginning to pack his plate into the brown paper bag.

"HEY ALPHA DOG'S TALKING TO YOU HOMOS." The blonde jock on his right yelled causing the cafeteria to go quiet and look in their direction.

Double D stopped what he was doing and looked at the jock baffled. "Excuse me!?"

"You heard what I said." The jock advanced but was barred by Kevin.

"I heard you guys came back after I kicked your asses out of town." He said casually while he looked at his friend who nodded with a grin. "But who the hell said you could come back?" Kevin grinned while approaching them.

"Yeah go back to San Francisco you homos." Someone yelled from the jocks table.

Eddy finally turned around to face him; he had a really bored expression as if he was sleepy. "Alright _shovel chin_ what the hell do you want?" He yawned earning a few snickers all around.

"Alpha dog wanna know how come you losers are back after he kicked your asses out of the state." The brown hair jock on Kevin's right answered.

Double D slung his messenger bag over his shoulder when Eddy answered "The hell are you talking about gorilla, shovel chin here doesn't have the stones to take _me_ without two of you as backup." He said with a smirk while pointing his thumb at his chest.

The crowd laughed at eddy's rebuttal to which the jock scowled and again Kevin had to bar him from attacking Eddy.

"Easy guys let me tell em, looks like five years of running from me made em forget. So I'm a remind em how I kicked em out a town."

Double D walked around the table and Eddy glanced his way. "Eddy we should leave I would rather not hear this."

Eddy swatted his hand away "yeah please do remind me how you 'kicked' our asses out of town.' He then leaned back with his hands crossed and a smirk.

"Alright, alright, you remember how I told five years ago when these dorks fucked up so bad that me and the neighborhood went after em? Before we could get em, this sock wearing pussy called his mommy to bail em out." He pointed at Double D to which everyone started laughing.

Double D was not amused his eye twitched before giving him a cold glare.

"Well I said 'FUCK THAT,' so me and Rolf, you remember I told you about Rolf?" He turned to his friends to which they did a quick nod with their grinning faces.

"So me and Rolf followed em to the lane one night and the next thing we know these dorks are jerking each other off." He stopped when the entire cafeteria erupted in laughter.

Ed sighed before going into his meditative state to drown out Kevin's untrue story because he knows that there was nothing funny about what happened to him and his friends when they left the cul-de-sac. Double D folded his arms while Eddy kept his smirk although it lessened.

"Eddy we should leave now." Double D urged only for Eddy to hold up his index finger to silence him.

The laughter died and Kevin continued "So these fags saw us and started running, me and Rolf ran after em but then the retard" he pointed at Ed "shoves this pussy at me." He gestured to Double D. "Now he's waddling at with his arms out front tryin to slap me, with his tiny dick flopping around. I ducked that shit and nailed him one right in his gap tooth to make a bigger gap."

The cafeteria burst out laughing again, Kevin shifted his eyes between Ed and Double D to find that Ed was completely ignoring him with his eyes close and Double D was still glaring at him completely unfazed.

This didn't stop him from continuing "So then this guy trips on his pants when we was chasin em and he gets on his hands and knees and starts begging me 'oh no Kevin please don't fuck me up, I know, how about I suck your di-"

"BOOOOOOORIIIIIIINNNNNGGGG." Eddy yelled tiredly. Kevin fixed a glare on his bored face. "Sorry to interrupt shovel chin but your story was just really boring." Eddy yawned while getting up. Ed snapped out of his meditation the same time and Double D looked confusedly at Eddy.

Before Kevin could retaliate Eddy continued "You know shovel chin, it's amazing, five years I left this shithole of a town and somehow you're still the same as I remembered. A ginger-rat, freckled face fuck who can't even take care of his shit without someone wiping his ass of course I'm talking to your pet Gorilla and Orangutan." Eddy gestured to the two jocks standing by his side to which the cafeteria started laughing.

"Y-" Kevin tried to deliver a rebuttal

"Yeah I ain't done yet ginger snaps." Eddy cut him off. "Now personally if it was me 5 years ago I would try to make up some story that's bigger and better but I'm a man now and frankly I don't give a fuck what you your monkey friends or those hyenas in the back think about me." He gestured to the table full of jocks and everyone went "OOOOOHHHH."

Kevin gave a nasty scowl as Eddy continued "I mean you're so fucking pathetic now, you have to make up some bullshit story to make yourself feel better and they slurp that shit down like slushie." Eddy then casually took up his bag and glanced at Kevin and his friends who were all equally furious, as if waiting for something to set them off. Double D was honestly surprised, Ed also got his bag with a neutral expression and Eddy kept his bored expression.

"You know I feel sorrier for Nazz." Eddy smirked making Kevin clench his fist, unknown to them the cafeteria doors opened and a blonde girl walked in.

"I mean when is she gonna see how pathetic you are and dump your sorry ass for a real ma-" Eddy was cut off when he was socked across the face hard, he kept his standing position with his cheek bruised and his head facing the left and that's when he noticed her and grinned "that all you got Alpha bitch." He said low enough for only Kevin to hear.

Kevin yelled and pushed him down on to the table and began punching his face repeatedly. Double D and Ed were flabbergasted while the jocks were cheering.

"KEVIN!" a female voice shouted. Everyone in the cafeteria stopped and the room went silent. Kevin himself felt a twist in his gut as he turned around slowly to see a furious Nazz.

Before he could explain himself Nazz pushed him out of the way to attend to Eddy.

"Eddy, are you alright?" She asked tenderly. He had bruising all over his face, an unswollen black eye and a bloody nose. Double D came to her side to attend to him as well. Nazz glared at Kevin before stomping to him

"Nazz I-" Kevin tried saying but was cut off when she slapped him across the face, it was loud enough to echo across the room making some students wince and mouth 'ow.' Kevin fell on his ass as Nazz glared at him.

"We are over." She shouted before helping Double D carry Eddy out. Ed took up Eddy's bag that was in front of Kevin. He looked down at the jock then nodded disapprovingly before walking out. The crowd stared at Kevin for a while before turning around to continue their business; Kevin just sat their holding his red cheek.

* * *

 _Meanwhile on the bleachers….._

"WHAT!?" Lee shouted.

"That's what Nazz told me. The Eds are alive she even had a talk with them, turns out that they were in China studying or something." May said before taking a bite of her sandwich.

Lee thought for a second but asked nonchalantly. "They're alive, so?"

May almost choked on her food. "What'd you mean _**so**_? Don't you want to see Eddy again?"

Lee only shrugged before taking a bite of her sandwich. Truth be told; Lee's crush for Eddy five years ago was just that, a crush. He got her attention because of his scams, he seemed like the type of person to always think of a way to get rich and this resonated with Lee's penny pinching ways. After she found out he died she felt sad, not as much as May or even Marie but she felt a part of herself change, pretty soon she began to take charge of her situation.

Even though she's still tough as nails and feared in school she doesn't go looking for trouble unless someone quote _fucks with me or my sisters_ unquote. With new added maturity her attraction for what Eddy used to be easily faded, now she's looking for something different in a man. Nothing was said between the sisters for the remainder of their lunch together.

* * *

Meanwhile Eddy came out of his visit to the nurse's office on cloud nine. He has single handedly made Kevin look like a jackass _and_ ruined his relationship with Nazz who.

"I hope you're proud of yourself Eddy." Double D said disappointedly.

"Oh you bet your ass I am sockhead." Eddy's voice was high

"Language Eddy." Edd said while looking around.

"Ah who cares about them and not even you can knock this boat sockhead, nope. I am unstoppable." His fists shot in the air.

"So what's the plan exactly Eddy? You make Nazz break up with Kevin so you could swoop in as her knight in shining armor?" Edd said while folding his arms.

Eddy stared at him blankly before scratching his chin. He grabbed his tie to force him down to his level with his mouth was close to his ears

"YOU NEED A CUE-TIP SOCKHEAD?" he shouted in Double D's ear causing him to stumble back.

"Didn't you listen to a single word I said these pass two days?" Eddy asked

Double D was stunned but quickly regained his ground rubbing his ear. "Exactly what are you referring to Eddy." He said with irritation.

He glanced at Ed "Hey lumpy didn't I tell you yesterday that Nazz was too preppy for my taste?"

Ed glanced up thinking then nodded in agreement.

"B-but wasn't tha-"

"I don't believe it. You thought I was joking, Jesus Double D didn't I just tell Kevin I was a man now? If she broke up with Kevin just because he was wailing on me, there's no way we could make a relationship work stupid." Eddy then stomped away leaving Ed and Double D looking confusedly at each other before running to him.

"Well Eddy I do apologize for not taking your word for it."

"Its fine sockhead, just don't let it happen again. And for the record the only reason why I even acted the way I did back there was because Kevin is an asshole who needed to be knocked down a few pegs. But I will be God damned if I'm gonna let that prick get to me, so the next time you're worried about me going out of control make sure it's something worth it, now come on we're gonna be late for class." Eddy said sternly before entering his next class with them.

They sat down across from each other and Double D began thinking, he always knew that their time in Tan Shan had changed them he has seen it in himself and Ed. After all he is no longer that scrawny, socially awkward kid who couldn't sleep in a room unless it was extensively labeled and Ed isn't that dumb immature boy who lacked personal hygiene. Eddy however did not show his change much; he still acted like the cocky, loud and prone to violence boy he knew him to be.

He was just proven wrong today. Not only did Eddy stand up to a bully without losing his cool or being violent but did it with no other ulterior motive than to put said bully in his place. Double D had never been so proud of his friend.

Nothing significant happened at school after that although word got around the school about Nazz and Kevin's breakup, word also got around about Eddy standing up to Kevin. Soon there names were all over the school. The final bell rang and the Eds went to their respective lockers after storing their books they set out. Ed stopped on their trail to stare at something, Double D and Eddy noticed and so they turned back

"Is something the matter Ed?" Asked a concerned Double D but Ed continued staring at the poster not answering.

"Hey lumpy what the hell are ya looking at?" Eddy shouted while they approached to look at the poster for football tryouts.

"You guys think mom and dad would respect me more if I played football?" Ed asked still looking at the poster.

They looked at each other both of them knew somewhat about his home life and Eddy grinned while Double D smiled.

"Sure lumpy go for it." Eddy encouraged with a slap on the back.

"I agree Ed, it wouldn't hurt to delve into an extracurricular activity. Why I'm sure they would be very proud you." Double D encouraged with a pat on the shoulder.

Ed gave a dopey smile before he had both of them in a headlock "Thanks guys." They then walked home.

* * *

Meanwhile Marie spent the entire day at a friend's place, the apartment was a mess with trash and dirty laundry spread about the place. There was a low table with a bong on it there was also white powder on it as well. Marie herself was passed out on the sofa only in her black bra and matching panties when she was woken up by someone.

"Huh? Oh fuck turn off the lights." She muttered.

"Hey you're the one who told me to wake you up remember? You said something about your sisters.

The girl had multiple piercings: on her nose, under her lips, one on her right eyebrow and a skull tattoo on her back. Her shaggy brown hair was shoulder length; she was also skinny and seemed to twitch a bit every now and then.

"Shit." Marie muttered before pulling on her clothes while her friend snorted the white powder on the table before falling back on the sofa. Before Marie went out she swiped a bottle of vodka in a brown paper bag and hid it inside her brown Denim jacket, making sure to zip it shut. She walked out into the evening sun and proceeded to walk down the street to the trailer.

Unknown to her the Eds were on the other side of the street walking in the opposite direction, speeding cars passed them. Eddy looked up on the buildings then a smirk came across his face.

"Hey how about we take a shortcut?" He asked

Double D gave a confused look "Eddy there are no shortcuts in this area."

"Sure there is just take a look right there." Eddy pointed to the roof of the buildings.

Double D looked up then at Eddy with a bored expression. Ed had a wide smile which turned to a grin when he looked down at Eddy.

Marie pulled a out a cigarette and stuck it in her mouth she was just about to light it when

"AW COME ON DOUBLE D!" Marie stopped in her tracks with a frown; with the lighter lit she turned around looking for the source of the commotion. Her eyes landed on three boys, one of them was on his knees grasping his hands and seemed to be begging tearfully. The short one was arguing with the one wearing a black beanie.

Wait black beanie!? It was then that her mouth opened in shock allowing her cigarette to crash to the pavement.

Across the street the Eds were having an argument.

"Please can we do it Double D please?" Ed begged

"Yeah sockhead this could be a great chance to stretch some limbs besides I can't remember the last time we did a parkour run." Eddy demanded.

"Eddy what your suggesting is ludicrous not to mention dangerous. What happens if one of us gets hurt?"

Eddy raised his eyebrows offended. "You think me and Ed can't handle a parkour run?"

Double D's sweat dropped "No I do not doubt your abilities it's just that-"

"It's just that you're too much of a pansy." Eddy shot back.

"Well I will have yo-"

"No wait maybe your just too scared you can't handle it."

Double D gave him a frown "and just what are you trying to imply? That I can't keep up with you?"

Eddy grinned and got in his face "Yeah that's right."

Marie couldn't hear the conversation but she stopped gawking long enough to try and cross the street to get a better look but the speeding cars prevented her. Soon the boys walked into a nearby alley, she ran out into the street but bumped the hood of a screeching car with her hands. Completely ignoring the shouting of the angry driver she hastily made her way to the alley but pressed her back against the wall to slowly peek through.

"Last one up is a rotten Ed." She heard

"No fair Eddy." She heard another boy said and now she was convinced.

She completely looked into the alley to find no one then she heard a noise from above. She looked up to find the boy in the black beanie hanging from a wall just before he swung himself over and did a corkscrew to land on the roof. Thinking quick she looked to the sides of the buildings and ran along them, if they are who she thinks they are then she knows where they are going.

* * *

The Eds were racing on the roof, they flipped, jumped and ran across the roofs of the buildings skillfully.

"You keeping up sockhead?" Eddy glanced behind him to see his friend with an stern expression.

They reached peach creek with Eddy first, Ed second and Double D third.

"The winner is Eddy and the crowd goes crazy!" Eddy imitated a cheering crowd.

"No fair Eddy you cheated." Ed pouted

"Eddy I hate to cut into your victory celebration but I must be going now." Edd walked off with a sordid look.

"Yeah, I have to do homework." Ed said to which Eddy and Double D turned back to look at him bewildered. He's changed but it's still weird to hear him say that.

"Yeah, homework." Eddy said awkwardly before they all went for their houses.

By that time Marie finally reached Peachcreek, she was panting hard. _'Man those guys run fast.'_ She thought before getting a good look. There was _his_ house and someone just went in. She went straight for the backyard but hid behind the fence to look at his window. A few minutes went by where she thought what she saw was a drug induced illusion which wouldn't be the first time it happened.

The lights turned on in the room which got her attention, the wind picked up signaling the cold winds of fall. The window opened and the boy wearing the black beanie poked his head out to soak in the breeze, he had a gap-tooth smile and his eyes were close. Marie fell down from the fence in disbelief.

"Hello, is someone out there?" The boy called out.

Marie made a mad run for it all the way to the trailer park where her sisters were already waiting for her. She went inside; Lee was watching T.V while May was cooking dinner.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in. Ain't you a little early today Marie?" Lee mocked.

"Shut up Lee." She said in her normal voice before dragging herself upstairs.

Lee knows that usually Marie would give her some vicious reply with some expletives added but she seemed completely drained of vitality which means something happened to shake her up.

"Alright Marie what the hell happened?" Lee got off the couch and went to the stairs.

"Nothing happened." She replied

Lee had enough she marched upstairs and grabbed her arm to slam her against the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?" Lee shouted in her face

May actually stopped cooking to see what was happening.

Marie was unfazed "You guys would probably think I'm even more fucked up than I already am." She replied

May was worried but Lee kept her glare on Marie's face actually tightening the grip on her arm.

"Okay alright, I thought I saw Double D today; see now you both think I'm really fucked up!" She shouted.

"Oh that's it?" Lee simply said before letting her go and walked down the stairs.

"What the hell do you mean _'that's it'?"_ Marie yelled confusedly.

"You tell her May." She stated to the young blonde who nodded with glee. She approached Marie who couldn't help but notice how giddy she looked

"Marie, the Eds _are_ alive and you really did see Double D. Isn't that great!" She exclaimed with her hands shooting upwards before hugging her.

Marie stared blankly at nothing in particular and her sister noticed and backed away giving Marie a quizzical look. May's expression changed as she knew what was coming and covered her ears, so did Lee who was watching T.V. with a smirk.

Everyone in the trailer park heard a loud "WHAT?!"

 _To Be Continued…_


	5. Hopeful For A Chance encounter

**Chapter 5: Hopeful For A Chance Encounter**

Marie is wide awake, she has been for an hour now and the time is 6:30 am. She has been contemplating the revelation that her sister told her yesterday, the Eds (Double D) are alive. She got up and walked over to her wardrobe mirror to take a good look at herself and compare herself now to 5 five years ago.

She was taller, had multiple piercings and a really big tattoo but aside from that she was _hot_ ; her confidence in her appearance has only increased over the years, but what about Double D? How much as he changed? Will he even like her? Wait what?

"Holy shit." She muttered before staggering back to her bed grasping her head in relative shock.

The realization hit that she has been thinking about him all this time, now that she thought about it, she started acting out of control since they announced his death 5 years ago. As if he meant so much of to her that the thought of a life without him caused her to be self destructive. The drugs, the alcohol, the one night stands with complete strangers and the general 'not giving a fuck' attitude was all because of _him_.

"No, that's bullshit!" Marie quickly stood up with an angry expression but it slowly softened. "Double D" Marie whispered softly thinking about him five years ago.

He was smart probably the smartest in the whole town, she was drawn to his cleanliness, most of all he was very apologetic to the point of seeming cowardly but she could see the hidden bravery in him. Out of all the Eds she could have seen him eventually accepting her then crush, the only problem she had with him was his pushover attitude and his athleticism or lack thereof. His cons would have been worked out by her (extreme, killer training regiment) if they had been together.

"Hmmm" putting her two fingers on her chin she began thinking and a bag of questions started popping in her head. _'How come his own parents announce his death? For Christ sakes they even had a funeral'_ she knows she was there (secretly). _'Why did he stay around the other side of the planet for 5 years?'_

Now she was really curious to find out just what he's become now, she briskly walked into the bathroom. Even if she has to go to _that_ place to see him, come hell or high water nothing is going to stop her from seeing her _oven-mitt._ Marie stopped her walk and started chuckling to herself at the thought of her childhood nickname for him before eventually closing the door behind her.

May was in her own room applying makeup, for it was today she vowed to meet Ed, she _had_ to show him how much she's changed. Unlike her sisters who have moved on from their crushes in their own way, May has never really stopped liking Ed.

Her beauty and happy attitude could be compared to Nazz especially since they're both on the cheerleading team which also helps. She took the picture she had of Ed and herself when they were younger, it was just after she and her sisters tricked the Eds into _'_ marrying' them, she was hugging him while he had a terrified expression borderline screaming. She sighed dreamily before kissing the photo then placed it by the mirror.

May's attraction to Ed has always been well, weird to her sisters and to a further extent to Eddy and Double D as well. Ed wasn't a handsome boy (what with his yellowish skin and thick unibrow), he wasn't smart either, okay he was plain dumb (borderline retarded) and he had no personal hygiene what-so-ever, he was a slob, eats messy keeps his room messier (if you watched the show which I'm pretty sure you do if you're reading this fanfic then I don't have to explain _Ed's room_ ).

All of that is overlooked by May as she is too distracted by his personality; Ed is a really nice guy although he could be a bit oblivious but he is in tune with his environment.

Honestly he's always happy go lucky not to mention that he could put up with the worst of people *cough* Eddy *cough* and still maintain his happy demeanor. Yet he isn't afraid to stand up for his friends and his annoying brat of a sister who constantly bully him almost like _she_ does with her sisters those years ago. So to May Ed is like a kindred spirit, she's attracted to him because it's something like faith or destiny, according to her at least (she reads a lot of romance novels courtesy of Nazz).

After a while she decided to go with a pink skirt that reached just above her knees, a white shirt that showed her mid drift and black shoes. May was the first downstairs because she made breakfast which she did while humming. Lee joined her shortly after she started sharing breakfast; she was wearing a regular red polo shirt with blue jeans and red shoes. They sat down to eat when Marie came down with her school bag in tow much to their surprise.

Marie wore a rather tight looking black shirt with long sleeves that reach her wrists (probably to cover her tattoo) but shows her mid drift, tight green jeans, black combat boots and to top off her hot topic ensemble she had black rings of different designs on each of her of her fingers except her thumb. She removed the beret in her hair so it would cover her right eye for a nostalgic look. She shared her own food and began eating only to momentarily pause

"Hey May you have my class schedule right?" She nonchalantly asked before eating again.

May was bewildered and confused "Y-yeah, just let me go get it" she stuttered before getting up and going upstairs.

Lee was looking at Marie with a raised eyebrow; Marie noticed this and gave her a scowl

"What the fuck are you looking at Lee?" she growled loudly.

Lee just gave her a coy smile before she continued eating.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at Ed's house….._

The Galatas family was enjoying a good breakfast and Ed was smiling happily, Sarah was eating while ignoring him, his father Jack was behind a paper and his mother Jill was eating but noticed his expression and stopped.

"Why are you so happy this morning Ed?" She asked in a way only a mother could.

"I'm going to try out for the football team today." Ed uttered giddily.

Sarah and Jill were surprised to hear this and for perhaps for the first time in Ed's life Jack actually put down the newspaper to give his son some attention.

"W-well Ed..I mean football….it's..so.." Jill stuttered.

"That's great Ed." Jack happily stated to the shock of everyone at the table. "Make me proud son." He said as he smiled at Ed.

Somehow Sarah could sense her place in the house dwindle and her hold over her brother slip, it made her gut wrench a little.

"What are you talking about Jack? Ed's not doing that sport for ruffians." Jill stated firmly expecting him to be submissive.

Jack on the other hand shot her a frown "What do _you_ mean? Ed's 17 years old if he feels he wants to play football then I say let the boy do it." Jacks tone was higher.

"Let him do it so he can end up in the hospital a vegetable? I saw what happens to those players after a few years and that is not happening to our son." She shouted.

"What about Sarah and cheerleading huh? What if one of those kids mess up a routine and she ends up with a broken neck!?" Jack shouted back. Sarah actually held her neck at the mention of that.

"T-that's different and you know it. They know what they're doing after all th.."

"They are 15 year old kids Jill and Ed is 17 years old!" Jack stood up "Ed just came back from God knows where after surviving a **plane crash** and he comes home actually wanting to make something of himself instead of following his friends around like an idiot causing trouble and you won't even let him have that!? What kind of mother would do that to her own son?!" Jack's voice rang through their shocked ears stunning them into silence.

With no opposition against his words he calmly took his seat and took up his paper "Give those guys hell at tryouts Ed." He said while reading his paper. Ed gave him big toothy grin, Sarah was still reeling from what he said and now Sarah knew that her holding in the house was halved at best after all Ed being a second year is a shoe-in for a spot on the team. Her head hit the table while Ed happily gobbled up the food eager for his journey to school.

* * *

 _At School….._

"You should have seen it guys, dad was fighting mom for my honor. Mom was all like 'no Ed you can't try out for football' but dad was like 'Ed's 17 years old and if he wants to tryout he should.' It was coolest thing ever guys!" Ed shouted ecstatically.

"My.. Ed you lead an um, _interesting_ home life." Double D awkwardly commented.

Eddy just took his fingers out of each ear "Whatever." Was all he simply said, evidently still bored with school.

"Well Eddy maybe this will uplift your spirits a bit." Edd gestured to the notice board filled with flyers for different clubs. "Perhaps an extra-curricular activity will brighten your dreary outlook on school life."

"Whatever you say sockhead" Eddy said dryly as he looked over the possible clubs. After a moment his face brighten a bit, he pulled off a flyer to take a closer look, he did a sly grin.

"This looks good." Ed and Double went behind him to look at it.

Double D made a confused expression "the Boxing Club Eddy?"

"Yep" He replied before tossing the paper in the air and walking off.

Double D caught the falling paper and pinned to the wall before catching up to Eddy and Ed who walked off with him.

"Eddy don't you think joining the boxing club would reveal how _skilled_ you are?" Double D asked sternly.

"First of all sockhead, I don't really care if people know I can fight, as long as they don't screw with me, I won't have to get violent. Second, I'm not going to _join_ the stupid club."

"Then why?"

"That's simple, they have equipment sockhead, _punching_ equipment." Eddy clenched his fist and shoved it in front of Edd's face.

Double D gave Eddy a tired expression "Eddy, using club equipment without having any interest in joining is just…"

"Yeah, yeah I know _immoral._ " Eddy imitated Double D. "You know what sockhead, I don't care, I haven't punched anything since I got here and you know they have punching bags and stuff. I mean unless you want me to start punching trees.."

"NO!" Edd interrupted earning a triumphant grin from Eddy.

Edd cleared his throat "There's no need to take out your need for violence on poor defenseless trees Eddy. But I still th-"

"Tell you what sockhead." Eddy interrupted. "Since you're not going to shut up about it why don't you try and find a club in this dump that I would actually be interested in."

Edd smiled "Right-O Eddy but I want you to promise me that you will give the club I choose a chance, agreed?" Edd held out his hand for a shake.

Eddy rolled his eyes and scoffed before reluctantly shaking his hand. "Fine whatever and it better not be something stupid sockhead!" Eddy quickly let go of his hand as they walked into their class.

* * *

Meanwhile the front doors flew open and the students in the hallway had expressions of confusion, shock and awe as the Kanker sisters roll through, this time instead of two all three of them walked the halls.

It was truly a sight to behold; May was on the right, she had on a bright smile and was beaming at the seams, every single boy practically melted. Marie was on the left, she had a scowl and seemed annoyed, everyone on _her_ side made themselves scarce, avoided eye contact or pretending to be invisible. Lee was in the middle and had a neutral expression not really caring about the attention her sisters are attracting.

The three of them split up at a four way intersection, Marie looked at the schedule May gave her to find her locker. Eventually she found the locker and inserted the combination also inscribed on her schedule to open it.

The locker was completely empty so she threw her bag inside and shut it, as if she would actually go to class, curiosity may have gotten the best of her but there is no way that the mention of _him_ would swoon her into taking school seriously.

As a matter of fact the only reason why she is even a sophomore is because their mother threatened to kick her out if she flunked and drop out. That was when she was sixteen, but now she had 'connections' of her own and could find a place to stay if she wanted to. Besides she was almost at the legal age to live on her own anyway not that the law would stop her from running away from the trailer never to return. Since she had nothing to do she might as well find a nice quiet secluded space and 'smoke one' until it was time for lunch.

* * *

After a few hours the bell rang for recess, usually the Eds would go to the cafeteria to eat lunch however that didn't happen today. One of the reasons was after yesterday's stunt they would be the centre of attention and if there is one thing they agreed on was the low profile rule.

The other reason would be that they had business to do: Ed needed to sign up for football tryouts so he headed for the coach's office, Double D made it his mission to find Eddy a club he would be interested in so his stay at school could at least be pleasant and Eddy himself wanted to find the boxing club's room also, a low profile aside he didn't want to eat the cafeteria food if he could help it, after all he spent 5 years forging his body like a sharp blade, the food served in the cafeteria will cause it to dull and frankly he didn't trust the food (he swore that burger yesterday had bone in it).

"Hey Double D" Eddy called out as his friend made his way to the notice board.

"Yes what is it Eddy?" Double D turned curiously at his now grinning friend. Eddy stretched out his hand and Double D raised his brow.

"Spare an apple, friend?" Eddy said in a fake pleading voice. Double D gave him a frown and folded his arms.

"And why should I disturb my perfectly balance diet by giving you an apple when you could easily buy one from the cafeteria Eddy?" Double D pointed to the direction the majority of the student body was filing into, which happened to be the subject of his point.

Eddy seemed frustrated "Aw c'mon Double D it's gonna take forever with so many of them and besides I gotta go to the boxing club, you know that!"

A smirk crept on his face "You're not really helping your case Eddy."

His expression turned from frustration to just plain bored. "Alright look, I don't trust their food alright especially the healthy crap, I mean who knows what they put in it and if you think I'm gonna risk losing **this** " he flexed his bicep which to anyone's surprise but Ed and Double D showed toned muscle "then you're insane!"

Double D narrowed his eyes giving a 'I don't know…' expression.

Eddy saw his point almost getting across and went in for the kill. "Be honest Double D would _you_ buy and _eat_ anything from there."

Double D made a short surprised expression before sighing in defeat and searched for the apple in the messenger bag. Meanwhile Eddy made a triumphant grin as he swiped the fruit from his reluctant friend's hand.

"Thanks sockhead I owe you one." Eddy waved his hand with the apple in it as he walked before taking a bite. Double D sighed again before he walked to the notice board; at least this exchange gave him further insight into what club to choose for him.

* * *

May was just a hop away from actually _skipping_ to the cafeteria the way she was going, she was briskly walking with a pep in her step, smiling while holding her books to her chest not even bothering to put them in her bag. Even though she had packed her own lunch, she had to see him, she saw her destination, her heart was racing, and her face flushed red, the smile turned into giddy grin as she pushed open the cafeteria doors to…

' _No Ed' w_ as her first thought, the feeling she had before all but dissipated along with the extra shot of adrenaline as her face became disappointed. She perked up a bit when the thought occurred to her that he might just be running late. With that she took a seat facing the doors and began pulling out her lunch, eating while eyeing the door. If Ed pass through those doors she would be the first to notice, a cute giggle escaped her lips to which the boys in the vicinity fell to mush but she ignored them and continued her wait.

* * *

Marie spent the majority of her time exploring the campus she even hooked up with a 'friend' for a smoke and bullied some poor nerd for his money. Now it was time to start the mission she came for, hopefully be disappointed and get the fuck out of school never to come back. She started with the most obvious place for him to be during recess, the cafeteria. She didn't walk briskly like her sister did, yet her steps had some kind of anticipation behind them. Was she anxious? Marie quickly shook her head to clear her thoughts.

She reached the doors 'alright let's get this over with' she thought as one of the double doors open and her head peaked through to scan the room. She met May's gaze that was perked up but when she saw the blue hair her perk vanished instantaneously to disappointment, Marie also had a surprised expression for a quick second before it turned to disappointment although not as bad as May. Both sisters sighed and Marie withdrew from the crowded room, well that's one place down. Where else could he be?

"The library" it didn't even take her a full second to answer her question before she headed for the place she was sure he would be.

* * *

Lee just came out of the girl's bathroom near the entrance to the football field; she was wiping her hands with a hand towel. She planned on meeting May at the cafeteria to have lunch. There was a trash can at the corner at an intersection that Lee threw the paper towel into before she rounded the corner only to be slammed against the wall by someone apparently passing.

"Watch it lady!" a voice yelled before turning the corner she just came from without her getting a good look him.

Now Lee was a strong girl so if someone managed to actually make her go off balance it was a feat in and of itself whether or not she saw it coming. The person would have to be bigger, stronger or moving really fast for them to get the drop on her. she gritted her teeth and stomped around the corner to see the 'dead man' and to her surprise it was a short boy walking casually with one hand in his pocket while the other one held something he was eating. She was surprised at first but that quickly subsided as she walked after him.

"HEY ASSHOLE!" she yelled angrily, usually this would be enough for them to at least turn around and look at her but the boy kept walking completely ignoring her.

Lee's fury built up even more as she took several more steps while glaring at his back only to see his hand whip over his shoulder without slowing or looking back. she heard something zip pass dangerously close to her face and landed in the trash can several feet behind her with a *Clank.*

Again Lee was flabbergasted not at the fact that he managed to land something in a trash can more than 20 feet from him while walking and not looking back or that he threw it over his shoulder and it flew so fast that she couldn't even perceive _what_ it was.

No it was because it nearly grazed her face and he didn't look back once, now Lee was sure he was a dead man walking. She made a scowl and stomped towards the short boy who was now a long distance away from her and seems to be headed for a building.

' _Doesn't matter where he's going or who he's meeting, that kid is_ _ **dead**_ _!'_ She screamed in her mind with an expression showing how she felt. His features became more recognizable to her the closer she got and for some reason something grabbed her attention. It was the three antennae like hair sticking out of his otherwise smooth black hair, her expression softened a bit.

That's when she noticed that he had a chain hanging by his leg that looked to be attached to his pants. That's when the realization hit her and all of her malice towards the boy fell as she stared at his back and said almost in a whisper

"Eddy!?"

 _To Be Continued…_


	6. Chance Encounter

**Chapter 6: Chance Encounters**

' _WHERE THE FUCK IS HE!?'_ Marie screamed in her thoughts, with only 15 minutes left in recess. After checking the library Double D was nowhere to be found so she decided to check random places inside the buildings that he would most likely be. At least where he would have been 7 years ago, Marie's obsession with Double D when they were younger made her find out many things about his personality what he liked and disliked, where he would go to relax but all the places she thought came up empty.

She angrily groaned and stomped her foot in frustration before punching the nearest locker, the action leaving a dent. "Fuck it, I'm outta here." She finally gave up and headed for her locker.

* * *

Meanwhile Lee was peaking inside the room used by the boxing club which was of course devoid of its members with only Eddy inside. Earlier she realized it was him who bumped into her and almost _hit_ her with…whatever he threw pass her face. Reunion or not she was about to educate him why he feared her when they were younger, Kanker style. A grin crept on her face as she pondered what she would do to him and then it occurred to her just what the hell was he doing out here anyway?

She followed him to the huge warehouse like buildings that housed the different sports clubs rooms which was odd. Was he part of a sports club? Who cares? All that mattered was that little brat was going to get a good old fashioned Kanker-

*SMASH*

Lee's thoughts were cut off by a loud noise and since the building was virtually empty the noise echoed through the fairly large complex. Lee hesitated for a moment before she entered and as she eventually did one thought _'what the hell is he doing in there?'_ she questioned just before hearing noises. The walk to the source was fairly long but eventually reached the boxing club headquarters, Lee looked at the plaque above the room before looking at the door. The few splinters on the floor would suggest that Eddy had somehow forced it open, even more confused Lee decided to postpone his death sentence out of curiosity to see what was happening inside the room.

Lee's mouth almost hit the floor at the sight she beheld. It was Eddy, hitting a punching bag twice his size, _shirtless_ , now normally seeing a guy naked wouldn't really faze her let alone seeing them shirtless but Eddy had something she would only dream of. That was _muscle_ , he had lean toned abs now!? They weren't for show either, because every time he landed a punch on the bag it would sway further away from his position and he had to wait for it to swing back.

Lee was so distracted she almost didn't see how _fast_ his punches were, _almost_ , at one point he traded power for speed and he hit it so fast that his strikes became blurry and Lee couldn't even count how many times he hit the damn bag. The icing on the surprise cake was the huge scar across his left side, that raised a whole new set of questions and honestly it didn't look pretty.

Lee kept watching his progress though, completely captivated by his actions, he eventually turned so his face was completely visible to her and at that point she felt that thing she hadn't experience for 5 years come back. His expression had his trademark sly grin that he would usually show which to anyone was just him trying to look sly but Lee somehow knew better. That grin didn't mean he was trying to be sly, greedy or even conniving, no it showed so much morethan that to her. To her it showed his intense passion at having achieved something he was proud of, whether it was scamming people, thinking of ways to do that or tricking people whatever the case may be.

She knows that grin very well, oh yes; she uses it too, a lot actually, usually when she thinks of something clever or does a good job of being a big sister or apparently watching the man she thought she got over _workout_. The grin was there alright and from her visible eye she looked at his progress quite amorously, she bit her index finger and quietly moaned as if she was eating sweet chocolate.

Eddy noticed someone's presence since he entered the building but didn't really care; he was having too much fun punching the bag. Truth be told he would have hit a tree this morning but then his knuckles would be _bruised_ then he would have to _bandage_ them and _then_ Double D would start asking questions eventually figuring out what he did then give a long _boring_ lecture about how it was _wrong_ because the environment and _blah, blah, blah._ Eddy imagined Double D's face before punching the bag _hard_ and laughed before continuing his long deserved stress release.

* * *

Meanwhile Ed had a difficult time finding the football team's coach, he wasn't in his office and after waiting for him for nearly half an hour, he was meditating, of course Ed can't afford to let his A.D.H.D make his mind wander (so he takes every chance he gets to meditate). When finally his heightened awareness picked up an approaching person, he was male by the sound of his footsteps which echoed in his ears making Ed assume that he was well built. He smelled of aftershave, cheese and cheap cologne, with that Ed knew this had to be him so he opened his eyes and stood up to greet him.

And low and behold a man came around the corner he was inches taller than Ed himself, he had the physique of a body builder heck he probably _was,_ he had a grey mustache. He wore black sunglasses, a baseball cap, knee length shorts and a shirt that showed off his impressive physique.

"Hello sir are you coach Johnson?" Ed greeted happily

"Depends, who wants to know and why?" His voice was gruff, loud even, though he wasn't shouting, no doubt from the years of **shouting** he did on the field.

Ed pointed at himself. "Me sir, my name is Ed and I want to sign up for football tryouts."

The coach looked him up and down then began to pat him down like a cop. "You a freshman kid?"

"No..sir sophomore but I started school yesterday." Ed said a bit uncomfortably as the coach examined the muscles on his arm and although his expression is unreadable because of the shades, Ed guessed that he was probably impressed.

"That explains why you're not already on the team!" He said quite loudly before pulling out a clipboard and pen for Ed to sign his name. "Tryouts are after school kid, don't be late cause we could use someone like you on the team." Ed's face beamed a smile before he handed back the clip board and pen to the coach. With that taken care of, Ed could get his lunch.

* * *

At the cafeteria May was extremely depressed not just because it was almost time for lunch period to end but because now some guys were sitting with and near her. Most were trying to flirt with her the others just wanted to be in her presence, either way she didn't care; her big Ed was a no show. After making a tired sigh she excused herself from the table completely ignoring the pleadings from the men and dragged her feet through the cafeteria doors.

No sooner than 5 minutes after the doors closed did Ed walk through with a smile like a 100 watt bulb. By this time most of the students were gone and there were plenty of empty seats, Ed casually strolled through, completely ignoring some of the mixed stares from his peers. All he needed now was to start whistling show tunes and he would be the carbon copy of some 50's cartoon character.

* * *

Marie got her bag from the locker and went to the back of the school where last year she along with some other delinquents cut a hole in the fence to sneak out. The place also had some outdoor chairs and tables made of marble in the distance for outdoor eating. She glanced around when she neared the fence, there were people chattering with their friends all around but before she could face the way to go, she saw _it._

The familiar black beanie and without even thinking her body began to move closer to the figure sitting on the bench. She approached from the back, sure the hat was the same but she stopped, noticing a long braid coming down. What if it's just some girl who happens have a similar hat? Those thought vanished when she saw the messenger bag lying beside him, there was too much of a coincidence. _'If it's just some chick I'll clock her one and take her money'_ she thought with a smirk which faded on with her next thought _'but if it's Double D then…'_ she trailed off.

Double D was going through the list of clubs he'd written down from the notice board (Pshyeah like Double D would really pull _off_ the flyers). He repeatedly struck his chin with the pen while thinking, choosing a club that would guarantee a long term commitment from his friend was proving more difficult than he anticipated.

He put his elbows on the table and held his head in frustration; indeed this was proving to be one of his more difficult tasks. Double D decided to clear his mind with some good old fashioned meditating, he didn't fold his legs but he did held his hands connected at the pit of his stomach.

As the calming trance took over he couldn't help but smile pleasantly at the sensation of utter peace he achieved, he didn't take as long as Ed to achieve this state but he seldom uses it because truthfully his mind is always at peace even in stressful situations. He's doing it now to go into his 'mind palace' or so he calls it to dredge up every memory of his friend since the day they met to find out what kind of club he would be interested in, one long enough for him to stay in until graduation.

Because he is searching his mind his heightened senses have been reduced to only alert him to when someone with ill intentions approach him so he wouldn't _really_ notice if someone were to say..be staring at him.

Marie stared at him for a good while not moving, just observing him _'he looks so different now'_ she remarked in her thoughts. He was taller for sure; his features were more defined to further prove his maturity _and_ masculinity such as his chiseled jaw and broad shoulders. The one thing that really piqued her interest though would be what he's doing now, his eyes were closed and he was smiling a pleasant smile as if he was having a nice dream. The sight actually made her feel warm inside. Wait What?

Suddenly his eyes shot open and a grin formed and while standing fast he said "EUREKA!" To which Marie jumped. He quickly sat down, apparently not taking note of her presence and began going through the list of clubs. "The answer has been right there all along, I'm so stupid I didn't see this before, I-" He trailed off when he looked up in bewilderment to see a girl staring right at him as equally bewildered as he is.

Double D felt a little embarrassed and so gave a nervous chuckle "I apologize for my outburst. You see I was trying to figure out a suitable club for my friend…" He trailed off again when the girl didn't move or even flinch, she just kept staring at him. Now he was wondering if he had something on his face and touched it but thought that was preposterous and began to gaze at the girl gazing at him. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously before widening them in surprise

"M-Marie Kanker?" The sound of her name seemed to snap her out of the trance like state as her expression became calmer.

She looked at him apathetically "glad you still recognized me after all these years" a cat like grin crept on her face "Dreamboat."

Double D was silent taking in the sight before him, looking Marie down, she _has_ changed, he noticed the piercings her large chest (well not large, b-cup at best) her curvaceous figure that made her seem feminine and even her legs. Everything about screamed **woman** but alas his thoughts were snapped out when he heard her call him by one of the many childhood nicknames she has given him in their younger years. He looked up to see her grin, yep the same cat like grin she would give him when they were younger only this time her teeth were oddly white instead of discolored.

Double D didn't like that grin she gave him, it reminded him of all the times she and her sisters had chased him and his friends because of their obsession with them. More over it reminded him of how weak he was, trembling at girl's mere grin, the thought of himself that way made him sick and the fact that she had maintained that predatory gaze all these years was like adding insult to injury. His expression became apathetic as he sighed and began packing his messenger bag slowly.

"What can I help you with Marie?" He asked in a monotone voice.

Marie's grin dropped immediately, she leaned on her hip and gave a scoff while folding her arms. "Geez Double D it's our first meeting after **five years** and that's how you talk to me?" He didn't say anything or even seem to acknowledge her question.

Marie sat down across from him while he was closing his messenger bag. "What's wrong Double D? Are you telling me that you never once thought of me while you were away?" She teased. Somehow her meeting him flipped some nostalgia switch.

Double D sat the messenger bag beside him and looked at her his expression unchanged and his eyes piercingly cold, "what exactly do you want me tell you Marie?"

Marie didn't expect that, his unwavering yet cold response hurt her more than she would ever admit. She gave him a scowl "alright D how about you tell me where the hell you have been? Why your hair is like **that**? And what the hell happened to make you stay there all this time" her scowl softened "instead of coming _home_ " at the end her demand seemed to turn into pleading.

Double D's cold exterior softened a he blinked and after a few moments he sighed "to answer your questions in order: for the past five years I, Ed and Eddy were in China more specifically the province called Tian Shan. Secondly _this_ " he pulled the tail of his queque to show her "is called a queque, it is a traditional hairstyle of China. I found their culture to be inspiring and so I let my hair grow out so as to style it this way. Quite frankly I find it makes me look quite spiffy." He finished with a smile.

Marie gave him a weird look _'who the hell says_ _ **spiffy.'**_ She thought.

"As for your final question" Marie actually leaned closer "No, I do not wish to answer it." He finished and Marie was speechless.

* * *

Meanwhile Lee was still watching Eddy _workout_ , he was still going as if he just started, never once losing rhythm, not that Lee even noticed how much time has passed. Suddenly he stopped and leaned his head on his arm while it rested on the punching bag, he let out a sigh not a tired one more like a disgruntled one and much to her surprised looked _directly_ at her with an irritated look

"Alright whoever the hell you are get your ass out here or you're gonna end up as my **next** punching bag." He shouted while folding his arms awaiting the person to come out.

Lee strolled out to him which surprised him although he only raised his eyebrow. Lee on the other hand walked while swaying her hips, she had a smile and at first Eddy didn't know who it was but then he gazed at her curly red hair and suddenly his expression turned sour

"Kanker" he muttered under his breath before turning to the clock, he had less than 7 minutes before the bell rung again so he turned and continued punching "What'd you want Lee?"

Lee's eyebrows raised "Wow you never call me Lee before." She said surprised

"That your, hmph, name ain't it?" He asked while punching "now what. Do. You. Want?

Her smirk returned as she sat on the steps to the ring facing him "you know me Eddy I _love_ watching a man _work."_ She said rather sultry.

Eddy gazed at her smirk then grinned making her smirk lessens a bit. "Well enjoy the private show while it lasts. But uh, the next one will cost ya." He joked.

Lee started laughing but this did not stop Eddy's momentum or his grin "okay I gotta admit that was a good one." She admitted. Her laughter faded when her sights fixed on his scar.

"So how'd you get that scar?" Eddy stopped his punch midway; he looked as if he was remembering something then gritted his teeth and punched the bag with enough force to make it swing upwards.

"You don't wanna know." He said as he punched the incoming bag albeit lighter.

Lee was now generally curious. "Oh well _now_ I do."

Memories started flashing in his mind, he then leaned against the bag and groaned irritated. "Just drop it Lee" He growled.

Lee made a frown. "Jesus Eddy it's just a scratch you really gonna act like such a.."

"YAAAH" Eddy quickly did a spinning back kick which sent the bag tearing from its iron hook and it exploded against the wall on the other side of the room into scattered sand and leather.

For the first time in her life Lee was actually speechless, the only thing audible was Eddy's slow almost animalistic panting which sounded like growling when he gritted his teeth, when the flashes happened again: _snow, blood, lots of blood, Ed crying, Double D pleading something inaudible with tear soaked eyes and finally_ _ **darkness.**_

Eddy stopped panting but his back was turned and Lee didn't know what to do now except apologize "Look Eddy I-"Eddy turned sharply with a glare and immediately her words got caught in her throat.

* * *

Her fist slammed down on the stone table but he was unfazed "WHY THE HELL NOT!?" Marie yelled at him earning a few stares but she glared at them and they immediately looked away.

Edd let out a sigh "As I have said Marie I simply do not wish to tell _anyone_ what happened to make us decide to satay away from Peachcreek." His voice was calm.

This only succeeded in irritating her further "Look you" she began "you think that no one cared that you 'died' but that's a load of bullshit! What about all the people who did care huh? What about your parents, even the stupid teachers. What about…me?" Her furious expression turned to one of sadness which surprised Edd; he had always wondered what she thought of him and seeing her expression was enough to think that she didn't completely think of him as _just_ some boy she could torment although he could be over thinking it.

Edd closed his eyes with brows furrowed as he began "Marie. In that crash I was on the brink of death." He opened his eyes to her looking at him in surprise "However, I survived but that's not the point. I..have seen things that caused me nightmares for months." His voice wavered and his hands trembled slightly remembering that day. "I had seen things that left me to question my place in the world, my mind was opened and-" He paused to take a breath and calm down.

"There are many reasons why I choose not to divulge my experience that day as it is the worst day of my life." He stood up. "I am very sorry Marie but I will not say anymore. Have a pleasant day." With that he walked off.

Marie was left speechless her emotions a mixture of sadness, regret, sympathy and anger. All she could do was rest her head on her hands whispering the only words she could even say "Dammit."

* * *

"Remember when they said _all_ of us died?" Eddy said with an oddly calm smile and smooth voice.

Lee couldn't speak for some reason, as if someone stole her voice, but she nodded slowly.

"Well" he began as he walked over to her with a sarcastic smile "they got it wrong." He was now directly in front of her and his smile turned to an angry frown as he leaned in while his hand was over his scar. " _I died!"_ he said in his normal voice as he grabbed his shirt which was on the ring beside her. He stood in front of her "HAPPY NOW!?" he yelled furiously which caused her to unconsciously jump.

Before Lee knew what was going on he was already near the door putting on his shirt "[I fucking hate this place]" he loudly stated in Mandarin before slamming the door behind him.

The bell rang a few sort minutes later and Lee slowly got up and walked outside without a word.

Afterwards in classes Ed was the only one with a happy face, Double D was sad while Eddy was just plain pissed so pissed that he didn't even bother sleeping in class like yesterday and just took a seat at the back and glared at the board. The poor teachers could reprimand him but his glare was so intense that they simply tried to ignore him.

 _To Be Continued_


	7. Tryouts

**Chapter 7: Tryouts**

* * *

May was miserable for the rest of classes which seemed to just breeze through. Nazz caught to her in the hallway.

"Hey May are you all right you look all down in the dumps."

May gave her an irritated look "are you sure you saw big Ed Nazz? You're not just making some sick joke?"

Nazz was appalled and surprised by her friend's question "Of course I did. Kevin even beat up Eddy yesterday; the whole school was talking about it."

May gave her a surprised look "Seriously!?"

Nazz gave her a quizzical look "Uh Yeah, I dumped him on the spot."

"Wait, wait, wait, you _dumped_ Kevin!?"

"Geez May. Where have _you_ been?" Nazz deadpanned. "That doesn't matter, what matters is that sooner or later you're going to meet Ed I mean this school isn't _that_ big." May gave her a smile. "Now come on we have tryouts to judge." Nazz then dragged May away.

* * *

Meanwhile Ed had somewhat successfully raised his friends' spirits with his cheerful attitude

"Come on hurry up guys. Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy" Ed chanted as he ran to his destination which is the locker room.

"Ed slow down." Double D pleaded but it was too late, Ed was out of sight.

Eddy sighed "Let's go watch on the bleachers." He and Double D then proceeded to aforementioned location.

Outside on the field, May was one of the judges along with Nazz and another girl for cheerleading tryouts, across on the field the boys were lined up, as if it mattered. May was obviously bored, thinking too much of her Ed.

The boys lined up on the other end of the field, Ed was easily the tallest and better built, he wore the Jersey and his helmet covered his face so he was unrecognizable. Ed wondered why there were only three of them because he saw at least ten names on the clipboard, he soon shrugged the thought off.

In actuality, earlier in the locker when he took off his shirt to change almost everyone lost confidence and just up and left.

The coach appreciated this as now the process was going to be shorter. Only three of them remained: Ed who sported a wide grin behind his helmet, A Caucasian called James who was on friendly terms with Kevin because they're neighbors and finally Lewis who had blonde hair, he too was on friendly terms with Kevin but because of his parent's wealth. There were only two spots open and almost all of the other members didn't want Ed on but that was just Kevin and his group of fellow second years.

The captain/quarterback along with the seniors didn't care for their juniors' 'beef' with the Ed-boy; they just wanted the best whichever of them it may be. The coach paced while looking over each boy like a drill sergeant

"Alright maggots!" he yelled "there's only two spots available and there's three of you! Do you know what that means!? He asked the question rhetorically.

"It means that only two of us will be chosen sir!" Ed yelled apparently caught up with the idea of this being an army.

James and Lewis looked at him dumbfounded, the coach glared at him and Double D and Eddy simultaneously face palmed.

The coach's glare softened and in a calm smooth voice said "that's right Ed." Ed grinned even wider (if that was possible). "Just for that you get to go first!" The coach yelled in his face which was meant to be intimidated.

Ed didn't register the hostility and happily asked "Really coach, I get to go first?" he held both hands in a fist by his chest

"That's what I said maggot." Coach yelled again actually getting saliva on Ed's face.

Ignoring the coach's threatening voice he shook the saliva off and merrily went ahead to face one of the training equipment, it was used by players to practice tackling. Ed stared it down like he was in a Mexican standoff.

James and Lewis were holding back their laugh at his seeming idiocy "this guy is so retarded." Retorted James to Lewis after which he snickered harder.

Double D had a sense of foreboding all of a sudden and turned to Eddy "Eddy…" he trailed off to glance where Eddy was looking, the _cheerleading_ tryouts and did a bored expression. "Eddy!" he said loudly

"What!? What'd you want sockhead? Can't you see I'm busy?" He continued watching.

"Busy ogling women in short skimpy outfits?"

"Yep" was Eddy's reply this time he had a grin.

Double D folded his arms and looked at his friend while his head tilted a bit "I thought you were supposed to be mature Eddy?" he commented in a condescending tone

Eddy look to him like he was crazy "they are hot chicks in _short,_ _skimpy_ skirts doing gymnastics, _mature_ has nothing to do with it. Some things are just hard wired Double D." he said before continuing his perverted leering.

Double D now had enough and forcibly turned Eddy's head towards Ed "What about Ed? We're supposed to supporting _him_."

"Look Double D" he sighed "we both know that Ed's a shoe in so technically we don't need to 'support' him. As far as I'm concerned we're just wating for the coach to add him to the team so we can go home." Although blunt, Eddy's words had logic behind them but his friend still had an unsure look. "Okay what's eating at ya sockhead?"

"Well Eddy, I'm just worried that the excitement would make Ed overdo it a tad." His voice showed concerned.

Eddy laughed at him "yeah and how would he do that?"

Just then Ed made a short yell and charged at the equipment, he collided with what must have been full strength because the equipment which was rooted in the ground and weighed over a hundred kilos was uprooted from the ground and flung across the field spinning at least 10 feet in the air.

"Like **that**." Double D said as he and Eddy watched it's trajectory in the air above them.

May was still bored with tryouts; Nazz noticed and was about to say something when the piece of equipment landed right before them and bounced off still spinning until it hit the goal post. The cheerleaders were scared speechless until Nazz broke the silence

"What.. just..happened?" she asked more herself than her friends.

The entire football field watched the equipment with eyes wide and mouths to the floor. Even Kevin and his friends, the former who ought to know about his insane strength was utterly surprised while the two big guys with him silently thanked God they didn't attack the Eds two days ago.

Everyone on the field slowly turned their shocked expression to the apparent source which was a jumpy boy.

"How did I do coach?" He turned to their shocked expression and his grin faltered somewhat. He looked at the equipment then looked at everyone else and laughed nervously "Uh oops I guess I put a little too much in that one huh. Heh heh" he chuckled nervously.

Eddy burst out laughing hysterically, the field was so silent now that everyone could hear it clearly. May looked to see a short boy holding his sides and laughing while a taller one wearing a black beanie pinched the bridge of his nose. She squinted her eyes and then they widened

"Eddy? Double D? she whispered before turning to the tall boy with a helmet covering his head.

Just then Eddy got up and shouted "ATTA BOY ED!"

The name rang through May's ears then a wide grin formed, she quickly stood up only to be yanked back to her chair.

"Easy there girlfriend." Nazz said

May seemed to ignore her "That's big Ed!" she squealed.

"I know, but you can't go over there."

"Why not!?" she angrily asked while still trying to escape her grip but to no avail.

"Okay first of all, we're still in the middle of judging _our_ tryouts and second Ed looks like he's trying out for the team so you shouldn't distract him."

May looked at her with puppy dog eyes "really."

Nazz gave her a sincere smile "yeah and if, no, _when_ he makes the team you will have lots of chances to talk to him."

May's smile from this morning returned which caused Nazz to smile in return. "But you have to take this serious just like Ed does." She said pointing to the equipment standing against the goal post right before it fell down. May gave a quick nod before sitting down.

Meanwhile the coach was the first to regain his composure and his shocked expression turned to an angry one which made Ed gulp. The coach stomped over to Ed who instinctively stood at attention.

"That was too strong boy!" he yelled causing some saliva to reach Ed. "What'd you think would happen if that was another player huh!?" Ed's shoulders slumped in realization and the coach's expression softened a bit, as if he didn't know his words would hit _that_ hard. In a softer but still harsh tone he sighed "you did good Ed, but watch your strength next time, wouldn't want any accidents on the field."

Ed brightened up a bit "you mean I made the team?"

"HELL NO!" he shot back causing him to straighten up again. "There's more to football than being strong boy. Oh no we're just getting started; now bring that equipment back so James and Lewis can practice. NOW!"

"Yes sir!" Ed yelled before running to the other side and lifted the equipment over his shoulder and effortlessly carried it back to place it in the same position.

Meanwhile the rest of the team had mixed reactions most of them either feared or were shocked by Ed's strength. Some mostly the seniors wanted Ed on the team badly while Kevin's group although still in awe already made up their mind about Ed and this didn't change in fact it intensified since Ed would steal the spotlight from them.

And so it began the first test was to see if they were properly coordinated so a member of the team would have to throw the ball towards the recruits and they will have to catch it, Kevin volunteered almost immediately. He threw the ball passively at James and Lewis as for Ed he threw so fast that it actually cut the air and made a sound, Ed reflexively caught simultaneously spinning and threw it from his position almost at the end of the field pass Kevin and landed through the goal post on the _other_ side of the field.

Eddy actually laughed harder shouting "nice pass shovel chin!" Double D had opted to ignore Eddy because it's all fun and games plus his blood pressure would rise if he had to comment on _every single_ thing Eddy did.

Then came that wide eyed mouth gaped moment again and Ed laughed nervously _again_ with an "oops" _again_. This time the coach didn't reprimand him instead nodded his head in approval and from then on only the captain, Terry drilled the new recruits because unlike the rest of them he actually cared about the sport and not the perks that came with playing it.

Ed decided to keep himself in check, he already let slip some of the fruits of his time in Tian Shan which would raise further questions. Even though he held back Ed still dominated the tryouts, after all Ed is naturally athletic plus he has one year over his competition.

All May could do was watch dreamily at the sidelines, cheerleading tryouts ended before because of the awkward pauses caused by Ed in _his_ tryouts which extended the time.

Now it was the hardest and most insane part, each recruit was to _try_ and score a touchdown against players on the team. This unorthodox method was used because the coach couldn't decide among them so seeing how good they were without training was better. The persons on the opposing team were mixed but Kevin was there and he gave a wink to Lewis to which the boy grinned

The whistle was blown and Lewis took it easy and started running fast, as always Kevin and his lackey's took it easy on him. Slowing down so he could dodge or pretending to fumble so he could _push_ them out of the way but then, a quarter way from the touchdown line he was hit with a lariat from a senior. Lewis back flipped and landed on his stomach groaning in pain and that's when Kevin furiously approached him

"What the fuck Steven? He was cool!" He said loudly but only so Steven could hear.

Steven took off his helmet revealing himself to be an African American. "What can I say? the runt left himself wide open."

Kevin glared at him "Dude! Don't you know who his parents are? "

"No and I don't give a shit if you can't add another lackey to your pack 'Alpha Dog." Steven was now dead serious and Kevin gulped.

"Still fucking better than that dork!" He said pointing to Ed.

Steven was now pissed and blocked Kevin from everyone's view so he could grab him by the collar with one hand. Kevin was sweating a bit and he now noticed how tall Steven was.

"That 'dork' could actually make us _win_ the championship this year. Whatever beef you have with him and his friends" he nodded to Eddy and Double D who have been watching them with interest "me and the other upperclassmen don't care, if he's good he's good, besides" he let go of Kevin and put on his helmet "no one gets a free pass." He finished before running to regroup with everyone else.

Kevin was really pissed but he knew better than too actually try and fight Steven. He just stomped to where they were but glanced up to see Eddy's grinning face which only infuriated him more before putting on his helmet.

James was up next and with caution he went off actually making it pass half way before he was tackled by the captain. Terry was actually friendlier to him as he held his hand out to help James to his feet.

"Nice moves James." He said as the youth grabbed on and hoisted himself off the ground. With a few pats on the shoulder he and the captain walked off. Kevin smiled, at least one of his boys was going through.

Kevin then glared at Ed, now he needed to stop Ed before he reached where Lewis was and since they weren't going to show mercy this would make it simpler. Ed was set; his grin was gone and replaced with determination, he gripped the ball close to his chest and crouched and then..*TWEET* the whistle was blown.

Ed shot forward but not hard, he dodged left and right at normal speed, _'no fancy tricks this time mister'_ he told himself. They were forming on him and he suddenly stopped right before someone tried tackling him and headed to the sides, jumping more dive tackles.

"Go Ed Go!" Eddy shouted from the sidelines.

Hearing his friend cheer seemed to spur Ed on has his speed picked up and he pass where Lewis crashed heading closer to the goal but Kevin picked his speed as well intending to cut him off. Ed continued dodging, he did a dive roll, shoved some poor sap and even did a slide; Ed was near the touchdown line when he peered to his right and saw Kevin coming straight for him. Ed gritted his teeth and made a dive at the same time Kevin also did a dive, and it was close Kevin was directly at Ed's side, he knew Ed wouldn't make it.

What Kevin didn't expect was for Ed to turn the dive midway into a front flip while curled up like a ball. Ed avoided Kevin's tackle and landed on his feet with the ball in hand while Kevin landed face first in the grass.

"I did it!" Ed shouted excitedly.

Double D and Eddy actually stood up shouting words of congratulation, Double D for making it to the goal, Eddy because he made Kevin look like a chump, _again_. May squealed happily while jumping up and down but quickly calmed herself when her fellow cheerleaders gave her questionable looks, she kept the smile though and clapped him.

"Alright everybody calm down" the coach yelled as Ed, Lewis and James lined up. James you're second line, Ed you're a linesmen and Lewis maybe next year.

With that there was a short celebration with the team congratulating their new team members. May was walking fast towards them when a hand stopped her from behind, she turned around to see Nazz

"What now Nazz!? Can't you see I'm about to congratulate him?" She said but her other motive would be to show off her drastic makeover to Ed in hopes that he would reciprocate her love, after all her beauty was now comparable to Nazz and she knew for a fact that Ed liked Nazz.

"Uh yeah, about that, May you should know that he looks a lot different than you remember him."

May was actually worried now "What do you mean?" she asked curiously.

At that time Ed took off his helmet and grinned brightly "I did it guys, I made the team." He rushed over to the bleachers to greet his friends who made their way down.

Just then May glanced at him and her heart skipped a beat as she saw what Nazz was talking about: his yellowish skin was now regular, his scraggy hair is neatly groomed and even, from this distance she could see his white teeth. May gripped her heart and looked down, her eyes now shadowed she thought _'oh..my..gosh..h-he..he's..a..a..HUNK!'_ She lifted her head to show hearts in her eyes and a wide smile.

Without saying anything for a few moments she sprinted towards him in a straight line, not run, **sprint**. Some of the other players were in the way and without breaking her straight path she pushed down, jumped over and shove them aside.

Her target insight she yelled "Big Ed!" while using her hands to push off a guy's head then did an air summersault to land on her hand to cartwheel.

The Eds turned to see a cheerleader do multiple cartwheels in their direction.

"Look Ed you already have a fangirl." Eddy mused

May stopped her cartwheels several feet from them to sprint once more. The Eds were stunned by her appearance as she came in dangerously close

"Hello, who are yo- oof"Ed couldn't finish his sentence as he was tackled two feet away from his location. Double D and Eddy looked on in confusion to see the blonde hair beauty straddle an utterly confused Ed.

May was admiring the muscles under his shirt before leaning closer to his confused face and in a sultry voice whispered "some honey for my honey?" Before he could reply she gave him a deep, sensual kiss while straddling him, her first thoughts _'he smells so clean and his breath smells like mint, yum.'_

Eddy looked at them "what the hell is going on here sockhead?" He turned to his friend only to see him have a shocked expression

"It can't be" Double D said more to himself before he ran next to them, Eddy followed. May was still kissing Ed, her mind was in euphoria while his eyes seemed glazed over.

"May Kanker?" at the mention of her name she sat up to look directly at Double D.

"Hi Double D, Eddy long time no see." She gave them a sparkling smile to reveal her perfect teeth

Eddy's mouth dropped, he shifted his gaze from Double D to May after each of the following stammered utterances "wha…but..she..I..wh…May Kanker!?" He finally said in defeat to which she acknowledged with several nods.

"Yep that's me."

"May?" a quiet voice said under her.

May turned to see Ed staring at her like she had two heads and smiled at him "hi big Ed." She gave a cute grin and tilted her head.

Suddenly the world didn't make any sense to Ed, _literally_. There he was pinned to the ground by an insanely cute girl and it turned out to be his childhood tormentor. He never really hated May actually Ed doesn't really _hate_ he just _doesn't like_ things. He doesn't like how his family treated him, he didn't like how he _used_ to be and he didn't like how May would cling to him and give him unwanted affection.

Thinking about it now she didn't look ugly to him 5 years ago he just wasn't interested in 'mushy' stuff back then. But ever since he started rehabilitating himself he became more open to the idea of a relationship and now he began to unconsciously dredge up all the memories he had of May since he first met her, all of them in chronological order.

Ed didn't move a muscle he stared at the sky, he didn't even blink, his eyes were still glazed over but he appeared to be in deep thought. Nazz finally caught up with them, the rest of the players didn't bother to approach the scene

"Sorry guys I tried to stop her but you know the whole Kanker strength thing."

Double D and Eddy looked at each other and nodded.

"So what's going on with Ed?" she asked pointing at him.

"It would appear that he is in deep thought about this particular predicament." Double D responded.

"Really?" Nazz said skeptically. She knew Ed never really _thinks_ and even though they have changed hearing it was still a bit of shock.

"Yeah I couldn't believe it back then either but yeah, Ed's actually thinking." Eddy added.

May looked at Ed with worry before getting off him but he didn't move and he was so deep in his _'mind palace'_ remembering everything about her he didn't blink. He was in deep, too deep and a memory flashed before him that he buried a long time ago _blood…screams..bloody corpse._ The images kept repeating in his mind and soon that was all he saw, relieving those memories over and over and over again then he saw his best friend's lifeless eyes.

That's when he gasped loudly while sitting up, sweat was dripping from his face,, his Jersey had huge stains on it from his perspiration. The images didn't stop and he suddenly gripped his head almost as if having a splitting headache then he stopped and looked at _her_.

He looked at May with a dumb, blank stare, he seemed aloof for some reason, the spark he had was gone, and he just stared at her squinting his eyes as if he didn't recognize her. Eddy and especially Double D were now very worried about him. They of all people knew that look; it was one of his frequent expressions when they were 12.

"Ed?" Double D called cautiously to which he turned around and gave a big dopey smile

"Hiya guys." He exclaimed. Double D's expression sank

Eddy clenched his fist "What the hell's going on Double D?"

"I-I" Double D tried to form words and perhaps for the first time, in a long time was rendered speechless by the situation.

"What the hell did she do to him?" Eddy said glaring at May who was as dumbfounded as Nazz.

"Cool I'm way big." Ed was feeling his arms, stopped to check his shirt then glanced over at Nazz. "Whoa, Nazz you're big too, and you Double D and you too Eddy and hmm?" He looked directly at May and tilted his head curiously "Who are you?" he pointed at May.

Silence befell them and May's lip was trembling "Ed i-it's me May, May Kanker."

Ed looked at her before his expression became one of terror, he was now trembling and pointing at her "K-K-K-KAN..KANKE-ARGH!" He griped his head again and fell to his knees screaming in pain.

"Ed it's all right just calm down." Double D pleaded, Eddy beside him on the other side.

Seeing Ed in so much pain made May want to rush over but Eddy gave her an intense glare "STAY BACK KANKER!" He growled

"They're all dead." Eddy heard a voice behind him say and instantly the color from his face drained.

Ed had an enraged look on his face along with streaming tears; he stood up "[why, why did everyone have to die? Why were we the only ones alive!?]" Ed said loudly in Mandarin.

They were both distraught but before they could even attempt an answer he stood up albeit wobbly. He looked at his friends then at May right before another headache came on and while looking at her face declared

"I should have just died with the rest of them." Then without warning, he dropped face first into the grass, now unconscious.

 _To Be Continued_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Okay things turned a bit dark there but now you are probably wondering just what happened to them that could even traumatize Ed to this degree, well bits and pieces from all of their viewpoints will be explained in the coming chapters.**

 **Next order of business, if I didn't have to mention this, I am** _ **not**_ **American people. So I don't really know the first thing about football. In fact I kinda got the tryouts part from a show on TV and so, I would like to thank Bluescarlet for the suggestions, I** _ **really**_ **appreciate it, THANK YOU.**

 **Another thing that I will address right here and now that hopefully no one will comment on after this. Ed's strength, let be honest he's is** _ **ridiculously**_ **strong in the series, but that stunt I pulled should not be taken in stride. I'm not gonna make him lift a house, in fact his strength depends on certain conditions being met, that is, his emotions and adrenaline levels plus some other stuff that I would have to research. This was probably a onetime thing because I wanted to add some comedy, after all that's what Ed, Edd and Eddy is all about!**

 _ **Now**_ **you guys can bash me about Ed's apparent Breakdown, type to it.**


	8. Some Things Never Change

**Chapter 8: Some Things Never Change**

Ed had collapsed onto the grass; Double D was the first was to tend to his friend followed by Eddy and then Nazz. May stood there shocked for a few moments even the football team began to form around the unconscious boy.

With watered eyes she briskly made her way to Ed but was stopped when she saw Eddy giving her a death glare "YOU!" he yelled while stomping towards her "this is all your fault!" he declared as an intimidated May began to back off slowly.

Eddy stopped in his tracks as seemingly out of nowhere Double D appeared between them with his arms spread apart as if to protect May. "Get out of my way Double D!" he shouted.

Double D didn't move "no, not until you tell me what you were planning on doing to May." His voice was deep and he glared intently at Eddy.

"I was _planning_ on making her pay for what she did to Ed." He pointed to Ed who was being carried off by the coach and captain.

Nazz, Kevin and a few more players were watching Double D's and Eddy's argument. They saw that the boys were arguing with each other with Double D apparently defending May from Eddy.

"Eddy you and I both know that May's actions were not intended to cause any harm to him."

"Since when!?" Eddy shot back angrily "since when did she and her sisters _ever_ did anything to us that didn't make our lives miserable!? Answer that Double D!"

He didn't have an answer and found himself holding Eddy back as he looked like he was out for blood.

"[Eddy you and I both know that when he was in his meditative state something went wrong and memories from the crash crowded his mind!]" Double D reasoned in mandarin.

May and everyone didn't understand what he said but they saw Eddy back off in disbelief.

"Bullshit" he stated

"[Remember Sifu told us that something like this might happen sooner or later, it was just unfortunate that it happened when he saw May.]"

"But he-"Eddy stopped and looked around having realized they were being watched and why his friend chose to relay his reply in Mandarin [But the way he was acting, it was like everything in Tian Shan didn't happen]"

"[I know, it seemed that the memories he kept in check were momentarily scrambled, resulting in a mental breakdown thus making Ed regress into his former self with all the memories from the crash and after gone]"

"[What the hell's going to happen to him? Is he going to be like that from now on?]" Eddy asked worriedly, his anger completely gone

"[No, if what Sifu has told me is correct then Ed will be in a coma like state as he will try and rearrange his psyche.]" The tension in Double D faded as he reassured his friend.

Eddy sighed in relief and Double D placed a hand on his shoulder "He's going to be alright Eddy."

Nazz had now walked over and Edd moved out of the way so that Nazz could calm her shaken friend. Eddy walked off with Edd close by but were interrupted by a sheepish voice

"D-Double D, is Ed going to be alright?" May asked approaching him with her hands held at her chest, her eyes hopeful.

Before he could respond Eddy bumped past him and stood directly in front her with a finger pointed at her face and a scowl he screamed "stay the hell away from him, Kanker!" The last word spoken was said with venomous disgust. Eddy then walked off

"Hey what's wrong with you dude it's not like she did anything wrong!" Nazz's shout fell on deaf ears.

Kevin gave Eddy a glare and he attempted a grab at his shoulders "Hey dork-"he was cut off has his own hand smacked him in the face.

"Don't fucking touch me" Eddy spat without stopping once and left Kevin holding his face, pained and confused. Everyone else cut Eddy a path, not out of fear but sympathy.

Double D watched his friend walk off and sighed before turning his attention to May and Nazz. "To answer your question May, yes Ed will recover from his, ahem, breakdown." Double D tried to reassure.

Hearing the word breakdown caused May to fall to her knees "a-a breakdown?" tears started to well up in her eyes and she covered her eyes "it's all my fault!" she was now outright crying.

"No I assure you, your encounter with him was not necessarily the cause of this." Double D reassured.

"Then what happened to him Double D?" asked Nazz worriedly.

Double D scratched the side of his face while looking around "I cannot say" he began to which Nazz gave him a frown "this is neither the time nor the place to discuss this." Double D's face was deathly serious now and to be honest Nazz was frightened somewhat as she never saw that expression on his face. He noticed this and softened his expression "I will say this though, there are bigger things at work here and I will explain in due time, say tomorrow in the library during lunch period?"

May stopped sobbing and looked up while Nazz nodded.

"Alright then I will see you ladies tomorrow." With that he walked off.

Ed was admitted to a hospital in a coma like state and the news of him making the football team was forgotten by his family who were too worried for his well being to care. Eddy and Double D were also with him in the hospital room, thus giving Double D time to carefully explain what happened to him.

"That's unbelievable!" Sarah yelled "You telling me that idiot is suddenly normal?"

Double D frowned at her insult "actually Sarah it is entirely possible. In Buddhism meditation was used as a way to calm one's mind and help seek enlightenment. After 5 years of this Ed has successfully reached a similar state and is able to freely control his thoughts and keep himself in check."

"Is that the reason why he didn't come back all this time?" Jill asked while stroking Ed's hair.

Double D nodded "yes that may have been one of the reasons; however I cannot speak for him. We all had different reasons for not returning and I fear it is not my place to make assumptions and give you one."

"The hell you do Eddward!" Jack snapped at him causing Edd to jump back a bit. "He's my son and he finally came home after all these years only to be in a coma after a few days!"

"I'm sorry but your questions can only be answered by Ed himself." He stated while looking at his unconscious friend.

"But-"

"You heard him" Eddy began cutting Jack off "you're going to have to wait until your son wakes up because he wouldn't want us to answer in his stead anyway." Eddy was now in beside Double D with his hands in his pocket. "Besides, you guys have a lot more to talk about than what happened today." And before anyone could say anything Eddy walked through the door.

Double D did a slight bow before following. Catching up to him Double D couldn't help but notice his friends aggressive behavior today I mean Eddy is an angry guy but after lunch he seemed even more on edge than usual.

"Alright sockhead what'd you want to say?" Eddy asked catching him off guard. Edd soon calmed down and appeared to be pondering something. "Well spit it out already, I ain't got all day."

"Yes well, I've noticed that you seemed peeved for some reason, did something happen to you during lunch period Eddy?"

Eddy groaned just remembering "yeah something did happen."

Double D turned his attention to him

"Guess who was spying on me while I using the punching bag." Eddy turned his face to Double D.

He looked down at his friend's face which showed some anxiety and then while thinking came to a realization "you mean."

"Yep" Eddy put his arms behind his neck "Lee fucking Kanker." His voice showed his distaste.

As much as Double D was annoyed with friends swear he found himself sighing.

"What's up with you?"

"Oh nothing Eddy it's just that Marie Kanker visited me during lunch period."

"Seriously!?" Eddy was surprised by this news but then a thought came to mind. "Is that why you looked like the library closed early after lunch?" He quipped

Double D rolled his eyes but smiled at his friend's joke "well sufficed to say Marie asked some questions that managed to dredge up some unwanted memories." Edd's smile faltered somewhat.

"Tch, you and me both" he then turned to the room they just left and pointed his thumb in its direction "and I guess Ed too huh?"

Double D couldn't help but chuckle at Eddy's comment.

"What's so funny Einstein?" He said annoyed.

"It's actually quite amusing Eddy"

Eddy raised his eyebrow "what do you mean?"

"I mean" he turned his attention to Eddy "after all that we've been through, the training, the knowledge and experience to become stronger, we still don't have a solid defense against those three sisters."

Then it hit Eddy, he was right, he handled Kevin like he was a boy. Yet Lee could ask him one question and he lost his composure. The realization made him smack his forehead in exasperation.

"Freaking Kankers man" He said tiredly but had a smile on his face.

"It looks like we have much to learn don't we Eddy?"

Eddy looked at him annoyed but turned to a grin "whatever you say sockhead."

Despite the terrible day they had, the rest of the walk home was quite pleasant albeit silent. Both Double D and Eddy saw their mishap today as one of the many challenges that their sensei would often give them. But instead of it being some hard physical exertion it was surviving suburban life and teenage drama.

As they entered the cul-de-sac Double D remembered about the task he was given prior to all the drama and reached into his messenger bag to pull out a flyer.

"Here you are Eddy." He said proudly while handing him the flyer.

He examined the contents on the flyer "ok, what am I looking at here sockhead?" He asked while looking the flyer in his hand.

"That my good friend is the club that I have chosen for you" He stated proudly

Eddy looked at him like he just escaped from a mental asylum then at the flyer. " _This_ is what you came up with from the time I asked you to give me a club I'd actually _want_ to join."

The flyer said Young Entrepreneur's club and Eddy was quite puzzled why his friend in his right mind would think he had an interest in business.

"Are you serious?" Eddy waved the flyer in front of him.

"Quite so I'm afraid." Double D had his face straight, eyes closed and a smile.

"Well you can forget it sockhead."

"Now Eddy, don't be like that. Think of all the creative 'scams' you have thought up when we were younger."

"Yeah sockhead 'scams' that's all they were, just stupid kids stuff and most of em didn't even work."

"Perhaps, but if you recall Eddy they all failed because of unfortunate circumstances or because of your own short sightedness."

Thinking back Eddy has never been one to second guess any decision he made once he it was made, he didn't take any precautions to make sure that his ideas bore fruition. Back then in the name of making money he simply didn't have the patience to listen to his friend to make sure his great idea would be capable of _actually_ working before forcing said friend to proceed or ignore him completely.

The fact is that he really did have some great ideas and even though he was reluctant to make another scam after the last one 5 years ago that caused everyone in the cul-de-sac to hate them, if this club could actually train him in the ways of starting a business to make money in a legit way that would be great.

After thinking it over he responded with a nonchalant "Eh, sure what the hell, might as well check it out at least." His tone was indifferent.

"I have the utmost confidence that you would be able to create a business that could make it Eddy, you just need the proper guidance." Double D commented as they separate to their respective homes.

"Yeah, yeah whatever sockhead." He said as he waved him off.

Eddy didn't go through the front door; he instead went around the back to his own room which he keeps locked. If only to avoid his parents, he still didn't forgive them for discarding his belongings, he hardly talked to them and every time he saw them **especially** his father the first thing to come to his mind was to knock his face off. This wasn't going to be a permanent state of mind but goddamn it, not even a full year and they sell _everything_ he owned, just thinking about it made him angry.

After a hot shower he proceeded to do his homework, that's right Eddy is doing his _homework_. His sensei had made it a point to get rid of his laziness towards things that didn't involve money through painful sometimes inhumane means that will not be spoken. Eddy shuddered just remembering _that_ hellish training, never the less he is forever grateful to his sensei for it after all now he could actually not take shit from the teachers or get detention.

Better yet he could rub it in the faces of anyone who would doubt his academic skills, especially the teachers who always look down on him because he would sleep in class. Not that he particularly had an interest in what they were saying after all he _has_ to listen to them for the sake of passing. No the plain simple fact was that they were _really_ _very_ **boring** I mean c'mon it's an hour class and they can't even spice it up even a little.

Now his Sensei, he was a teacher and hands down _the_ greatest in Eddy's life, he had to be if he thought Eddy Physics and he ended up actually paying attention and learning stuff. And it' not because he could kick his ass in a fight either, oh no his Sensei as too smart for that and knew that fear could only work for so long, no Eddy had to _want_ to learn and what better motivator than learning bad ass techniques.

And that's where the spicing comes, see Eddy's sensei would use the carrot and stick approach in the beginning, if Eddy did not learn anything he would get back breaking hard labor disguised as chores around the temple. If he did learn something then his Sensei would teach him how to do moves straight out of his favorite kungfu movies.

That's right and it went on like this for several months until it became natural for Eddy to just automatically be astute in a learning environment if he so chooses. With his perpetual laziness washed away due to his training and tolerance for studying as an after effect of his Sensei's teachings, Eddy can now keep up academically with the best of them.

 _Meanwhile at The Trailer Park_ …

May was the last one to reach home, opening the door she found Lee watching TV and Marie nowhere in sight, _'she's probably out clubbing again'_ May thought as that was almost always the case.

"What took ya so long?" Lee questioned harshly not taking her eyes off the tube.

"I had practice" May replied dryly.

Lee noted the tone and sighed before turning the TV off. "Something happen at practice May."

Just remembering what happened was enough for tears to form in her eyes. She turned to Lee's surprised expression. Lee walked over to embrace her younger sister and console her and thus a shaken May explained everything that happened during tryout including Ed's mental breakdown, Eddy's threat and Double D's assurance that an explanation will be given tomorrow.

Lee was at a loss for words as her sister continued to sob next to her. They had made it to the couch sometime ago. Lee scratched the top of her head and looked up in deep thought usually if her sister did something that caused someone pain she would just reassure her that it wasn't her fault and if someone remotely threatened them she would promise to _deal_ with them personally.

But then she began to think about her encounter with Eddy, the look he gave her that actually caused her to feel something that she has never felt towards another person in a _long_ time, **fear**. Lee shook her head and leaned forward and placed a hand on May's shoulder, May turned to look at Lee

"Would ya stop bawling already?" She stated loudly. May was taken aback by her words. "Double Dweeb already said it ain't **your** fault that the big idiot went crazy and fell on his face."

May sniffled before wiping the last of her tears away and gave a weak smile.

Lee grinned "now stop worrying about your stupid boyfriend" her grin turned to a frown as her voice got louder "and HURRY UP WITH DINNER!" She yelled.

May scowled at her as the door opened revealing Marie entering the trailer "DON'T CALL MY BIG ED STUPID, LEE!" She yelled before stomping off only to stop in front of Marie who was a bit stunned at her outburst and was giving her an incredulous look with a raised eyebrow.

May eyed her up and down with mild interest before yelling "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT JUNKIE!" May bumped Marie's shoulder going upstairs.

Marie went to yell something along the lines of 'fuck you May' but didn't bother, instead letting out a tired sigh. "What the hell's her problem?" she asked Lee who turned the TV on.

Lee shrugged "something happened to Ed and she's all emotional about it." Lee replied, not once taking her eyes off the TV. "What about you? It's just 6 o' clock, you ain't due for another five hours and I don't smell pot smoke or booze. You making a pit stop before going out again?"

Marie frowned and made her way to the kitchen "what, I can't take a fucking break from all that crap without getting grilled?" She spat while opening the refrigerator.

Lee took note of her words and much like May sounded off so she put two and two together and a grin drew across her face. Lee turned to see her sister with beer in hand headed for the stairs

"You met Double D today didn't you?" Lee spoke brazenly.

Marie stopped in her tracks for a few moments before turning her head to the side so she could see Lee's face from the corner of her eye "yeah, what about it?" she answered, her tone neutral.

Lee's grin grew wider "how'd that work out for ya?" Her elbow was on the couch allowing her cheek to rest on her fist.

Marie faced forward and continued her walk upstairs "NONAYA BEES WAX!" she yelled from upstairs, the sound of a door slamming could also be heard shortly afterwards. Lee chuckled to herself before turning her attention to the TV.

Marie locked the door behind her and threw her bag to the side before plopping down on her bed. She put her hands over her face and groaned loudly before spreading them across the bed to get a view of the ceiling. Marie felt weird, she couldn't put her finger on it but something was off after her meeting with Double D, his words kept echoing through her mind like a ripple in water.

After her meeting, she naturally snuck out the school to enjoy another day of debauchery but it wasn't there anymore. Her drive that is, it was like the excitement was….gone, smoking weed seemed boring, doing drugs was uncomfortable, alcohol was bitter and even having a sleazy one night stand with some random schmuck was disgusting, in fact she actually knocked the guy out when he took off her shirt.

"All because of him" She whispered to no one in particular.

Another thing that was eating at her was his words _'I..have seen things that caused me to have nightmares for months' s_ he remembered the way how he trembled; there was no way that he could be acting. She sat up looking at her mirror, she _has_ to know, and she _needs_ to know just what happened to him 5 years ago. She can't explain it but she needs answers and if she has to go to _school_ to get them then fine.

With a new resolve Marie grinned and went to use her bathroom, because tomorrow is going to be the start of something different.

 _To Be Continued…_

 **Author's Notes: Good News my devoted readers I have finished editing my finished chapters of two new fanfiction I have written. Why is this so important you ask? Weeeell I once told one of you I think it was HappyPanda that when I finished typing the first chapter of said new works I would release two chapters of Return Of The Eds and so I will.**

 **Not at the same time though, I like to let the anticipation stew before I release it so on Sunday I will release the next chapter which will contain a memory from the crash.**

 **For anyone who is a fan of the anime Akame Ga Kill or Devil May Cry and RWBY you may check out the first chapters of my two new Fanfiction, although you will have to wait because I will probably post it the same time I post** _ **this**_ **chapter and there is a waiting period.**

 **Anyway that is all I wanted to say, peace out!**


	9. Confrontation

**Author's Notes: So here is the second consecutive chapter of Return Of The Eds, I noticed that some of you have commented on my dialogue in the reviews, thanks and may I say that this chapter has me emphasizing on that particular point.**

 **In other news whether you want to hear it or not, I have just checked the two brand new fanfiction that I published and am very glad to see them received so well only after a few hours, just wanted to say that's all.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Confrontation**

' _Cold' that was the first thought that entered his thoughts, his eyes were closed, he was too lazy to open them. No his eyelids were too_ _ **heavy**_ _, thinking about It, his mind came back to how cold the freaking place was, 'Jesus_ _ **,**_ _who the hell turned up the air-conditioning?' *CREAK.* 'what the hell?' *CREAK* GROAN.*_

 _He heard the sounds again and felt a slight sway in his surroundings as if his bedroom was moving. 'Bedroom?' he questioned in his thoughts and then remembered that he left his house heck the country yesterday. He tried to open his eyes at this realization and that's when he noticed that something cold has been falling on his face for awhile now._

 _Eddy's eyelids slowly opened to see snow,_ _ **lots**_ _of snow, he slowly tilted his head forward. It appeared that he was positioned on his back in a seating position; he looked forward to find pieces of metal. Then he realized what happened, the crash, all he remembered after the plane ripped apart: he was sitting next to Ed on the far left of the three rows and Double D was in the far right next to his mother who was in the other row on the far right._

 _They were going down fast and actually spinning, they hit part of the many mountains and elevated land forms hard; he actually saw Double D's part of what was left of the plane rip off. He couldn't even scream his friend's name as a piece of scrap metal hit the guy next to him square in the face sending blood and brain matter across his and Ed's face._

 _Eddy was shell shocked, speechless while Ed began to panic, actually trying to and succeeding in ripping off his seatbelt, they hit_ _ **something**_ _and the window next to Ed gave out letting the jet stream come true and Ed with his ripped seatbelt went through the window. Ed wasn't going without a fight though and promptly hung to the window, forgetting everything Eddy tried grabbing his arms but they hit solid ground at 70 kmph and Ed was gone. A few more bumps, screams of terror and unidentifiable squishy noises followed by a_ _ **very**_ _sharp pain later and he was out._

 _Eddy started to panic as his memories sink in, he turned to his left "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" he screamed out as loud as his weak lungs allowed and in a raspy voice as he came face to face with the corpse of the unlucky passenger next to him._

 _The man had a piece of iron planted deep inside his face; his head was turned to Eddy's direction as if he was looking right_ _ **at**_ _him. Eddy tried shuffling away but then felt pain akin to when he challenged Rolf for that urban ranger badge last month only it was somehow even_ _ **more**_ _painful._

 _Eddy looked down to see a piece of iron lodged in his side, he began hyperventilating and frantically grabbed for the thing all the while leaning away from the corpse next to him. Then there was that *GROAN* noise again followed by his environment shifting like he was on seesaw. With his hand still on the metal currently in his side he glanced behind him to see an almost clear view of jagged rocks, way, way,_ _ **way**_ _down._

 _The temperature must have been in the minuses right now but that didn't stop him from breaking out into a cold sweat. To make matters worse he swore the plane started tipping back, so he did the natural thing and pulled the thing out forcefully, the adrenaline pumping into him at that moment numbed some of his pain or he simply ignored it as his life took priority over pain._

 _He was eventually successful after three minutes but almost regretted it when blood started pooling out of the wound like a leaky faucet. He undid the seat belt and tried to stand on his seat. The plane made noises as it tilted back even more and Eddy stopped while holding his bloody side, it stopped moving and he cautiously made his way up._

 _The uneasy climb up the passenger seats was difficult but not far and soon he was almost to the snowy banks of the cliff and as if on cue the plane made an even louder noise before it actually started sliding back._

" _Fuck it!" Eddy swore and made a mad dash for the cliff, he jumped off just in time as the plane or rather a part of it landed loudly on the jagged rocks below. The noise it made echoed throughout the mountain, disrupting the sound of the fierce wind and snow. Eddy fell to his knees with a weak triumphant smile but soon fell to his hands._

 _He was feeling weak as the adrenaline left his body; he soon noticed the red almost below his snow covered hands. 'Oh yeah I'm bleeding, shit I'm bleeding! He started to panic and remembered all that medical mumbo jumbo Double D was always yammering about. The first thing he had to do was_

" _Stop the bleeding." He said. But what could he use? "Shirt!" Eddy answered his own question and took off his undershirt and tied it around the wound. He didn't know if he did it right as the white of the shirt turned red. He needed to find Double D fast so he could fix this and..and Ed, Oh God Ed! Eddy put on his shirt and placed a hand over his wound, he took a deep woozy breath and shouted_

" _ED, DOUBLE D!" His shout seemed to echo across the entire mountain._

* * *

Eddy' eyes shot open, his breathing was heavy for a second before it was normal again, he calmly sat up and surveyed his surroundings. His bed was a mess which means that he was tossing and turning in his sleep, Eddy sighed in his hands before jumping out the bed to start his daily routine. A few hours later he returned with a frown, he wasn't happy with the dream he had, jot that it phased him as much as it did years ago when he would wake up screaming, heavily panting with sweat running down his body.

No he has outgrown the terror it caused but that doesn't mean he liked it and he could only accredit the vivid nightmare to the meeting he had with Lee Kanker yesterday. Eddy spat the foamy toothpaste into the sink with disgust. Speaking of which, he couldn't help but notice through the searing anger he felt towards her that she didn't look too bad physically. Definitely mature, womanly even, sexy?

"Well shit" Eddy chuckled "never thought I'd use that to describe her." He laughed again at this.

On a serious, objective note though, yeah he isn't afraid to give credit where credit is due and to her credit, Lee looked well, **sexy**. Not to get it twisted, he isn't attracted to her, he was just stating a fact he observed in their meeting and the fact that she looked nothing _womanly_ 5 years ago sparked this internal debate.

In fact, if he wasn't in control of his emotions then he would have probably been shocked out of his mind to even do anything but stare at her. To his credit though and ego, _she_ was staring at _him_ for a long time, a grin crept on Eddy's face as he flexed his muscles and posed in the mirror "I still got it." He stated smugly.

Since he's on the subject matter, holy shit May Kanker! Eddy scoffed as he strolled out of the bathroom in his boxers. He scoffed again, he did _not_ expect her to look like someone out of Baywatch, see it wouldn't have been bothered him so much if he thought of her as just another pretty face but remembering what she looked like kinda threw him off. Eddy knew Double D was caught off guard by her appearance too but had a better time concealing his surprise, smug bastard. He took out a white and black polo shirt, black faded jeans and white sneakers.

Eddy did something different today; he actually packed his own lunch today with ingredients he bought from the local store. His sensei had made all three of them go on a stringent diet; the cafeteria food he and Ed bought on Monday was just a guilty pleasure because it was the first day of school. He had to maintain his diet to do his rigorous training; he owed his sensei at last that much.

His lunch wasn't anything special; it contained food from the five basic food groups, a ham and cheese sandwich with lettuce and tomato, fresh potato chips, melon juice and nuts with raisins. He had worst in Tian Shan and the potato chips were just a guilty pleasure, hey it's been years since he ate one remember.

* * *

Since Ed was in the hospital mending his mental injury only Double D and Eddy walked to school today.

"So Eddy have you given any consideration towards the club I have chosen for you yesterday." Double D asked. He wore his black ski hat, a purple dress shirt, white pants and black shoes.

Eddy stared at him, he almost forgot about that but he shrugged "sure I'll give it a shot." He answered with a neutral expression.

Double D couldn't tell if he was excited and hiding it or was actually uninterested _'I suppose it doesn't matter'_ he mentally shrugged.

"You really gonna explain to Nazz and May about the Ed situation sockhead?"

Double D looked to Eddy who had a stern look which meant that he was serious.

This prompted Double D to give an equally stern expression before answering simply "yes."

Eddy let out a sigh. "I hope you know what you're doing Double D."

"Come now Eddy, it's not like I'm going to reveal _everything_. Although I suppose a little clarity would do them well, to be honest I was a little unnerved by his behavior yesterday." Double D admitted as he gripped the strap of the messenger bag.

"Tell me about it" Eddy added. To tell the truth Eddy was more freaked out and just a little bit scared for his friend. That's the _real_ reason why he warned May to stay clear of him, he realized that was a stupid mistake and once Ed came to he would solve his own problem with her on his own.

Eddy wasn't going to apologize though, after all she tackled him out of nowhere for no good reason, anyone would be in a state of shock from that especially when they're hot chicks you don't know. Eddy scoffed at his thoughts again.

"Something on your mind Eddy?" his words snapped him out of his thoughts but Eddy kept looking forward as the school entrance came into view.

"Nah, nothing's wro-"Eddy stopped talking as he saw a peculiar blue haired girl leaning against the entrance. He swore he saw her before.

Double D caught on and looked before groaning while covering his face with his hand. Eddy looked at him confusedly before glancing to the figure, they were a good distance away but he could make out her features. She dressed provocatively dark and appeared to be smoking but what stuck out was her blue hair.

Wait a minute, _blue_ hair then it started making sense, why Double D seemed tired upon seeing her.

"Is that who I think it is?" Eddy said while a smirk grew.

"I'm afraid so Eddy." They then began to walk.

Eddy could see the anxiety in his friend's eyes but unlike Ed he knew Double D could handle himself so he decided to see how this would play out and not come to his defense if she tries something.

Marie Kanker, it wasn't a surprise that Eddy would be curious what she looked like since her sister's are basically babes now (yes he can admit that, he is a man after all). The figure came into view more and her appearance made Eddy raise an eyebrow, piercings were the first thing he noticed, red lips, blue eye shadow her pale skin seemed to be complimented by them. She was wearing tight jeans and a blue jacket that seemed to show her curves and Eddy could come to the conclusion that she too was hot, in a weird gothic way.

Marie saw them into view and immediately threw her cigarette away before fanning the smoke away and ate a mint she had in her pocket. Didn't need the guy to be repulsed by her ashy breath, not that she intended to make an impression but even if he had changed at his core he was still the Edd she knew that much she could tell.

As they came into view Marie lingered to one side of the double doors which attracted some wary stares from some of the students, a glare caused them to hurriedly walk pass with their heads held down in fear. Double D and Eddy walked up the steps with Eddy purposefully stopping two steps behind Double D as Marie seem to be blocking his path.

"Morning Double D" She said with a smirk but then looked over at Eddy who had his arms folded with a curious expression. "Pipsqueak" she acknowledged to him.

Eddy expression became one of boredom and he sighed before walking to Double D's side "see you in class sockhead" he then walked up to the door, Marie allowing him to pass. Eddy stopped midway opening the door and looked at her noticing what looked like a tattoo by her neck. He scoffed with a smile before going inside.

Double D followed suite but was barred by her hand, the smirk returned.

"Excuse me Marie." He said dryly.

"No way hot stuff" she teased. "Not until I get some answers."

Double D sighed and Marie's grin grew when she thought that he had conceded after all he still maintained the pacifist attitude and you better believe that Marie will kick his ass appropriately if he tried to force his way through.

Her grin went away when Double D leaned in close and sniffed her clothes then backed away, not really offended by the smell, more like backing away to get a better view of her.

"You smoke cigarettes Marie?" He asked curiously albeit with an emotionless face.

Marie scowled "yeah what's it to ya?"

Double D shook his head "that is disappointing." He stated simply.

Marie's anger rose "so? It's my life. You trying to say that makes me less of a person because of it!?" She asked loudly while getting in his face.

He didn't flinch even though she was glaring at him a few inches from his face. "I would never say that I am better than someone Marie and you are entitled to your own decisions." He paused and she swore the smallest of smile graced his lips

"For as long as I have known you, you have been persistent, strong willed and stubborn, you had a lust for life that I would never admit all those years ago that I actually admired."

Marie was taken aback by his 'confession,' she was confused and her cheeks tinted red a little and the fact that he said it unwavering with a straight face made her feel even more anxious.

His face became somewhat saddened "I find it disappointing that the head strong, no nonsense girl that chased me around those years ago is now slowly killing herself with that piece of cancer stick." Without looking he pointed directly at the discarded cigarette, Marie glanced at the cigarette and she instantly regretted even smoking knowing that he would disapprove.

Marie glanced back at him to find that he was gone and before she could say 'what' the door behind her closed. Her head snapped around and the feelings of, anger, hate and humiliation welled up inside of her

"That motherfucker!" she yelled before storming into the school.

Double D was briskly walking to his locker, on the outside his 'confession' to Marie didn't show but on the inside he was berating himself for tricking her with his words. To be perfectly honest this was one of the two things that bothered him, the other one is that his words were true. He actually did admire her for her brash attitude and uncompromising mindset.

It was pure admiration though; he didn't necessarily have feelings for her but cared enough that it hurt him to see her smoking and judging from yesterday her breath smelled faintly of alcohol. His thoughts were disrupted when he could hear stomping just behind him; he 'accidentally' dropped his pen and ducked to pick it up just in time to dodge her hands. This surprised Marie a bit but composed herself as Double D stood up facing her.

"You must think you're really clever don'tcha? Making up that bullshit story on the fly so you could sneak pass me." Her fists clenched ready to hit him over and over again.

"I wasn't lying Marie" Double D's expression softened and to her surprise he had a small smile.

Marie was wide eyed but soon narrowed her eyes _'what the hell's wrong with him.'_ She always had her guard up against men, Double D was the exception because of nostalgia but after 'sweet talking' his way from her he no longer was.

Double D began walking away again, as he slowed down Marie appeared before him to bar his way, she had a scowl and her voice was low "listen Edd" she began bitterly "I don't know what kind mind games you're trying to play here but I don't need to remind you just how fucking _brutal_ I can be if someone messes with me understand?"

Double D didn't respond but his eyes widened a bit as if realizing something, Marie did a satisfied smirk confident that her message got through.

"I-I'm sorry Marie but can we continue this conversation at another time? I'm afraid that it's almost time for first period." He said looking at her.

Marie was flabbergasted that he ignored her threat and realized that he was looking _behind_ her when his expression changed, she quickly looked back to see a school clock that read 7:55.

"I'm sorry Marie but I need to retrieve my books, so if you'll excuse me?"

Marie turned around with a grin "sorry I ain't moving." She said leaning against the locker with her arms folded. She's finally got him

Double D simple said "suite yourself then" before turning to the locker directly beside him and entered the combination before opening it and blocking her shocked expression.

' _He did it again!'_ she shouted in her mind.

His locker was neatly organized as usual but then something caught her eye _'hmm well, well'_

Before he closed the locker Marie swiped his class schedule. She then fished hers out to look at both of them

"May I ask what you are doing with my class schedule?" he asked adamantly.

"Just memorizing your schedule so I can keep tabs on you, **duh.** " She replied as if it was obvious.

His eyes widened and he swiped his schedule from her hand, quickly placed it in his locker and closed it properly. He turned to see Marie using a pen to tick off classes, she had a huge grin

' _Drat'_ he thought now knowing that he has won the battle but lost the war. He tried to make a break for it but Marie's grabbed his arm (more specifically his bicep)

"Hold up skinny….?" She quipped before her expression changed to one of shock.

The last time she grabbed his arm when they were kids they literally felt like wet noodles and to be perfectly clear he didn't dress in a way that showed off his physique. That's why it was a shocking surprise when she felt something that she would never thought Double D would have.

' _Muscles, Oh My God! It's like a fucking tire iron'_ she thought while messaging his arm tenderly, almost as if in a trance. She bit her lip as she stared at his chest _'I wonder what's under the shi-'_

"Marie" a sheepish voice called out to snap her out of her 'trance' "could you please let go of me?" Double D's voice was nervous for the first time and he had a good reason, Marie's caress of his arm had garnered them attention and even if she didn't admit it, she was kinda embarrassed. Not because of the stares but the fact that she was thinking of the guy who humiliated her _twice_ in _that_ way _._

"Sure no problem" Marie said awkwardly and let go just as first period bell rang.

Double D quickly made his way to his class leaving Marie with her hand in the same position it was when she grabbed his arm. A smirk came over her, now she was even more curious about the all new Double D, in more ways than one. She turned around to see some people glancing her way, some of them whispering.

"THE FUCK YOU LOOKING AT!?" She shouted, causing everyone to disperse.

 _To Be Continued_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: That's it, it's over? Aw come on! Seriously!? These must be some of the frustrated words coming from your collective mouths and yeah I gotta agree that this may have been one of those boring chapters but hey between Eddy's flashback and Double D and Marie's back and forth I already have over 3000 words and if I finished the way I wanted to then it would have been doubled. Hate me if you want but I am going to start establishing their relationship now while revealing parts of the Eds pasts. So until next time.**


	10. The Ball Is Dropped

**Chapter 10: The ball is dropped**

Classes seemed to roll by for Double D, that little fiasco with Marie had a bigger impact on him than he would like. Not that he liked to openly judge people, he could have criticized her smoking habit but he would prefer not to. There were only a few minutes left before lunch period and all of his thoughts were now focused on how he will explain Ed's behavior. As his thoughts continued the bell rang.

He packed his bags and luckily Eddy was not in his class which is good because he out of everyone else would have noticed the underlying anxiety on his poker face. This of course would lead to a bombardment of questions and jokes on his encounter with Marie.

Double D sighed again as he headed for the library to meet May and Nazz, that's when the faint scent of smoke and ashes filled his sensitive nose as he was coming on a water fountain. He groaned inwardly and ducked his head quickly to the fountain and pretended to drink from it.

Marie was right beside him with her arm stretched out; she gave him an irritated looked. "Are you doing that on purpose!?"She said angrily.

It was the second time that she tried to sneak up on him that day and he avoided her second attempt to put him in a headlock. Double D stood up and gazed at her, his face showed confusion

"Whatever do you mean Marie?" He answered innocently with a smile.

Marie just glared at him for a few seconds "you know damn we-"

Marie was cut off by his outstretched palm, signaling her to stop so he could speak.

"I'm sorry Marie but I do not have the time to speak with you as I have some very urgent matters to attend to." She went to speak again but was promptly cut off by his words "now if you'll excuse me." He then briskly paced away, leaving her.

Marie's scowl returned and she clenched her fist, she stomped in his direction to punch his face. She was in arms length but stopped when he unexpectedly turned to face her.

"You may join me if you wish; I believe I may be able to answer _some_ of your questions." He emphasized the word 'some' and his voice sounded sincere.

Marie's scowl lessened but her angry expression didn't go away, she put her hands in her jacket pocket "finally" she said annoyed.

Double D then proceeded to walk to his destination with Marie in tow.

"So where ya going anyway?"

"I am heading towards the library." He replied

She scoffed with a smile "of course you are."

' _Same old Double D, where else would he go?'_ She thought while they entered.

What Marie didn't expect to see in the library was Eddy, Nazz and May sitting around the table. Now she was confused and it looked like he was too at least about one particular person present.

"Eddy, why are you here?" He asked confusedly whilst approaching them.

"Aw c'mon sockhead if you're gonna explain things you're gonna need a wingman just in case." He replied with a grin but it lessened upon seeing Marie standing several feet behind him.

"What's she doing here?" Eddy pointed to Marie.

Nazz and May shuffled over to see who he was talking about and both were surprised.

"Marie!?" She half yelled receiving several "Shh's" from the few persons scattered in the library. May covered her mouth in embarrassment; Marie chuckled before walking over to sit down on the vacant side of the round table.

Eddy and Double D sat on one end, May and Nazz sat opposite to them and Marie was between them to Double D's left.

"Marie, what are you doing here?" May asked quietly while lowering her head looking at her.

"I believe she is here for the same reasons you are May." Double D answered as the girls looked at him. "She's here for answers." He finished.

"Then why's Eddy here." She asked looking at him as he leaned back in his chair with his hands behind his head.

He smirked "that's obvious" he began "if sockhead's gonna spill the beans I wanna be here to watch and pickup if he gets too chicken to pull through." That comment earned Eddy a glare from him but he ignored it. "So you gonna tell em or what?"

Double D sighed "alright then, about Ed." He spent the next 6 minutes explaining Ed's meditative state, how he trained his mind to be normal and how his coma is only temporary. He didn't comment on any of his ramblings that day as he felt Ed himself would have to reveal that.

May and Nazz's expression told him how hard to believe their story was bad enough but Nazz's next question was where things got a bit complicated.

"Where'd he learn to do that?"

"They were thought to him by our…teacher..in…China." he replied hesitantly.

"Wait a minute" Marie interrupted "you mean that place where you told me you guys were for 5 years?"

He nodded "Tian Shan, we ended up there after we…crashed. We were taken in by an elderly man by the name of Chun Ma Sigund who nursed our wounds inside of a temple carved in the other side of the mountain."

Now Marie was completely interested now as were everyone else, they leaned in closer.

"And.." Nazz asked. Double D was now officially nervous and Eddy could see it.

"Guess that's my cue" he said with a smirk. Now everyone's attention was geared towards Eddy.

"And we decided to stay after he healed us."

"But why?" May asked a little pleadingly

"Why not?" Eddy shot back with a frown. "Why would anyone want to come back to a place filled with people who hate you?" Nazz visibly recoiled

"I mean yeah sure I deserve it, thinking back then I was a real asshole who was asking to be knocked down a few notches, all because I was some stupid kid who thought that acting like his douchebag older brother could actually make me have friends." He said solemnly and for a moment he actually looked sad.

Eddy's confession was unexpected. "Eddy" Nazz began "I'm so-

"Save it Nazz" he interrupted with zero maliciousness "I don't _anyone's_ pity I left those thoughts behind a long time ago. Anyway, yeah we decided to stay with Sensei." Eddy's term for Chun Ma gave him raised eyebrows.

"Sensei means teacher." Double D interjected.

"Yeah and after the crash, the three of us decided that we didn't want to stay the way we were, we needed to change and he helped us, thought us and trained us to do just that. It didn't matter how long it would take and we didn't care, after all everyone already thought we were dead" his scowled "and I doubt many even cared." Eddy said the last word venomously.

"What exactly did you guys learn over there?" Marie said, taking in the story

Eddy grinned at this and Double D could just feel his anxiety rising as he used his hand to cover his face.

"Oh we learned lots like: Chinese history, their language, heck sockhead here can speak Japanese." They glanced at Edd who averted his eyes even though they weren't visible to them. Eddy continued "meditation techniques, kungfu, blacksmithing and even the entire Chinese and American highschool curriculum." Eddy finished.

The girls' mouths were agape as Eddy's words slowly sunk in. Marie was processing everything and one thing caught her attention.

"You guys know kungfu?" Her words earned her shocked expression from May and Nazz who looked at Eddy incredulously, expecting an answer. Double D slowly glanced at Eddy.

He shrugged "yeah we do, how else you think we could apply those breathing exercises?" He answered as if it was obvious. "Not to mention how me and sockhead got these." He grin as he yanked Double D's out of his seat and lifted both their shirts up to reveal finely tone six packs.

The girls each gasped all of them with a hue of red on their cheeks.

Double D yanked his arm back "that was not necessary Eddy!" he yelled silently.

Eddy only laughed at him lowly "aw c'mon Double D, I was just having some fun." He feigned innocence.

Double D looked at the girls who were staring at them still red. He cleared his throat "ahem, well seeing as we've answered your questions, we will take our leave now as it is our lunch break." He finished somewhat awkwardly. Doesn't matter how much he trains, suddenly flashing his chest in front of girls would make him nervous/embarrassed.

"W-wait Eddy" Nazz finally said "why didn't you defend yourself when Kevin beat you up?"

Eddy raised his eyebrows "because I don't wanna waste my breath on old shovel chin, he's just not worth it and I'm bigger than starting a fight with some idiot who can't let go." He finished.

Nazz was impressed and confused with his reply, so Double D interjected "Our Sifu has thought us not to abuse our gifts." Eddy looked at him irritated that he would mess up his 'profound' words like that. "That and Eddy was being the better man by not entertaining Kevin's need for a physical confrontation." He finished as he and Eddy smiled at each other, Eddy giving him a nod of approval.

With that they left the library, Nazz was blown away by their words and went to get May so they could get lunch but stopped when she reached next to her.

"What's wrong with May?" Nazz asked Marie.

Marie shrugged "beats me" she waved her hand in front of May who had a dreamy expression but didn't even blink. "She's probably thinking how Ed looked under his shirt or something." She said after she swore hearts were popping out of her sister.

Now annoyed Marie slammed May's head hard on the table earning another round of 'shhs' which Marie ignored and said "wake up stupid."

May shot up holding her bruised forehead "ow, what the hell's your problem Marie?"

Marie got up "hey I'm not the pervert imagining what some guy looks like shirtless." She remarked upon exiting the door.

May's face turned several shades of red before covering up in embarrassment. Nazz could only giggle at her friend's reaction.

* * *

Meanwhile Eddy and Double D decided to eat outside since they both packed lunches today. While eating Double D couldn't help but inwardly thanking the heavens that they didn't ask about the crash itself, not that he had a problem with telling them about what he learned in Tian Shan but it's so close to the crash and very terrible memories that he didn't want to talk about it.

* * *

 _The ground was soft, cold like ice. Double D's eyes opened slowly, the first thing he noticed was smoke. He tried to get up but felt a pain in his head, he immediately grabbed for it but noticed that only one of his arms did. Double D sat up in panic and looked to his left arm, sure enough it was there but he couldn't feel it or better yet just couldn't_ _ **move**_ _it. He clutched it but yelped in pain and after utilizing his medical skills he made a deduction_

" _Oh d-d-d-dear i-i-t's d-d-disloca-cated!" He exclaimed with the cold affecting his words._

 _Unlike the other kids who had higher amounts of body fat and could withstand cold temperature to some degree, Eddward Hawking did not. He is highly susceptible because he rarely ever eats any fatty foods and thanks to his parents' upbringing never will, that is the reason why his winter sweater is so ridiculously large and thick._

 _But now he was in an environment that is surely in the minus degrees, he could literally die any second from frost bite, he eyed the fire caused by crash and made his way to it. His body was shivering but it didn't matter, his focus was on survival which happens to come in the form of that fire. He was so focused that he tripped on something in the snow and fell face first._

 _He shouted from the pain it caused his arm before lying on his back panting. He sat up to see what he tripped on but nothing could prepare him for what he saw._

" _GAAAAHH" He screamed and scooted away from the corpse now in front of him._

 _How couldn't he have noticed it before, it was partially covered in snow but there was a pool of blood next to it that soaked into the snow making it red, it's eyes were closed. Then the cold started to affect his breathing and Double D's initial goal came to mind, he turned around to trudge through the snow._

 _*GASP* he heard behind and turned around to his disbelief to find the woman gasping for air while shuddering, after a looking around a bit, her panicked eyes stared at him for a few seconds_

" _H-h-help m-me" escaped her quivering lips._

 _Double D looked on for a moment but quickly complied, even though his arm was dislocated and she was at least two feet taller than him he managed to the best of his abilities to put her arm over his shoulder. She limped along with him to the heat source. After arriving she held her side while they both placed their arm against the fire._

 _Double D immediately took notice of her wound and began to worry._

" _E-excuse me miss?" She glanced at him. "Pardon my asking but may I see that wound?" He asked sheepishly but took notice of her hesitation "I-it's alright I m-may be y-y-younger but I assure you I h-have medical experience." He assured her. She nodded slowly. "T-thank you m-miss…?"_

" _Charlotte." She finished._

" _M-my name is Eddward."_

 _With introductions out of the way she began to slowly lift her shirt, he couldn't help but blush as it slowly revealed her curves. That soon went away and a gasp escaped his lips, her wound was now black, a clear sign of frostbite and it encompassed most of her left side._

" _H-how bad is it?" She asked worriedly._

 _Double D looked at her, he opened his mouth to reply but words wouldn't come out and the girl knew that his face of dread couldn't be good._

" _I'm going to die aren't I?" She asked softly._

 _Double D could only look down and the girl began sobbing hysterically but not loudly. Double D couldn't, no wouldn't say anything to try and cheer her up as it would be an insult. So he sat there as Charlotte came to terms with her own mortality. Just then in the middle of her sobs a loud crash was heard, Double D stood facing the distance and soon enough he heard it_

" _ED, DOUBLE D!" his best friend Eddy was alive._

* * *

Marie walked on the road aimlessly while thinking, sure enough her question as to why they stayed away was answered, it wasn't that complicated an answer as she thought. They needed to change and this Chun guy helped them, so why the hell did Double D make it seem like it would kill him to answer something Eddy answered simply, yeesh.

Then it hit her, "the fucking crash." She smacked her forehead "why the hell didn't I ask him about the fucki-"

"Hey skank!" She was cut off from her outburst by a rude comment veered towards her.

Marie turned around with a scowl to see a guy with brown hair and a bandaged nose glaring at her. Marie squinted her eyes but then relinquished

"Who the fuck are you asshole?"

The man grinned "what you don't remember the last guy to fuck you bitch?"

Marie smirked "Nah. I only remembered the ones who are good. You must have really sucked if I can't even remember your face." She quipped while folding her arms

His grinned completely vanished, replaced with a scowl "you broke my nose you bitch!" he growled.

Marie scoffed "cry me a river pansy." She went to leave but felt a hand on her shoulder

"You think I'm gonna let you just walk awa-"His comment was cut off as Marie elbowed him in the side of his jaw.

" **Do not** fucking touch me" she spat

The man held his jaw for a moment but raised his fists to attack.

' _oh I love it when they come back for more.'_ Marie thought before tossing her bag aside.

He went to punch her but she dodged and jabbed him in the face. He recovered and went for her face again but she gut punched him hard. The boy dropped to his knees coughing and Marie could only laugh at him

"Man I must have been wasted if I slept with a pussy like you" She quipped before turning her back to retrieve her bag. Once again a hand turned her around quickly and before she could react a fist hit her jaw hard, she lost balance and her back slammed against the wall.

The guy had a satisfied smirk and was panting but the smirk slowly disappeared as Marie slowly turned her head to him. She had an ecstatic grin, her left cheek was bruised and a small amount of blood trickled down the lower corner of her mouth. Marie used her thumb to wipe away the blood then stared at it then at him.

"Oh I'm gonna enjoy this." She spat to the side and approached the man who began to step back but she lunged at him.

 _A few minutes later_

The man slammed against the wall with multiple bruises a bloody nose and a black eye and that was just his face. He dropped to the ground in a fetal position and Marie kicked him in the gut, he wasn't even fighting back anymore she let out a frustrated sigh and left for her bag again.

"This ain't over skank" she heard him say as he got up but she didn't see him, she had her back turned, ignoring him. "I know where you and your sisters live." He continued but was cut off when Marie slammed his neck against the wall with her forearm.

Marie gave him a death glare and produced a box cutter from her pocket and held it against his face. "You come near my house, or even touch my sisters and I'll cut you into pieces and mail em to your friends and family. _Got it?_ "

She was sure she was convincing cause he was shitting bricks now. "Gimme your wallet" she said threateningly to which he quickly handed her. She shoved him aside, took his money then tossed his wallet, picked up her bag and went home with a wide smile. _'Beat up some jerk and I got 50 bucks from it, not bad.'_

* * *

At school the bell for last period rang and Eddy knew what that meant, he had to check out the club Double D recommended. With that he went about finding the room, since yet again they didn't have the same class at the end and Eddy asked to do this alone. Honestly he didn't want to hear his friend nagging him about how it would be a good experience and all that spiel, he just wanted to do this and get it over with.

Finding the room wasn't hard since it was a classroom on the other side of campus, he arrived and opened the door, and some people were already inside along with an older kid probably a senior. He was smartly dressed kinda like Double D, his brown hair was neatly combed he wore a white dress shirt tucked in a brown pants, his shoes were shined. Now that he thought about he looked like a guy who works in an office, all he needs now is a suite jacket and he'd pass for a CEO.

"Yes how may I help you?" The man asked.

' _He even talks like him'_ Eddy thought as he approached him. "Yeah this is the entrepreneurial club right?"

"Yes it is" he replied with a smile "are you interested in joining?"

Eddy moved his head side to side indicating a 'maybe' "yeah let's just say I'm thinking about it."

He chuckled "I see, alright then my name's Benjamin Jones but you can call me Ben." He stretched his hand out for a shake and eddy gladly obliged

"The name's Eddy McGee." He replied

"Nice, firm handshake you got there Eddy" he complimented. "You can take a seat wherever, we're just waiting on our last member to join us, she's usually late.

Eddy shrugged and took a seat in the middle of the room, there were already 6 persons in here including Ben three more guys and 2 girls. His thoughts were disrupted when the door opened and Ben tapped his watch while looking disappointedly at the last member

"You're late again, Lee." He said sadly.

Eddy immediately turned to see her and there she was, red curls and everything, still wearing tight jeans and a not so tight shirt but it still showed her features.

"Hey waddya want from me? Not my fault the teacher took so damn long" she instantly picked up Eddy gaze and returned one of shock.

Eddy didn't seem angry at her or even shocked so much as curious to know why Lee Kanker is even _in_ a club.

"Ah yes, this is Eddy McGee," Ben interrupted her gaze"he is interested in our society and will be joining us today."

Lee glanced at Ben then at Eddy who smirked at her "right" she said slowly as she sat down.

 _1 hour and 30 minutes later_

The club was now over and to be honest Eddy actually enjoyed it, they were talking about how business work and he could feel ideas for them come on. The club stimulated his old ways but on a larger scale, it was relaxing being around like minded people and shocking how Lee was so in tuned with them. He'd thought she would just sit at the back observing them but she actually took part in the proceedings and she was serious about it too.

The final verdict for when Ben asked him what he thought, Eddy smirked "sign me up Benny boy." Ben actually laughed at his nickname and proceeded to add him to the club.

He got congratulated from the rest of the club members except Lee who just looked on with a smirk before exiting, Eddy soon left and with curiosity getting the better of him he followed after Lee. He soon found himself walking beside her with a calm expression which surprised her

"Shouldn't you be walking with your friends?" She asked while looking around as if to expect them but mentally slapped herself for saying friend **s.**

Eddy gave her an amused look "I told sockhead not to wait up since his parents would grill him about being late and Ed's still in the hospital, thank your sister for me by the way." He replied cheekily.

Lee was a little put off by his reaction she was sure he would make a scene out of it "yeah she told me about that. Sorry." She said lowly.

Eddy gave her a feigned shocked expression "Lee Kanker apologizing, well shit the world must be ending." He quipped

His joke made her frown, she didn't enjoy apologizing to anybody for anything, it made her seem weak and she couldn't stand looking weak especially in front of a man.

"Yeah you don't have to worry about him; he'll pull through just like sockhead told her and Marie at lunch. This is just one more thing he has to figure out on his own."

This caught Lee's attention "what'd you mean Marie? She was at school?"

Eddy raised an eyebrow "huh yeah, she stopped sockhead from coming inside in the morning to talk about something. Heck she practically followed behind him when he went to the library, he said she wanted answers too?"

"Answers about what?"

He shrugged "hell if I know. But enough about that, what the heck are you doing in a business club?" he asked curiously.

Lee's expression became hardened "ain't it obvious, I wanna be in a business." She answered vaguely.

"Bullshit!" Eddy began "you never cared about that stuff before or at least from what I figured 5 years ago."

Lee looked up "it ain't too hard to believe that I don't wanna stay in a trailer the rest of my life."

No more words were said and Eddy didn't need to hear anymore, he was impressed by her growth and now had a higher opinion of his former tormenter.

He nodded "I can respect that" he began earning a glance from her "you know most people just go about their days like they have the rest of their lives to sort their future out. They're probably thinking play now then work later, idiots." He said under his breath.

He glanced at lee who was now looking at him "at least you have the sense to work now for a better future _then_ relax. Just do yourself a favor Lee" His expression became stern "don't push yourself too hard and live a little cause life is short and you never know when it might end."

Lee's visible eye widened as he continued "and take it from someone who's been to the other side, there ain't nothing waiting for you over there so make the most you can here." Eddy then faced forward with a melancholy expression.

It took a while but Lee responded "you mean you actually?"

"Yep."

"What's that like?" She asked genuinely curious.

Eddy stopped and looked at her seriously, he could see the anxiety in her eyes "nothing" he finally replied.

Lee's brows furrowed "what the hell you mean nothing?"

"I mean" he began with his voice serious "there's nothing after you take that last breath, no heaven, no hell, no grim reaper, no out of body experience none of that other religious or spiritual bullshit. It's just pure darkness, a dreamless sleep that you never wake up from." As Eddy spoke this he seemed to just stare in the distance, recalling the sensation of death, he unconsciously traced his scar under his shirt.

"I'm sorry Eddy." Lee spoke

Eddy looked at her and saw the genuineness in her eyes "yeah don't apologize anymore Lee, it makes you look weird and kinda pathetic."

Lee was shocked but then it turned to anger "What'd you just call me asshole." She grabbed his shirt

"And there's the red curly haired she devil who used to torture me that I know and hate" he teased with a smirk.

Lee held him there scowling with her other fist clenched, Eddy spoke "don't change who you are on my account, Kanker." He had a sly smirk.

Lee's scowl didn't dissipate she moved her face closer to his "don't ever call me that again **squirt**."

Eddy's smirk turned to a grin "whatever you say **red**. Now get your grubby paws off me."

Lee dropped him and he started smoothing out his shirt as she stomped off leaving his grinning face. Unknown to him was that Lee was also grinning behind her curls.

 _To Be Continued….._

* * *

 **Author's notes: Now this chapter is promising, I honestly believe that out of all the relationship Eddy's and Lee's is the only one that isn't explored the most, which is kinda sad cause there is so much potential, you just have to know how to approach it. Does it seem cliché, maybe but at least I'm actually writing it and besides we haven't gotten to the interesting parts yet.**

 **Okay I know this chapter was late and I apologize, I've been writing three chapters of three different fanfics, at the same time. DO I have to? Hell no. but at the same time these are some really good ideas so I find myself less interested in Return of The Eds, not to worry though I've got a few chapters written already in cases like this.**

 **And with school around the corner *sigh* updates might get late like this or worst case I might go on an hiatus. But knowing me I'd probably write chapters for months until the holiday for me to open the floodgates and release the chapters, it's how I compensate, hopefully I can manage.**

 **But until that time comes I hope you guys enjoyed this one, next time more will be revealed.**


	11. Something Never Noticed Before

**Chapter 11: Something Never Noticed Before**

Ed's eyes opened just as the clock struck 6:00pm on the dot. He took the time to survey his surroundings, he was in a..hospital? Is this a dream? He sat up and tried to stand but found his hand hooked up to an IV bag. Yep he was in a hospital alright, the monitors the IV bag, that uncomfortable draft he had from wearing a hospital gown, it was all there.

He began wracking his brain for a cause to his admittance and then the memories started flooding in. He met May Kanker for the first time after 5 years, she tackled him to the ground (he still can't explain how he let that happen) and she basically confessed her feelings for him with a deep sensual kiss. Remembering May's face, her bright smile made him blush but it went away with what he remembered next.

He let the trauma of the crash consume his mind and momentarily forgot _everything_ about his master's training, all the memories after the crash, completely gone. Ed let out a groan and held his head in embarrassment rather than shock. He can't believe he let her get to him like that but it made him curious how meeting May would impact his mind so much.

Thinking clearly he remembered what he was musing about before his 'breakdown,' a relationship with May Kanker? Where the hell did that come from? By now Ed's fear of girls and the romantic stuff had all but gone. Now looking pass his initial fear he began to think seriously about it.

Her younger self wasn't really appealing to him of course she was 12 no 11 and not very attractive, well neither was he. He looked pass the superficial thingsl now and focused on her actions, this was going to take a while so he got in his meditative state

"Inhale through the mouth and exhale through the nose. Clear your mind, relax and let it open." He chanted this and began to calmly drift into his mind palace to find everything about May once again.

She was a bully, gave him overbearing affection and basically stalked him. But that was when she was with her sisters, so it could just be their influence. He tried to find something, anything else that she did in their past because the girl he saw on that field didn't look like someone who wanted to bring him any harm to him.

He started reliving the memory of when they first met, she along with her sisters were very hospitable but he didn't make the best impression in terms of manners and they did get weird in the end when they made them clean the house, kicked them out only to stop them while producing their 'kids.' Ed shuddered.

Then another memory popped up, it was Valentine's Day and as always he was doing everything in his power to prevent any girl (if there were any) from coming even close to him let alone giving him a valentine's card. He ate garlic, kept a spider, didn't shower for a week and wore a bag with an 'ugly' drawing on it. Yet she didn't even seem to care and gave him a valentine's card anyway like all that other stuff didn't matter to her and he trampled over her figuratively and literally.

Ed's eyes opened with guilt shown, he sighed before pressing the buzzer to call a nurse, he was ready to go home now.

* * *

The initial drive home was silent with his father at the wheel, he knew he had to explain himself or May might get blamed for his error in judgment.

"Ed," his father began "your friends already told us about your, uh 'meditative state.'

Ed was pleasantly surprised "they did?"

"Yes, so if you feel you have to explain yourself then it's alright, your mother, Sarah and I already understand." He replied softly.

Ed made a sigh of relief as they pulled into the driveway. His return didn't spark any kind of celebration as everyone sat down to eat. Although the revelation of Ed making the football team did make his father happy, proud even.

Ed had wondered why and searched his mind and to his hunch, all the times he remembered his father reading the newspaper or seemingly ignoring his mother to watch the TV, it had something to do with football. He remembered once upon a time that he even tried to teach him how to play but Ed's limited attention span prevented him from learning the game thus disappointing his father immensely.

After dinner Ed was in for a pleasant surprise when he entered his room, there was a bed inside, a queen sized bed. He smiled but his mind was far from sleep at the moment, and why shouldn't it? He'd been sleeping for two days straight. The only thing he can think of now was to inform his friends of his recovery, personally.

He came out the window of his room and headed straight for Eddy's house since it was closer. He knocked on the door and Eddy moved the curtains with a frown but it lightened up when he saw he saw it was Ed.

"So you're finally out lumpy?" Eddy asked as he slid the pane open. "What took ya so long?"

Ed veered to the side and Eddy seemed to understand "that bad?"

Ed nodded "Yeah." He replied sheepishly.

Well c'mon lets tell sockhead" Eddy began while taking up some books "God knows he's been worried, plus we got homework due and I think he took some notes for you."

At that realization Ed began to panic a little, "how much homework?"

Eddy grinned "a lot."

Ed lifted his friend by the collar "which ones Eddy!?" He exclaimed.

"Calm down would ya! Look just get back home grab the stuff on your schedule for the two days ya missed and meet me at sockhead's house alright?"

Ed nodded and made a bee line for his house; Eddy shook his head and headed out for Double D's house. Eddy was casually walking there and since Ed was in a hurry he made it next to Eddy in about 2 minutes so they could both come up and Eddy rang the doorbell.

Double D answered the doorbell after a few moments and was happily greeted by Ed who held him in a bear hug. The next hour went on as they did their homework together, Double D and Ed enjoying it more than Eddy. They also caught Ed up to speed on how they explained things to Nazz and May, Double D didn't mention Marie for whatever reason.

"By the way Eddy, you never did tell me about your time in the club I recommended." Double D asked with a smile.

Eddy knew that he would hold this over him for months "I joined" he grumbled under his breath.

Double D cupped his ear "I'm sorry Eddy could you repeat that please I didn't quite hear you."

Eddy fumed "I SAID I **JOINED**. " He shouted much to Double D's joy and Ed's confusion."Are yah happy now!?" He exclaimed.

Double D leaned back with a triumphant smirk "quite" He stated simply.

Eddy grumbled something under his breath before sulking quietly.

Ed and Eddy left their friend's house and journeyed back to theirs for some rest.

* * *

 _::FLASHBACK::_

 _Ed shot up on a snowy bank with a dumb blank stare, he gazed at the snow before blinking twice, then a wide smile came over him_

" _Cool!" he exclaimed before shuddering "c-c-cold."_

 _He got up but felt woozy all of a sudden and reflexively grabbed his head and felt something liquid on his head. He brought his hand down and stared at his blood for a few seconds before thinking it was ketchup and licked it only to spit it out immediately._

 _He could feel the 'icky red stuff' run down his face and used his sleeve to wipe it off. He then went to run aimlessly, admiring the snow and make snow angels. He got up to admire his work but made a pout when he saw red at the top. He started feeling woozy again and wiped some more blood from his forehead._

 _The constant lightheadedness didn't seem to slow Ed down as he traversed the landscape. Ed suddenly stopped when he came across a plane wreckage, completely oblivious to what happened prior he compared it to a scene he read in a comic and happily went to explore it._

 _There wasn't much to explore but his attention was turned toward someone who was under large wreckage. Ed approached slowly while thinking that it must have been uncomfortable to sleep under there_

" _Hello." He said dumbly._

 _There was no reply_

" _My name is Ed. What's your name?"_

 _Still nothing_

 _Ed pouted and turned to walk away but he turned back around as if realizing something, he ran over to the wreckage that was three times his size and pushed it off him. Ed struggled with it before he became lightheaded from blood loss. Since pushing the wreckage proved futile Ed opted to pull the person out from under it. He hung on to the person's arms and pulled with all his might until there was a disgusting squelching noise._

 _The momentum flew Ed several feet; he got up to check on the 'man' but was wide eyed with what he saw. The man was lying on his back but his legs were gone, there was a bloody trail from where he pulled him to where he currently is while his intestines hung loosely out with blood spurting out forming a pool._

 _Everything stopped making sense to him, even more than usual as he stared at the grizzly scene, his body started trembling as sweat began to form and his breathing became pants. He hadn't felt fear like this before, his sister's wrath even the Kanker sisters and taking a bath combined didn't make him feel like this._

 _Ed fell to his knees and threw up in the snow and he began sobbing uncontrollable. He didn't know how long it took but Ed stayed like that for what seemed like an hour until he heard a faint crash in the distance. His bloodshot, tear soaked eyes turned and after a few moments he heard_

" _ED, DOUBLE D!" sound off in the distance._

 _The revelation that it was Eddy's voice surprisingly didn't change his mood, the grizzly image of the man torn in two still burned in his mind. Nevertheless he sprinted desperately towards the voice of his friend, for the first time he was_ _ **completely**_ _focused on something and that was making sure that what he just saw didn't happen to his friends._

 _First find Eddy then Double D, with his new resolve Ed picked up his pace, he came over a clearing where fires were present. He didn't care about the cold anymore and bypass it_

" _EDDY!" he screamed out when he saw a shadow in the distance, it was obscured by the whirling snow._

 _The closer he got the more the 'one' shadow resembled two, he smiled a bit and shouted "DOUBLE D!"_

 _Sure enough he turned around and raised his good arm above his eyes to see the rapidly approaching figure that stopped once they were in clear view of each other. Charlotte was confused and looked at Eddward who had a relieved smile_

" _Ed!" he shouted curiously_

 _::FLASHBACK END::_

* * *

Ed opened his eyes calmly; pictures of the dead man flashed before his eyes and made him frown. He has gotten over that image but having something like that on your mind first thing in the morning can throw anyone off. He needed to think of something else, his master, his friends, May Kanker? As the thought made its way in the image of her bright smile seemed to spread across his mind like wildfire.

A wide smile spread across his face for some reason as he sat up and stretched his limbs, no meditation for him this morning, he's going to do two straight hours of kungfu practice followed by some reading ahead for some of his classes, he felt obligated to do it since he missed a day. It was 7:30 am when he met up with his friends, the walk to school was surprisingly quiet for the most part when Ed decided to break the silence

"Are you gonna join a club Double D?"

Double D was surprised by this question and was silent, Eddy picked up from Ed's question

"Yeah sockhead, you've been riding **me** about doing the stupid extracurricular but so far you're the only one who gets to go home early now." Edd glanced at Eddy before looking forward without so much as a word. "I thought you'd join every science related club or **something**. So what the hell's going on?"

There was silence and his friends took it that he was in deep thought as to how he could reply to Ed's and even Eddy's question. "That is truly a good question" he finally said as he looked to the sky.

Eddy and Ed glanced confusedly at each other and then to their friend who was still looking to the sky.

"Well?" Eddy asked while gesturing his hand in a circular motion.

"I suppose, I just do not have the drive to excel in academics as I used to." He glanced down at Eddy to find a shocked expression. He smiled before turning to Ed, "as for your question Ed, I have not joined a club because I simply do not wish to at this moment. After all I have just returned and have not properly settled into my environment long enough to guarantee that my schedule will be clear for extracurricular activities at this juncture. To put it simply, I just do not have the time right now to do any club activities."

"Oh, okay then." Ed replied simply.

Eddy was a bit skeptical, especially about him not caring about his academics, then it started to make a little sense as he remembered yesterday. Eddy went into his room and on his work desk was a paint brush next to a vile of ink and large white paper which could only mean one thing, _calligraphy._ It was one of his favorite pass times in Tian Shan and even though he is home, he still does it and if he is doing calligraphy then he could be doing the other things he did in China, not just the training. Eddy nodded in approval at his thoughts and left it at that.

Eddy's analysis was indeed correct in assuming that he still did activities at home that he did in Tian Shan. Truth be told when he was younger he didn't overly study or invent things because that was how he was raised even though that was part of it. No, it was because those were the only things he was good at, he couldn't do any form of sport because of his frailty and made his lack of confidence more prevalent but in studying and schoolwork he had confidence in.

His lack of confidence had often times made him talk in scientific terms which made it seem like he would lord his intellect over other persons. His attempts to share his passion for these things often annoyed others and made him alienated just as Eddy's attitude and Ed's hygiene did.

However his eyes were opened during the 5 years in Tian Shan, his horizon has broadened and more doors for opportunity opened. With his rigorous training, his body is at its peak physically, the constant meditation has left his mind at peace, and the horrible crash has left him with a new outlook on life. So yes Double D still loves to go to school, he still studies and he still uses intellectual words but that is just mannerism. He doesn't _need_ to study or _has_ to go to school and can also _not_ take a bath without going insane and stomach getting dirty without going into a panic attack.

He has also reduced his _nagging_ to friendly advice as opposed to shoving his views down someone's throat (in an annoyingly friendly manner of course). He simply does these things because he wants to or that it is the right thing to do and the only thing that has _never_ changed about him would be his moral conduct which he will _**never**_ jeopardize and after his training, never will.

* * *

The Eds arrived in class and unfortunately they would have to split up for the first period, Ed had literature, Eddy had math and Double D had Physics. _'How ironic'_ Double D mused in his thoughts. He entered the classroom and to his surprise Nazz was present and she was talking to another rather pretty girl surrounded by more beautiful girls. He remembered seeing some of their faces on the field two days ago so he deduced that they must be a part of the cheerleading team.

A black haired girl immediately took note of his presence when he entered the classroom and so did Nazz who waved hello to him and he returned the kind gesture.

"Who is that?" She asked while staring intently at him as he took his seat at the front of the class, he pulled his queque around his shoulder.

Nazz glanced where she is looking as did everyone in the circle. "I know him, he was one those three losers in the cafeteria on Monday." A blonde girl with her hair in pig tails said obnoxiously. The brunette was surprised to hear this and Nazz frowned at her.

"You mean he's one of those queers your ex talked about Nazz?" A brown hair girl said with a smirk. She had her hair in a ponytail.

Nazz scowled at them "his name is Double D Amber" she replied to the black haired girl "and for your information Tiffany, every story that Kevin ever said about them is a lie! They've just been overseas for 5 years" She angrily stated to the brunette.

The blonde scoffed "What kind of a name is Double D?"

Nazz sighed "his real name is Eddward but everyone calls him Double D because his friend's name is Ed."

"Wait a minute they all have the same name?" Amber asked.

"Well yes and no" Nazz scratched behind her head. " _His_ name has two D's so everyone calls him Double D; his taller friend's name is Ed with one D and the shorter one's name is Eddy." Nazz finished.

"I don't really care what he's called." Amber said while staring at his back dreamily.

Nazz grinned "you like him don't you?" she teased

Amber blushed and looked at her "maybe" she answered and Nazz beamed making her a bit defensive "so what I do? What's it to you?"

Nazz held her hands up in mock surrender and "oh nothing really" she turned to Edd "he's a good guy, he gets straight A's, talks proper English and is like a gentleman."

"So in other words, he's a nerd." The blonde laughed

"Yes Jessica, he's a nerd" Nazz said between her teeth, getting impatient with her attitude "but he also cares about people so yeah if you like him Amber then go for it" She urged with a warm smile.

Amber smiled "alright, I will" she concluded

"Um wait before you go and approach him you should know he might be a little harder to deal with than most guys" she cautioned

"What do you mean?"

She looked to Double D who was reading a Physics text "I mean unlike most guys he won't drool all over you because you look good" this got her attention "like I said he's kind of a nerd so I'd suggest appealing to him with your knowledge."

"Alright I will!" she said this with fierce determination

Meanwhile Double D with his shuddered. His eyes darted back and fort "strange" he said before shrugging and returned to text.

* * *

Eddy was annoyed in his class, it wasn't so much the lecture that got to him, it was his classmate. As if fate had some sick twisted plan, Kevin was in his class and hasn't stopped glaring at him since he entered the room. Now, Eddy could care less about 'shovel chin' as he had gotten pretty good at ignoring people and letting things fly as opposed to just kicking their asses.

One of the fruits of his training that he was _very_ thankful for was patience: He's patient enough to let Kevin get over his stupid grudge with him and his breakup with Nazz, he's patient enough to let Kevin actually show some humility and grow up after he was embarrassed admittedly by him. But as the 6th paper ball knocked against his head, Eddy's patience with his immaturity was wearing thin and he is currently fighting the urge to just leap over to Kevin's desk and do a spinning back kick right in his teeth.

He exhaled and looked across to Kevin and strangely enough he looked to be getting frustrated, as if he wanted him to retaliate. Eddy could tell he was being baited and shook his head disappointedly at him, then continued to take down what the teacher was writing on the board. The nod rubbed Kevin the wrong way as he prepared to throw his seventh paper ball, Eddy simply used his free hand to scratch his head.

Kevin threw the ball at Eddy and Eddy simply used his hand still scratching his head to flick it forward without even so much as stopping his writing. To Kevin's (and everyone's who witnessed it) surprise the paper ball went faster than how Kevin threw it and smacked the teacher square in the back of the head.

The teacher turned around and picked up the paper ball "who threw this?" He demanded while looking around the classroom

Kevin grinned and pointed at Eddy who didn't even spare him a glance as he was still taking notes. The teacher approached Eddy

"Mr. McGee" he began to which Eddy looked at him with a neutral expression. He held up the projectile "did you throw this?"

Eddy looked at him confused "sorry teach but ah, I've been taking notes the entire time." Eddy held out his book to which the teacher took and flipped through the pages. True enough all the notes were there and there were no ripped pages for him to throw.

Eddy then leaned forward and whispered "I think you should check Kevin's notes Mr. Freeman, he's been throwing paper at me since class started." Eddy then gestured to the ones currently surrounding his seat.

Mr. Freeman looked in shock at them then turned his attention to Kevin who gulped. He marched over to his desk "May I see your notes young man?" He asked but took up Kevin's notebook before he could stammer an answer.

His notes were blank and had ripped out pages shown, Mr. Freeman glared at Kevin before issuing two detentions: one for disrupting class and the other for trying to pin it on someone else. Kevin's complaints were ignored and the class resumed, Kevin glared at Eddy who looked in his direction with a smirk then shrugged. He then turned his face forward and scratched the side of his cheek with his middle finger clearly visible for Kevin to see, all the students who saw this began to snicker and Kevin could feel his blood boil.

* * *

Meanwhile Ed was both happy and nervous at the same time: happy that he was participating in class because he took Double D's advice and read ahead. Yet nervous because he was sharing the class with *gulp* May Kanker in yet another twisted game the fates have laid. Somehow he got the impression that she was watching him, it's like he could feel her eyes on him.

For May's part she was indeed watching his actions and found something else to admire about him. _'When did he get so smart?'_ she thought dreamily.

Ed gulped as he knew what having her in class meant, he would have to at some point approach her about what happened on the field. Even worse, he needed to try and make friends with her somehow, but something was wrong. Every time he thought about her, his palms would get moist and his heart rate went up, true he could calm them down but he just didn't understand his reaction towards her.

It was like he was 12 years old again yet it was different, it used to be fear but now it was something else an emotion foreign to him. No not foreign, he felt something like this before when he was young, it was for Nazz but he long got over that crush. Wait crush!? Then does that mean?

He glanced over at May who was staring at him, she quickly turned away and he could see the skirt of pink on her cheeks and his heart rate rose. He slowly turned around and could feel his face getting warmer. He cupped his cheeks and at that moment he realized that he was blushing, a feeling of dread ran over him

"Oh no" he whispered.

 _To Be Continued…_

 **Author's notes: Oh Yeah and the flag has been raised, all you EdxMay fans can now salute. Seriously though, how did I do with this one because, was it good or was it bad, please voice your complaints or agreements in the reviews.**


	12. Girl Problems

**Author's Notes: YAWN~ man I am feeling so lazy and depressed today, school starts tomorrow, I'm sure you all understand. Anyway I will be honest, I didn't take the time to read over this chapter so expect some grammar issues here and there.**

 **I will also say that I have no idea how the updates will go from now on. I mean I will try to make it one chapter a week but** _ **when**_ **that chapter will be uploaded is an issue. Believe it or not I haven't written a full chapter in WEEKS because I finished a bunch a loooong time ago. This so happens to be last FINISHED one, the next is about halfway done and I don't even feel like looking at it, ugh, just saying that makes me feel disgusted.**

 **I hope writing at school as a change of pace will help stoke some of the writers flame in me and I will try not to drop this fanfic because I like seeing things through to the end but this whole school preparation is messing with my mojo. Oh well, enjoy this one.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Girl Problems**

After class Double D was packing his messenger bag and was about to head for his next class when he was approached by someone. Upon standing up to leave he was greeted by a beautiful young woman wearing apple bottom jeans, a strapless pink shirt with matching pumps. She had black silky hair that came to a curl at her shoulder. She was smiling sweetly at him which somehow unnerved him.

"Hi there" she spoke cheerily "my name is Amber McCullen."

"Why hello Amber" he greeted cautiously "Eddward Hawking."

After the greeting there was an awkward silence and Double D was feeling more confused by the second.

"Can I help you with something?" He asked awkwardly while slowly moving away from his desk.

She giggled at his obvious lack of communication with women. "Well I was wondering" she started fiddling with her fingers behind her back "if you could help me study physics" her tone was confident and she gave him a sparkling smile that showed her perfect white teeth.

This was the first time in a long time since Amber has attempted to flirt with someone but by being friends with cheerleaders has given her an almost endless supply of flirtation methods, tips do's and don'ts brought to her by the Peachcreek High Cheerleading Squad. So she is confident that she knows what she is doing for when a cute girl asks a ner-a very smart boy to help her study something then chances are she is trying to flirt with you.

To her surprise though, he was looking at her quizzically with one arm folded and the other cupping his chin, his head was tilted slightly and he seemed to stare at her while in deep thought.

Seeing this she mentally panicked _'he's_ _ **thinking**_ _!? What's there to think about, just say yes, please._

"I would certainly not mind helping you with your studies." He finally said with a smile.

She beamed at him "that's great so we could mee-"

Amber was cut off from her statement as he held up his palm "however I cannot."

Amber blinked "w-why not?" she asked curiously

"You see, I have recently returned to this country and as such my schedule currently does not permit any spare time" he said sincerely with an apologetic smile.

Amber was flabbergasted, this was the first time that someone has ever shot her down and the way he did it didn't make it seem hurtful.

"I know it must be disappointing to you Amber, however I do have a solution to your dilemma." Without taking his gaze from Amber he gestured to his side and she followed his hand pointing dead center at Nazz.

Nazz was watching the scene unfold but was caught off guard when he pointed directly at her. "I know for a fact that Nazz is brilliant and I recommend her to you wholeheartedly. Now if you'll excuse me I must be going as the bell for second period will be ringing soon."

He excused himself but she called out to him right before the door close whether he heard her or not was not known. Nazz approached with her arms folded, Amber saw the smirk she sported and scowled.

"Burn" Jessica teased.

"Shut up!" Amber muttered dejectedly with a frown.

"What happened" Nazz asked while placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"He rejected me" she said sadly with a sigh before going to her bags.

Nazz frowned and went to her side "that doesn't sound like Double D at all. How exactly did you approach him?"

Amber sighed "I asked him if he could help me study and he said he didn't have time to do it and recommended you" she gestured to the blonde girl beside her who looked at her with a blank expression.

"That's it?" Nazz asked with her still blank expression

"What do you mean 'that's it'? Obviously he isn't interested if he shot me down.

Nazz could only shake her head slowly; then again she's seen girls _actually_ get shot down the same way. Nazz would believe it too except Double D wasn't _anything_ like the guys in this school and knowing him he was probably telling the truth.

"Amber" Nazz began as they walked out the class "I should probably tell you some things about him for when you try to approach him again"

Amber raised her eyebrow and with that they both walked to their next shared class Amber listening to Nazz while trying to forget her lackluster first attempt at getting with the hat wearing Ed.

Double D on the other hand couldn't stop thinking about his encounter with Amber, you see he hasn't had much interaction with the opposite sex, who _didn't_ live in his neighborhood except for maybe the Kanker sisters.

' _Speaking of, I don't think I've seen Marie around the school premises.'_ He quickly shrugged the thought off, as the school was fairly large to say the least.

Now back to the topic at hand namely Amber, he couldn't help but notice the insincerity of her words and the hidden agenda although clearly non-threatening was still there. As a scientist at heart he needed to figure out just what exactly did she actually want from him? It should be said that Double D has never actually been flirted with, well yes, Marie flirted with him but that was akin to bullying.

Amber's approach was more subtle as if she wanted him to go to her on his own. Now he couldn't help but compare them since they are the only two girls he's ever had approach _him_ (Nazz does **not** count).

While Marie trapped him, Amber was baiting him. Not that he had any interest in her _that_ way, he was always open to making new friends and he wasn't lying when he said he didn't have the time but something was off about her.

While Marie's approach was forceful often times terrifying she had a hint of sincerity with her actions like it was more than just fooling around. He started reviewing his past with Marie ever since they reunited two days ago and he saw a crack in her hardened exterior of a personality and her words _'what about…me?'_ ran through his mind. She seemed so sad at that moment and again when he voiced his truthful thoughts about how he viewed her smoking habit, she seemed regretful.

Amber's approach on the other hand, although subtle and less frightening didn't seem to hold about the same feelings. It's as if she was secretly trying to tell him something but he missed it but what? What did he miss exactly? He rubbed his temples

"This conundrum is going to give me a headache" he groaned

* * *

Class was now over for Ed but his mind was still wrestling with thoughts of May, he needed to do something about it and so he set about doing just that. May was haphazardly packing her bag, she was caught staring at him, and her mind was running a marathon. The last thing she needed was for him to think that she was that same weird girl who'd assault him any chance she got and smother him with kisses.

…*Smack*

May smack her forehead in realization she _did_ assault him and she _did_ kiss him out of nowhere (A/N: do I have to mention she can be dense sometimes). She made her way to the door only to be stopped by a hand on her shoulder, she turned around and her eyes widened.

It was Ed and he had a determined expression with his eyes seeming to peer into her soul, May regained what little of her composure she could muster at that moment and stuttered

"H-h-hi Ed." She mentally smacked herself.

Ed was silent at first but gulped before saying "May, we need to talk."

His words were serious and she recovered from her shock, Ed noticed and looked around before continuing "Not here," he noticed the attention they were getting "can you meet me at the bleachers at lunch?" He asked sincerely.

"Sure Ed" she replied straight.

Ed gave a wide smile before placing his fist in his palm and gave a slight bow "[thank you May]". May raised her eyebrow in confusion and Ed realized that he thanked her in Mandarin. "I mean, thank you May." He kept his bowing position but then left afterwards, missing the grin May sported as she watched him disappear in the sea of students.

* * *

Meanwhile Kevin wasn't happy at all no he was pissed, before Monday he was on top of the world. A hot girlfriend, straight A's and B's in school, rich parents, a spot on the football team, his place in the popularity polls would make him be the undisputed king of the school when he became a senior.

That is until _they_ came back from the dead or China or wherever the hell they were. Why couldn't they just stay dead? It's not even been a full week yet and they manage to embarrass him in front of most of the school, make his girlfriend dump him, even his reign on the football field is on the line and now _two_ fucking detentions in one day.

Kevin didn't even bother to harass Eddy when class was over, the little slime ball would just find a way to pin it on him and he'd be even more screwed. Right now he had gym which was good, he needed to work some of the pent up stress and at least he wouldn't see….. **fuck!**

Double D walked into the gymnasium ahead of him, he had a sordid look on his face. Kevin entered and found that he was the only one of them here. A grin formed on his face as he realized he'd get pay back after all, even if it's not Eddy he got the next best thing. He couldn't be happier than he was as he remembered what the gym teacher's favorite activity was

"DODGEBALL!" coach Johnson yelled much to the groan of the students. "Oh don't be such pansies, now captains Kevin and Ronson, pick your teams.

It goes without saying that Kevin was great at dodgeball; he takes pleasure in inflicting pain, not like a sadist but more as a means of relieving stress, that's why he doesn't pick the stronger looking kids for his team. No he needed someone who could give him a challenge and make the game more exciting, so he'd mix his team up and find a balance.

Kevin may not show it but he has talent as a strategist although he would rather use brute force than thinking of ways to outsmart his opponents. As he planned Double D was on the opposing team, now as he remembered, this would be the part where he'd be shitting his pants. He wasn't though, in fact he looked like he didn't even care, there was no nervousness at all in him and he seemed to ignore the fact that Kevin was glaring at him.

The whistle was blown and Kevin threw the ball directly at Double D's head, he simply side stepped the toss and it hit the guy behind him. Double D glanced at Kevin before dodging another ball. It went like this for the entire game, whether he saw the ball coming or not he'd dodge it.

As it stood after nearly an hour of intense play Double D was the only one left on his team while Kevin had three guys himself inclusive. The strange thing about it was that while they were panting and sweating from exhaustion, Double D was perfectly fine, in fact he looked the same has he started, not even so much as breaking a sweat.

"Hey Eddward!" The coach called out, he gave him a glance "I know it's called _dodge_ ball but you gotta pick up the ball and actually _hit_ them if you want the game to stop!" He added. There was a murmur of agreement from the students.

Kevin scoffed "Oh please, I remember this guy couldn't even throw a baseball 5 feet." The two guys snickered behind him so did the students. Double D reacted by glaring at Kevin who noticed. "What's wrong Double dork? You gonna pick up a ball and throw it?" Kevin mocked but Double D kept his glare and shook his head slowly.

Kevin grinned "thought so. Not so tough without your little boyfriend to back you up huh?" He declared as the three of them threw their red rubber balls at him.

In one fluid motion Double D used the back of his right wrist to smack the ball sent by the guy on Kevin's left right back at him, grabbed Kevin's ball in mid air, use it to smack the ball thrown by the guy on Kevin's right then send the ball thrown by Kevin directly _at_ him.

The result was the two guys getting hit in the face and Kevin himself getting hit in the stomach each of them by the same ball that they threw. And even though Kevin was still standing he held his stomach in pain while coughing repeatedly as he dropped to his knees. Double D had returned the balls harder than how they had thrown them.

The gymnasium was silent as Double D made his way to a wheezing Kevin, he glared at him and spoke "I don't know what you have against us and quite frankly I do not care. If you wish to continue your one sided grudge then so be it but don't you dare blame your shortcomings on us!" he loudly declared before leaving for the locker rooms.

' _What the fuck just happened?!'_ was the only thought Kevin had as he staggered to his feet. With Double D's action all three of them had humiliated him in school and there was no way he would _ever_ make that slide.

* * *

Double D was angry, he'd always hated P.E and not for the reason people think. Aside from his previous frailty he hated it because everyone would find some way to use violence to justify their actions in it. He'd been observing Kevin's action during the entire game and was disgusted how he seemed to be having fun causing other people's suffering. He was also disappointed with Kevin because Eddy was correct in assuming that he had not changed in their 5 year absence. In fact it would seem that he has gotten worse with age.

Most importantly he was disappointed in himself as he actually let Kevin goad him into retaliating. Double D sighed but then he felt the presence of someone familiar turned around curiously

"Hi Double D!" Amber greeted cheerily.

The last person he wanted to talk to was Amber, at least not right now anyway. Not that he had a problem with her, it's just that he needs more time to think.

"Why good day to you Amber" he greeted with a tired smile. "Is there something I can help you with?"

Amber raised her hands in mock surrender "oh no, I don't need help with anything right now."

"Oh, then may I ask why you have approached me?" He was actually curious.

"Well, word is going around about what you did during dodgeball in the gym."

Double D's mouth dropped in surprise but he instantly shut it back. "My" he began" word does travel fast, might I ask how you came across this news?" It couldn't have been more than 10 minutes since that game happened and rumors don't just travel by themselves.

Amber giggled before reaching into her purse to pull out iPhone "twitter." She simply stated.

Double D raised his eyebrow, curiously staring at the phone "twitter?" he spoke as if it were a foreign word. He gently took the phone from her and spoke "I do not believe I am familiar with that term."

He was fiddling with phone with utter intrigue, he knew the basis on how to use it but he was so fascinated by the new apps and features that 3 minutes went by before he realized what he was doing. He looked up at Amber who looked at him with utter shock and confusion, she pointed her trembling fingers at him.

"Y-you mean, you don't know what twitter _is_?" He nodded in agreement. "What about facebook?" He shook his head, now she was worried. "The internet!?" she said frantically.

Double D tilted his head in confusion "what is this 'internet'?" he asked curiously. Amber was at a loss for words, she tried to say something but it eventually sounded like awkward stammering. That's when a smile crept on his face "I was only joking Amber, I know what the internet is" he reassured her.

Amber made a sigh of relief "don't ever scare me like that." She punched him affectionately.

Double D eyed the phone in his hand "technology has certainly come a long way. So much has changed since the last time I was here."

Amber eyed him curiously "what do you mean?"

"I meant that I hadn't come into contact with any form of technology for a long while." He handed her the phone

" _How_ _long_ is a long while?" She asked him.

"5 years." He replied and she was again in shock.

' _5 years without_ _ **any**_ _form of technology, Jesus, where's he been all this time?'_ She thought and was about to ask said question when the bell rang signaling third period.

"I'm sorry Amber but I must be going to class." He said with a smile.

"Oh sure, see you later Double D." Amber called out.

Double D couldn't help but smile, _'that conversation actually went well if I do say so myself.'_ He quipped in his thoughts.

Although the news of technology being so advance had peaked his interest, Double D is a scientist and tech savvy person at heart. He made a note to gather information on the latest technology in his spare time; his hands couldn't help but shake in anticipation of future new discoveries.

* * *

Eddy went in class for third period biology, he went in and to his surprise found Lee sitting in the corner. The locked eyes for a moment before she broke out a coy grin

"Well if it ain't the dead man walking." She spoke bravely.

Eddy glared at her then groaned while he face palmed, he looked at her through his fingers with a tired expression and noticed that she still held her grin. He looked at her for a full minute before he smirked and strode over confidently to the empty seat next he

"I guess you had a lot to think about from our talk yesterday if _that's_ the first thing you say to me huh?" Eddy mused.

Lee's grin wavered as her thoughts took over, truthfully he was right she did think about what he said to her. She's never actually thought about death, didn't need to, after all she's just 18 and figured that she'd naturally grow old and then deal with something like dying when the time came. Speaking of which

"Why'd you bother telling me that in first place for anyway?" she asked in her usual gruff manner.

The question caught him off guard but he shrugged "I dunno." He replied.

Lee crossed her arms and looked at him apprehensively with a glare. Eddy knew that he would have to come up with a pretty good answer so he sighed

"Fine, look you impressed me alright."

Her glare softened "What'd yah mean _impressed_?" She asked, curious to know.

"Like I said yesterday, you look like the only one I know who actually seems to want to make something of herself in the future. Plus you actually grew up since the last time I saw yah." Eddy looked to see her holding back a laugh until finally she couldn't anymore.

Eddy winced as she laughed away, the same one he came to know and fear as a kid. She finally stopped and looked to him "and what about you squirt, you don't look like you 'grew' up much. I'm surprised the teachers even let you in a sophomore class."

Eddy gritted his teeth but chuckled, he still had insecurity issues with his height but delivered a swift rebuttal "really, you think so? Cause I remember you couldn't keep your eyes off of me when I was working out."

Lee's laugh stopped immediately, she looked at Eddy with shock, and Eddy's grin only grew. Lee tried to deliver a counter but was promptly cut off by Eddy who leaned in closer "aw come on Lee, you didn't think I never noticed you watching me for the past 20 minutes?"

20 minutes!? Lee never even realized how long she was watching him, but he knew she was there. Lee couldn't say anything to deny it, well she could but the way Eddy sounded, and neither of them would be convinced by her ploy. Lee's visible eye came out of view as she turned to face forward without a word.

With his verbal victory over his former tormentor Eddy did the same and faced forward, and without even thinking he uttered his 'finisher'

"Besides if I _didn't_ change I'd be drooling over how **beautiful** you've become now." As the last word left his mouth both of their eyes widened upon realization of what he just said. *SCREECH* *CRASH*

Lee faced him with an expression of disbelief, Eddy turned to her with an angry expression.

"WHAT!?" he said loudly. Too loudly and she didn't even flinched and continued to gaze at him. The bell to commence class rang and Eddy scoffed before turning to face the front as the teacher walked in.

Lee made a sly grin in triumph before turning to face the teacher; Eddy saw her grin from the corner of his eye and could only think _'shit.'_

The moment the bell rang Eddy bolted out the door, yes he was still thinking about what he told Lee. It wasn't so much as _how_ he said so much as the wording used, Eddy as never refer to a girl as _beautiful_ before. Pretty yeah, hot maybe but beautiful!? Hell no that was something Double D would say hell he's never even called **Nazz** beautiful and sure enough she _is_.

What bugged him though was how much it was actually bothering him; he just couldn't let it go for some reason. He needed to talk to Lee and straightened this out but not now, he was already nearing the cafeteria when he spotted Ed.

"Hey lumpy over here!" he exclaimed across the hall.

Ed spotted him immediately and did his signature dopey smile before greeting him with a bear hug but Eddy wasn't in the mood for it. _'Wait for it, wait for it aaannd_ _ **now**_ _!'_ In the blink of an eye Eddy ducked and spun around to Ed's blind spot.

Ed found himself hugging air and he turned around to find Eddy already walking to the cafeteria"C'mon Ed I ain't got all day!" he gestured for Ed to follow him.

* * *

Meanwhile Double D was already in the cafeteria sitting by himself while waiting for his friends to arrive. "Hey Double D." He heard someone say behind him. He turned to see Johnny taking a seat adjacent to his own.

"Good Day Johnny." He replied courteously.

"You waiting on Ed and Eddy huh?" Johnny questioned

"Yes, they are currently running late" was his reply.

Johnny nodded before taking a bite of his sandwich, seeing Johnny sparked a realization and he asked the question that has been plaguing his mind for a while now.

"Pardon me but Johnny may I ask you a question?"

Johnny nodded "shoot."

"Do you know a girl by the name of Amber McCullen?" He asked to which Johnny almost choked on his food.

Johnny looked at him in shock and nodded "yeah I _know_ about her heck anyone who isn't a freshman knows about her!" He exclaimed before leaning closer "Why'd you ask?" he asked suspiciously.  
She being a part of the cheerleading team which is filled with nothing but beautiful women (with various degrees of personality) any second year would know them each by name. What surprised Johnny was how _he_ would know any of them by name. Of course it was a small, very, _very_ small possibility that Double D would actually be checking _her_ out so that would mean..

He cleared his throat "well you see I was approached by her earlier today twice in fact and I am still unclear as to what her motives are. Aside from the fact that we have a mutual acquaintance Nazz, I don't believe we have ever met before."

He knew it! Johnny couldn't help but smile at his friend for Double D got approached by one of the hottest girls in school, and she's one of nice ones, he playfully mused. But enough about that he needed information

"Yeah she's part of the cheerleading team" Johnny waved his concern "and don't worry about her D, she's one of the few members who aren't shallow snobs" Johnny adopted a coy expression "I think she just wants to be 'friends' with you." *hint* *hint*

Double D smiled "you really think so?" He sounded hopeful

Johnny nodded in affirmation "oh absolutely."

"What're you two talking about?" Johnny and Double D turned around to see Eddy standing there with Ed.

Double D was about to respond but Johnny beat him to it "girl problems." He said neutrally and Double D raised an eyebrow at him to which Johnny gave him the 'I got your back' wink. Immediately they noticed Ed's and Eddy's expression change to one of uncertainty. Eddy scratched his head and sat down

"Tell me about it" Eddy stated with a frown as he and Ed took out their packed lunches.

 _To Be Continued….._

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Alright just wanted to point out that I know there was no mention of Marie and that was kinda intentional because she's still a delinquent. That part with Kevin though was just me going with the flow, I want to at least make sure everyone's perspective is explored and tell me if I managed to capture the characters right cause I don't want them to seem too out of character. I want to maintain their original character spirit with a few added changes so please review.**


	13. The Eds' New 'Girlfriends'

**Chapter 13: The Eds' New 'Girlfriends'**

"By the way Double D, it was totally awesome what you did to Kevin in dodgeball!" Johnny said with a grin.

Eddy stopped midway in his eating and looked at Johnny "what're you talking about melon-head?"

He ignored the nickname and continued "what, you guys haven't heard? Double D completely owned Kevin in dodgeball!" He said excitedly.

"Personally I think it was about time someone put that jerk in his place." Johnny continued begrudgingly but it turned to happiness as he looked to the hat wearing boy currently looking back "so kudos to you Double D."

At the end of Johnny's sentence Double D could actually _feel_ Eddy grinning, he turned to him and lo and behold Eddy held his signature sly grin.

It took a few seconds of silence for Double D to break it "well, out with already Eddy."

His grin turned to mock offense "whoa, whoa, whoa Double D. Who am I to criticize someone for doing their civic duty of putting a jackass in his place?" Eddy spoke in a fake civilized manner akin to Double D himself.

Said boy narrowed his eyes "are you mocking me?" he asked flatly.

Eddy seemed generally surprised by his reaction and frowned "no you idiot!" He snapped causing his friends jump a bit "I'm giving you a pat on the back, geez!" he then started eating his food albeit grumpily.

Double D sighed before apologizing and resumed his meal.

Johnny hadn't stop eating and was on his last bite, he swallowed before turning his attention to Ed. "By the way, congrats on making the football team Ed." His tone was cheery.

Ed snapped up "Oh uh, thanks." He replied.

Eddy and Double D now noticed that Ed hasn't said a single word since they sat down, he finished his food what looked like a long time ago and is currently just staring down at the empty plate.

"Is there something on your mind Ed?" Double D asked with worry in his tone.

Ed shook his head before looking at the clock just above the cafeteria entrance, he visibly gulped before standing up

"Sorry guys but I have to go" he said quickly before making his way to the door.

"Hey wait a minute lumpy" Eddy yelled to which Ed stopped and glanced at him, "where ya going!?"

"I'm going to uh, meet _someone_ , um, _somewhere?"_ He frantically mustered, which made it sound more like a question than an answer. Before his friends could get another word in, he bolted through the door and made a mad dash for the football field.

Meanwhile May was nervous, she would usually be with Lee on the bleachers as it was quiet, there were no prying eyes and no one would try to hit on her. This time she managed to convince her sister to relocate to one of the marble seats and tables located on the side of the school.

* * *

May was acting antsy but she couldn't help but notice how her sister's mood seemed lighter as opposed to her grumpy or neutral exterior that were common.

"What's gotten you so happy?" She asked intently.

Lee glanced at her with a smug smirk "None a ya business May, besides I ain't bothering ya about how ya look like someone's tryin to kill ya!" she exclaimed hasher than she expected.

Suddenly the anxiety built up in May again and she actually started to pant a little. Lee raised her eyebrow in response

"I gotta go!" May exclaimed before immediately running off.

Lee only snorted in response before finishing her lunch and stood up. Eddy's compliment began playing out in her head and Lee couldn't help but grin slyly then she pinched her cheek

"What the hell's wrong with me?" She asked no one in particular.

Lee's never actually been properly complimented before, well she _has_ by the few brave men who would dare try. It would usually come from 'tough guys' who didn't fear her or 'playboys' who've never heard of her. Their 'compliments' would just come off as suggestive lewd or just plain perverted and she would often beat the living shit out of them.

But Eddy wasn't necessarily hitting on her and he didn't use the words they'd usually use either and that is 'beautiful'. She couldn't remember the last time someone, aside from her family, to sincerely call her beautiful. Coming from a guy like Eddy was an accomplishment in and of itself and Lee could feel the added boost of confidence. Thinking about it he'd also made mention of how he respected her attitude.

She let out a loud but very short laugh before walking inside the school; she just can't wait to tease him about it in club today.

* * *

Elsewhere May had finally arrived at the bleachers, she stopped in her tracks as the wind picked up, and she found herself staring at _him_. Ed had arrived before her and was currently meditating on the top of the bleachers, his hair along with his jacket were whipping in the wind but he did not flinch. May couldn't help but be calmed by how peaceful he seemed and whether she intended or not all her anxiety vanished and a pleasant smile crept on her face.

As May approached, Ed slowly opened his eyes to meet her incoming gaze, he didn't uncross his legs as she sat beside him. After meditating, Ed has calmed down and he couldn't help but notice how she was almost as calm as he is. ' _Almost'_ being the key word as he noticed a skirt of red peeking at her cheeks and her eyes seemed to shift away from his gaze every now and then.

"Are you okay?" He asked with concern.

She perked up like a frightened animal before replying "I uh y-yeah Ed, I'm…fine." She replied but looked down soon after.

He raised his eyebrow as an uncomfortable silence enveloped them, Ed cleared his throat and uncrossed his legs

"May" he said in a serious tone which earned her attention, she looked into his eyes that were as serious as his tone and gulped. The next action surprised her as he turned completely around placed his fist in his palm in front of his face and bowed his head in one swift movement

"I'm sorry for the way I acted towards you two days ago!" he declared with his voice booming.

May was taken aback by his apology but quickly stood up "No! I should be the one apologizing Ed! I tackled you out of nowhere and kissed you like that!" May yelled but luckily no one was present.

Ed shook his head and stood up to look down at her his solemn expression made her determine expression waver somewhat but she stood her ground.

"Even so, I lost control and I won't make any excuses for it. My master thought me how to control myself and if something went wrong then I should always take responsibility for my actions afterwards."

May's expression softened as she looked into determined unwavering eyes, her own eyelids were half closed and before she realized it her face was getting closer to his and a kiss was planted on his lips. She had to tip on her toes to deliver it and after 5 seconds she stopped, Ed's expression was unreadable as if he was contemplating what just happened.

"I forgive you Ed" she said softly, and then she gave him a small smile.

Ed's expression remained unchanged and he seemed to just stare with a far off expression but he replied "I forgive you too May" he said softly but in a higher tone, his eyes now focused on hers.

They stared at each other for a full minute, his unreadable expression to her happy yet sad one.

"I-uh I should probably get going now" with that she began to descend the bleachers.

As if realizing something his head snapped in her direction

"May!" he called out. She stopped to turn around and meet his anxious gaze. "Um I was wondering if uh..you wanted to hang out sometime….with me a-as friends" his eyes shifted from hers every once in a while, he scratched the back of his head.

He was nervous for sure, that much she could tell, not that she'd even notice, she is currently trying to absorb the fact that he'd basically asked her out on a date. Well not a date-datesince he said 'as friends' but it was as good a start as any for a relationship, **especially** for them. Her silence made Ed doubt himself as he continued

"I-I mean if you don't want to then that's fine too" He said rather sadly

May snapped out of her thoughts immediately "No!" she frantically replied "no I-" she took a moment to compose herself "I would love to hang out with you, Ed" She had a wide smile.

Ed gave her one in reply "okay then, see you round May" he said with happily.

Ed waited for May to come out of view before he let the anxiety finally show on his face, Ed collapsed on the bleachers with a grin. Meanwhile May had to lean against a wall because her heart was pounding so hard but that didn't stop her from grinning.

* * *

Meanwhile

Eddy, Double D and Johnny finished their lunches, had already left the cafeteria and were walking down the hallway when someone called out to them or more specifically

"Double D!" Amber called out to which all three boys turned around to see her making her way towards them.

Double D smiled while Eddy was curious and Johnny grinned coyly. She approached Edd with a smile many other boys would melt under

"Hello Amber" he greeted with a friendly smile.

He glanced to Eddy and Johnny to which the smart Ed manage to pick up her curiosity

"These are my friends, Eddy and Johnny" He spoke while gesturing to each boy

"Yo" Johnny greeted enthusiastically

"What's up" Eddy said

Amber quickly assessed the two boys, she had already known about Johnny or what most of her friends would call him, 'the weirdo.' All because Kevin let slip that he used to carry around and talk to a block of wood for all of his childhood and most of his years in junior high. She'd actually spoken to him a few times and he was actually a nice guy and if she'd learn anything from having May as a friend is that people can change and shouldn't be judged by what they _used_ to do.

Eddy on the other hand is another story, she's never talked to the guy before and the only thing she knows about him are from what mostly Kevin says. Furthermore most of those stories were backed up by Nazz and May for the most part. They all include his famous failed scams and how he basically ropes Double D into doing them or his attempts at flirting and his belief of himself being a 'ladies' man' like when he thought he and Nazz were on a date when she was actually babysitting him.

The rest of the stories ended with Eddy in embarrassingly laughable situations. From what Kevin said about him she pictured Eddy as a short, arrogant, loud mouthed and self proclaimed ladies man. The relationship between him and Edd from what Kevin and even Nazz would say was that he'd drag him around with his scams.

"Take a picture lady, it'll last longer" Eddy said with a cocky smirk.

It was then that Amber realized through her monologue she has been staring at him for two minutes now.

"Eddy!" Double D scolded with a glare.

The short Ed simply raised his hands in mock surrender "hey, it ain't my fault she keeps staring at me" he used his hands to brush his hair back suavely "after all, the chicks love all this" he popped his collar.

Johnny was snickering in his fist while Double D was shaking his head slowly in disapproval but nonetheless smiled. Amber was perplexed by his behavior, she really didn't know if he was joking and before she could ask Double D spoke up

"Hardly Eddy" he began and crossed his arms "may I remind you of your previous attempts at wooing the opposite sex and how they ended?" he asked with raised eyebrow.

Double D smirked at Eddy's expression which was to recoil with slight disgust at his previous attempts at flirting or looking 'cool' for the 'babes' which was when he was twelve. You know, back when he worshipped his big brother and tried to follow in his footsteps, using the macho bravado and 70's style romance books as references to try and 'score' with the girls.

Truly it was a dark chapter in the romantic life of Eddy McGee. With that memory he dropped all pretenses, looked away with a scowl directed at no one in particular, shoved his hands in his pockets and grumbled something under his breath. Johnny stopped snickering and gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder while still smiling, sad indeed.

With a small victory over his friend Double D turned to Amber who found the exchange amusing to say the least.

"What is it you wanted to talk about Amber?" He questioned

This snapped her out of her trance "well," she started, feeling self conscious all of a sudden, chose her words carefully "since you're oblivious to all forms of the latest technologies. I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to the mall and browse the electronics store" she said smartly.

If her goal was to impress Double D with her vocabulary then she succeeded as Double D's eyebrows perked up. Also Eddy and Johnny were now staring at them their expressions mirroring Double D's for completely different reasons.

Double D was surprised pleasantly by her since a few hours ago he was mentally musing about the **exact** same thing. Johnny was surprised as well, he didn't think she would be so fast, cheerleader or not. He had the image of her being more reserved or as reserved as a girl who dresses in a revealing uniform and does high flying gymnastics could be anyway.

Eddy was utterly caught off guard and could only stare at her in disbelief and looked to Johnny who, judging from his grin, knew **exactly** what was going on from the start. And _he_ was suppose to be the one trained in analyzing his opponents to know what they were thinking, if only his sensei could see him now ( **Melon Head-** 1, **Student of Legendary Grandmaster** -0).

Eddy was shaken from his thoughts when Double D replied "why I would love to join you Amber" he answered smoothly yet obliviously.

A mile wide grin was threatening to show on her smooth face however by sheer will she managed to lessen it to a bright smile. ' _Nazz's advice worked!'_ she mentally cheered.

"Great" she said cheerily "so I'll see you" she left the question hanging for him to answer.

"I believe I am free Saturday, around twelve o' clock in the afternoon" he answered.

Eddy leaned in to Johnny "did he just do what I think he did?"

"Oh~ yeah" Johnny said with a surprised expression.

She nodded just in time for the bell to ring "until then I'll see you around Double D" she then turned on the balls of her feet and walked off. None of them saw the small fist pump of victory she did while mouthing the word 'yes!'

Double D himself calmly turned to his friends who were giving him knowing smirks, he would've enquired as to why but the bell had already gone off and being the studious person he is decided to leave it for another time

"Now if you gentlemen will excuse me" with that he left for his class in a hurry.

Eddy and Johnny in the meantime decided to casually stroll to their class, since it was in the same general direction

"You think he knows what he just agreed to?" Johnny asked offhandedly

"Hmm, good question" he replied

And it really was a good question on Johnny's part, now don't get him wrong he knows, heck the entire Cul-De-Sac knows that Double D is a genius, the smartest kid in the neighborhood, it wouldn't be surprising if he was the smartest in school right now. However, there are certain things, topics that you could bring up with the guy and completely run circles around him in a conversation.

That topic being women or more specifically, intimate relationships or hell even _dating_ , granted Eddy has never actually _been_ on a date but he can guarantee that he knows more than sockhead. Now his friend has matured to a point where he can talk to a girl, a very pretty girl without turning into a stuttering idiot (much like himself) but he'd have to admit that he doesn't even think Double D knows that he just basically agreed to go on a date.

Now Double D learned to have a clear mind at all times, right now you'd find it very difficult for him to lose his cool in a life and death situation let alone with something like this. The question still remains, if he's calm enough to go over his talk with Amber how long will it be until he figures it out, if he hadn't realized it already and he's just acting the fool. Also what his reaction will be once he does.

Eddy did his signature sly grin, oh this will be so priceless and at this point Johnny turns off at the next intersection with a wave and goodbye before disappearing. Luckily he and Double D shared the next class together, ugh _Psychology_. Eddy walked inside the classroom and to his surprise May Kanker was seated by the window.

What was even more surprising was that Double D was sitting beside her and engaging in conversation with her

"What in the…" *RIIIING* he was cut off from his musings by the second bell signifying the start of class.

Eddy immediately darted for the seat beside his friend, luckily most of the students are lazy enough to be late for class after lunch and that does include the teacher as well. Eddy was just in time to hear the last of their conversation

"…well I for one am happy that he has gotten over his initial fear of you May."

"Psst, sockhead" Eddy whispered.

Double D turned around "what is it Eddy?" he said silently.

Eddy responded with an 'are you for real' expression and pointed to May who blinked at him.

Double D sighed, was it really so odd that he (an Ed) would have a casual conversation with May (a Kanker)… that is beside the point.

"Well if you must know May and I were discussing some rather exiting news"

Eddy raised his eyebrow "what about?" he asked suspiciously.

"It would seem that Ed has apologized for his" he paused when remembering and cringed " _accident_ a few days ago"

This caught Eddy off guard "he did?"

Double D nodded with a smile "oh yes and not only did he apologize but he offered to make it up to her by being her friend."

By this time most of the other students were filing inside the room and there was a general hubbub as they all conversed moderately with each other.

"He **what**!?" he said a little louder than expected.

There was a brief silence at that and some of the other students stared at him before returning to their own conversations.

May was looking at both boys incredulously as Double D had his face snugly planted in his palm partly out of embarrassment and mild annoyance/frustration while Eddy was looking at both of them like they were insane.

Seriously is it that unbelievable for an Ed and a Kanker to come out of the proverbial 'closet' as _friends_ , was what Double D was currently thinking. While Eddy found it unbelievable to say the least he quickly calmed down once he realized he was doing 'it' again.

'It' being that he was letting the Kankers get to him, seriously it was like if any of them come in a conversation it was like they twelve years old again. **That** was truly the reason for Eddy's outburst, thinking of Ed as the same bumbling idiot, so of course he would freak out.

Eddy sighed and mentally slapped himself for losing judgment like that, it was a stupid mistake, he went to say something but their teacher entered the room so he would have to say it after class. Eddy turned around with notebook open but wrote nothing, yet. He needed time to ponder.

To the normal person it would seem like his reaction wasn't a 'big deal' or it's just 'classic Eddy' however something so trivial really shouldn't have made him react like that and frankly it was off setting. In times like this his sensei would tell him to collect himself mentally and run through what troubles him to find a solution.

If there is one thing he has learned is that even the smallest problems could have the largest effect on a person i.e. the ripple effect, one small drop makes several larger ripples. Now he mostly figured that the cankers are the concern but why did he seriously freak out like that?

Honestly it was a no brainer that Ed would want to friends with her since he sure as hell wasn't **afraid** of her anymore. After all these years it obvious she still likes him and being the guy that he is of course he would pull the let's be friends card.

….he could be overthinking it but could it be that Ed's found a solution to be squared with her then. No it couldn't be, but now that he thought about it they're all basically friends with everyone **currently** living in the Cul-de-Sac so why not be friends with them too.

He turned to Double D who was writing something the teacher was saying and wondered if he came to the same conclusions, not that he needed his advice since he probably agreed with Ed's decision anyway. It was then that Eddy realized something that has been gnawing at him throughout most of the day and it all started after he complemented Lee.

He sighed in annoyance, _of course,_ why he didn't see it before is a mystery, no he just didn't think it was that big of a deal, now he feels even dumber. Oh well, he was going to eventually face her in the clubroom anyway, at least now he'll have something to say. Looks like Eddy Mcgee and Lee Kanker are gonna be friends, oh the irony…!

Just then Eddy heard the sound of a pencil drop, he turned to see Double D with eyes slightly widened, his hand was in a writing position but it was empty and he was frozen in place. It was only for about a five seconds but it was plenty of time for Eddy to see it and he had to stifle himself from laughing.

Instead he wrote something in his book ripped out the page, crushed into a ball and casually tossed over to his desk. Double D now fully recovered from, whatever shock he was in, took up the paper and unfolded it. Inside Eddy wrote the following:

分享快乐,呈琥珀色亮起

It was subtle but Double D gulped and Eddy saw it and flashed him a cheeky smile at his expense.

Double D could only mutter "oh dear" as he read his friends message again

'Have Fun with Amber'

To Be Continued

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Boom! I literally just finished this at school and now I've used up my lunch break and published it as soon as the last bell rang *sigh* will it always be like this *peers off in the distance* *shrugs shoulder* oh well until next time.**

 **About the title: "Are You Mad?"**


	14. Detox

**Chapter 14: Detox**

This morning Marie woke up with a killer headache courtesy of a hangover. Luckily no one was next to her in bed. With the way how she felt at that time, Marie was sure she would've castrated him on the spot. She didn't even bother to come out of her room until she was sure the only one in the trailer was her and only when her headache dimmed. Today she had her usual options to choose from, alcohol, parties, illegal drugs etcetera, etcetera.

Instead she went to the creek, the freaking creak! Why you ask? Fuck if she knows but there she was, looking at her wavy reflection in the water. If one were to ask what she thought as she stood there, they would get no reply because she didn't think anything whilst taking in the visage of nature at its purest. Truth-be-told the reason for this was because it had a calming effect on her, so calming in fact that she took a seat under the shade of a tree and closed her eyes.

\

 _Her eyes fluttered open and she sat up with a yawn, wiping the sleepiness from her eyes she looked around. Her eyes slowly widened at the unfamiliar room, it looked like a studio apartment. From the looks of things whoever it was just moved since there were unpacked boxes stacked around the place._

 _Marie got off the bed and stood then looked at the sun "damn how late is it?"_

" _About eleven I believe" he heard an eerily familiar voice._

' _No way' she thought and slowly turned to face the person._

 _She couldn't believe it, her mouth was agape her eyes widened and she began sputtering._

" _Are you alright Marie?" he asked approaching her._

 _She took in his form, he was smartly dressed as to be expected, his hair was different from the last time she saw him._

" _I-I-I'm f-fine" she said looking him over once more._

 _He approached her and for the first time in a long time she felt intimidated, that is, until he suddenly kissed her. She slowly melted into it but gave a small whine when he witdrew_

" _I love you"_

\

Marie's eyes snapped open and she let out a yawn, feeling rejuvenated she glanced at her phone to see that she slept for over two hours. Getting up she rolled her shoulders and after a few audible pops, she set out again, not with a destination in mind. Her next destination made her even more confused as the smell assaulted her nose; she knew where her feet dragged her to this time.

' _The junkyard?'_ Marie thought incredulously.

The smell made her scowl, out of all the places that her feet could take her, it decided to come to this smelly death trap? Years ago the junkyard wouldn't have bothered her and heck; she'd even rest comfortably on that dirty armchair sticking out of that pile of trash. But that was then and this is now and _now_ she is repulsed by it. She may not be afraid to get dirty but she found out three years ago that trash isn't the only thing in this place.

With that in mind Marie got out of there pretty quickly, making sure that the scent didn't linger on her clothes. Her mood now ruined she decided to walk to her favorite liquor store, the guy working the counter didn't care if you were a minor, as long as you have the cash to buy he'll sell. Marie checked her pockets and cursed under her breath, not enough for a beer but could buy a pack of smokes

The bell chimed as she entered, she locked eyes with the guy behind the counter, he looked to be in his early twenties and looked positively **bored**. The nametag on his red vest said 'Rico' and the boy in question spared Marie a glance and nodded in acknowledgement

"What'll it be Marie?" he asked closing the magazine.

On the counter in question was an assortment of candy but she wasn't interested in that for what she wanted was behind Rico. Mounted on the wall was a rack of sorts, with different brands of cigarettes in packs. She ordered her favorite brand but while the store clerk turned to get it, something else caught her attention, where the assortment of candies were and for some reason she couldn't take her eyes off them.

The doorbell chimed as Marie exited while looking at her bought item, her expression was one of astonishment. In her hand was a pack of..Tick Tacks? She didn't know how but somewhere along the line Marie bought a pack of Tick Tacks instead of a pack of cigarettes and for the love of her she couldn't figure out why.

She blinked once, twice before eventually shoving the pack in her coat, the fall winds were coming sooner than expected. Now she needed to figure out what she was going to do now, she looked to the sky while pondering this. After several minutes of absentminded walking; her environment became eerily familiar and not even bothering to stop, kept wandering until something clicked.

"What the.." she trailed off.

Marie realized that she was walking in the lane, the lane which connected the Cul-De-Sac to the Park-N-Flush. Why she was there was anyone's guess but she sure as well wasn't going _there_ again, where..he..lives.. Her thoughts trailed off and she finally made a decision as to where she wanted to go, the mall.

\

She arrived at the mall close to half an hour later and spent the next few hours lounging around and aimlessly exploring. In the end she could not alleviate her boredom and honestly she didn't have anything to do. This has never happened before, usually she would be doing something but not anymore.

Marie has never been this bored in a long while and she's never had _anything_ to do in years, five to be in fact. The realization led her thoughts to a certain hat wearing boy, she glanced at the clock.

' _School's almost done'_ she mused _'I wonder what_ _ **he's**_ _doing'_

\

' _Curse you Eddy'_ Double D mentally hissed.

As if the implication wasn't bad enough Eddy just had to confirm how foolish he was for overlooking something so elementary.

To think he, Eddward Hawking would've gotten himself a date without even realizing it is…inconceivable. His eyes shifted to the shorter boy beside him who snickered at him.

Double D took a slow breath _'deep breaths, calm mind, silent, serene heart'_ within moments he had himself under control again.

Okay so he had a date this Saturday, no he wouldn't constitute what he and Amber were doing as a _date_. No it was more like an outing, she did not specify it as a date and neither of them consented to a date. They were only going to browse an electronics store and there is nothing romantic about that.

' _It is most certainly_ _ **not**_ _a date'_ with those words and his previous rational analysis of the situation Double D had successfully managed to diffuse what could have been an awkward and frankly embarrassing day.

Eddy saw the calm on his friend's face and clicked his tongue, as always he worked fast. Eddy didn't doubt he would but it was too late, the damage was done and now sockhead was at his mercy…at least until the actual date Saturday.

' _Oh I'm gonna get so much mileage out of this'_ he leaned back comfortably while listening to the teacher drone on about some stuff.

His eyes glanced at the clock _'five more minutes'_ he smirked

Five more minutes until he was free from this torture,

Five more minutes until he had to the club-his smirk fell,

Five more minutes until he had to confront Lee.

' _Shit'_

Eddy wasn't the only one glancing at the time. May was excited and was mentally willing the clock to go faster so she could get cheerleading practice. She cursed whoever set the schedule for Thursday, after she had finally, _finally,_ _ **finally**_ gotten some leeway with her big Ed they had to be separated for two hours.

That is an outrage! And she would make a formal complaint to the administrator, if she cared enough to actually learn how or had a more valid reason….

 ***RIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG***

…or cared.

"And it seems we're out of time students, remember to read up on-" before the professor could finish there was large gust of wind and a yellow streak flashed across the room through the door leaving a smoke trail and several sheets of paper flying about.

The entire class was silent for a moment until Eddy broke it with a slow "what the fu-"

"EDDY!" Double D interrupted.

\

Both Eds exited the room "-like I said sockhead I was gonna say 'fudge' not fuck"

"Eddy, language" his taller friend hissed looking around cautiously.

Eddy rolled his eyes "do you hear yourself right now? I mean we're 17 Double D since when does words like 'shit' or 'fuck' become taboo for us. Besides it's not like its hurting anybody fuck, fuck, fuckity, fuck-fuck-fuck."

Double D narrowed his eyes dangerously "Eddy"

The shorter boy held his hands up in mock surrender "alright I'll stop, geez"

Double D sighed "good."

"Wow you are really tense" he smirked "worried about your date this Saturday?"

Edd's eyes twitched "it is not a _date_ Eddy. We are simply two friends going to an electronics store."

Eddy nodded "Riiight~ and I'm sure she thinks the same way too."

This actually made Double D pause for a moment "what do you mean?"

"Oh come on sockhead, how can you be so smart yet so dumb at the same time? It's obvious she's into you I mean _why else_ would she approach you in the first place?"

Double D went to reply but Eddy beat him to the punch "and don't say it's because of her academic interest, trust me _you're_ the only one who would buy that."

Eddy went on "first of all she's hot, probably one of the hottest girls in the whole school and second she's a cheerleader so there's no way she would be interested in studying."

"I find your lack of faith in the aspirations of the female population disturbing Eddy" Edd deadpanned.

"Okay, then answer this. Why on earth would a popular cheerleader invite a nerd _anywhere_? Cause the way I see it there's only two reasons why a girl like that would invite a guy she just met somewhere and I'm pretty sure she didn't mention Nazz or anyone else going with you two."

Double D stared disbelievingly at his friend, not because of his words though they made an impact on him, no it was mostly because their roles were reversed and _he_ was the one receiving a logical lecture.

' _So that's what that feels like'_

"Double D!"

Both Eds turned to see the subject matter approaching with her same dazzling smile "speak of the devil" Eddy grinned before looking at his friend "well I think that's enough lessons for today my young pupil. I have places to be so I must leave you now" he said in a smug voice which Double D found irritating.

Gods did he sound like that every time he won an argument against him?

"See yah later sockhead" he began walking "and don't _fuck it up_ "

Double D turned to glare at him but Eddy was already gone so he turned forward and was almost blinded by the light reflecting off of Amber's teeth.

"Hello Amber, how may I help you?"

Amber seemed to pause, her smile fell and she shifted uncomfortably with an uncertain look.

"Is everything alright?"

"Um, yeah its just that, about this Saturday.." she trailed off.

At the mention of their not-date Double D felt the anxiety build up until he quelled it immediately.

"Yes"

"So~ I was wondering if you wanted to, like go somewhere else afterwards?"

Edd blinked, twice. This…was _definitely_ _'no let's not jump to conclusions Eddward. Act natural'_

"Ahem well, where did you have in mind? I'm afraid that I haven't had the chance to explore since I've arrived."

Amber's mood brightened and he could see the confidence gained "so anywhere is fine?"

"Yes"

"Then don't worry just leave it all to me. You can dress casual" they began walking

Edd frowned slightly with a pensive expression "Amber"

"Hmm"

He exhaled "is this…a date?"

Amber's eyes widened "….maybe, do you want it to be?"

Double D glanced at her before looking forward to the open doors of the school "I…think that it would be an honor if you would accompany me this Saturday as my date"

Right then and there Amber fought the urge to squeal _'okay girl calm down'_

She stopped at the doors "it's a date!" she said excitedly "so I'll see you tomorrow then Double D."

He did a slight bow "zhídào míngtiān" (until tomorrow)

Amber had no idea what he just said but thought the gesture was cute nonetheless and sought to reward it.

When Edd came up from his bow his vision was partially obscured by black before he felt something pressed upon his cheek. Amber withdrew with a flush before making a hasty retreat.

"I'll see you tomorrow Double D!" she waved slightly before disappearing around the corner leaving Double D (and everyone in the hallway) to gape in disbelief.

A smile slowly crept on his face as he ignored the flabbergasted, surprised, jealous stares/glares and headed out. His smile immediately fell once he spied a very familiar face leaning across the street and judging from the expression on her face, she definitely saw Amber's show of affection.

Well that can't be good.

She leaned against the stop sign with arms folded and a scowl adorned. Her eyes narrowed at the boy calmly walking in her direction as if she had _not_ just caught him kissing some tramp.

"What the hell am I doing?" a frustrated Marie mumbled to herself.

She was half angry at what she saw and half angry because she was at school which is funny because she swore to herself that she would not come within a hundred meters of this place not so long ago.

So why in the hell was she standing across from the bane of her existence?

"Hello Marie" he greeted amicably.

' _Oh right,_ _ **that's**_ _why.'_

And suddenly the urge to punch him just became more "look at you Mr. popular" she said derisively "not even a full week and you already got women all over you."

Double D's eyes narrowed minutely "if you are referring to that kiss then I will have you know that it was strictly platonic" he lied; the last thing he needed was for Amber to be antagonized by Marie Kanker.

"Bullshit" the blunette hissed.

Double D closed his eyes and sighed "regardless of what the kiss signified it is none of _your_ concern Marie" he said with finality and refusing to humor her anymore walked away.

And _that_ was the last straw _'that little sock wearing piece of shit!'_

Double D saw the punch coming a mile away despite having his back turned and giving a mental groaned he dodged it with practiced ease. He turned to glare at her but ended up dodging another hit. On the third try he calmly smacked her hand down and raised his wrist to just below her chin in one fluid motion.

Marie was rendered speechless and his glare only made her freeze "Marie you're being childish" he slowly lowered his hand.

She looked down "childish huh?"

' _Shit what the hell was I thinking'_ her fists shook with rage and..something else.

"Marie" he said slowly inching closer "are you alright?"

"Heh, am I alright he asks" she chuckled still looking down.

Edd not for the first time was at a loss as what to do in this situation "Mari-MMPH!?"

He never did finish his sentence as the blue haired girl grabbed him by the collar and mashed their lips together. It was rough at first but then it slowly became pleasurable for the both of them. Marie leaned into it and double D didn't resist for some odd reason.

She wanted to go further, she did, but honestly she was lucky she got so far and it wasn't like she planned it. That and another more devious plan formed and she smiled into the kiss before slowly pulling away.

A moment later and he regained his bearings and looked Marie right in the eye "I-"

She pressed a finger to his lips "just to let you know" she whispered seductively " _that_ was a real kiss. So if you ever get tired of Barbie look me up" she whispered directly into his ear "you know where to find me" she kissed him again and reveled in how he shuddered.

It was then Marie Kanker left with a chesire grin on her face and pep in her step that hasn't been seen for 5 years.

"I'll see you around Dreamboat" She called out before adding in a hushed tone "sooner than you think" she snickered to herself.

Double D was left in open mouth surprise with blue lipstick on his lips, a hickie on his neck, an odd minty flavor on his breath and the lingering sight of Marie's hips swaying as she left to him to ponder her words but honestly Double D could only say one thing in response to all that had happened.

"Ō qīn'ài de" (Oh dear)

 _To Be Continued_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Guess who's back bitches!? And oh my is that the long awaited development between everyone's favorite Kanker/Ed pairing. Yes, yes it is, I did promise one of my reviewers that I had something in store for Marie and guess what? I did!**

 **In a way this chapter is a response to some who don't like how I've portrayed Marie in this story. Believe me I don't like it sometimes but that's just how life works but as you can see she's getting to a place we're going to be comfortable with her being.**

 **Now I had to really think about how Marie would react to Amber and while the consensus would be a physical, violent retaliation I thought hey, she may be a bad girl but she's also mature. Plus Edd could handle her in a fight now as you have seen so if violence won't work then she did the next best thing**

 **Temptation.**

 **Yes like what most women do to men she riled him up then left him hanging with an offer no man could refuse while setting a trap to lure him in. personally I think its genius, childish, yet mature and very, very Marie Kanker. I mean you didn't think I was going to break Marie's character and have her get emotional were you?**

 **I scoff at anyone who thought that.**

 **Now to address the elephant in the room. You guys are all pretty pissed I took so long to update right? Well I'm gonna be honest back then my laptop** _ **was**_ **having problems so I couldn't really finish, then I got into other fandoms and have been writing stories for them…yeah.**

 **Anyway I won't make any promises about updates but know that I am currently on holiday so I will at least have time to update.**

 **If you guys are still out their then please review and tell me if I still maintain the quality of previous chapters because it has been a really long time.**


	15. The Inevitable Meeting

**Chapter 15: The Inevitable Meeting**

Eddy took slow steps in the direction of the clubroom, he wasn't one to back down from a challenge and he was afraid to face what he knew was coming. The issue was how frustrated it made him when he thought about it and now he'll have to deal with that smug little…

*Sigh*

' _Pull it together McGee'_ Eddy chastised himself _'so you called her beautiful, big freaking whoop. Doesn't mean anything, when you see Kanker just play it off'_

With that thought he opened the door, at least he'll have time before she arrives

' _Ah, shit'_

Eddy kept his features schooled as the door opened revealing Lee Kanker sitting by the desk with one leg over the other. Her eye caught his and her lips curved into a smirk, that same smirk she had when they were kids. If it was like then, this would be the part where he finds the farthest seat from the red she-devil.

Fat chance of that happening.

This was a battle of wills and the moment he showed any kind of weakness she'd have won _'time to wipe the smirk off her face'_

Instead of grouching and sitting away from her, Eddy calmly made his way to the seat right next her. From his peripheral he could see Lee's smirk grow. Didn't matter, he was bound to face this at some point and if he avoided her she would just have more ammo for when they did meet.

He decides to lead the inevitable conversation "you're early" he looked her in the eye.

"Well I wouldn't want to be late for my favorite Ed" she replied in a teasing voice.

Oh, so its gonna be like that huh?

"Sure it doesn't have anything to do with our last meeting?"

Lee hummed "maybe, but hey, you said it not me"

Eddy shrugged "I calls it like I sees it" he gave her a coy smile "like you didn't like what you see in the gym" Lee's smirk twitched but he held up his hand "yeah you don't have to say anything "I know" he rubbed fingers on his shirt "I'm a stud."

Lee scoffed "yeah right."

"You saying I'm wrong?"

"I've seen better."

"But you ever look at them like you looked at me?" he raised an eyebrow.

Lee's brows quirked and Eddy laughed triumphantly "thought so"

Just then Ben walked in "oh you're early for once Lee" he smiled "good, now we can get started."

\

Ed was mentally preparing himself for his first practice, a little late but he's sure he could get into the swing of things. Ed was acutely aware that he was being looked at and despite himself he began to feel a little self conscious. He knew what they were probably thinking, after his little, let's call it episode, they probably think he was weird.

No not probably, _definitely_. They probably labeled him after his display on the field, he was aware he went overboard there. So far no one has had the courage of saying something to him, not even Kevin which was a little weird. He was actually half expecting him to make fun of him yet he's keeping his mouth shut.

Ed spared him as he fit into his shoulder pads and saw he had a frown on his face.

Kevin caught his stare and sneered at him "the fuck you looking at dork!?"

Ed didn't reply and focused at the task at hand but at least he was assured Kevin wasn't ill, not that it made much difference to him.

"Ah, don't mind him amigo" an accented voice said behind the open locker beside him. Said locker closed, revealing a boy a few inches shorter of latino decent "his ass is probably still sore from you kicking it on the field during tryouts" he smirked in Kevin's direction when said boy gave him a dirty look.

"Watch it Lopez" he warned.

Lopez snorted "whatever" he dismissed easily before adding " _pandejo._ "

Kevin looked like he wanted to protest but a hand on his shoulder and turned to see a tall man with burnt orange hair. The man shook his head and jerked it in the direction of the captain who had taken to watch the exchange.

Back with Ed he found himself being talked to by the latino boy "Ed right?"

Ed put on his spiked sneakers "yeah"

"The name's Lopez, saw your tryout a few days back. Gotta say it was muy excellente"

Ed smiled once he searched Lopez for any hidden intentions "thanks" he stood and grabbed his jersey.

"I'm not gonna lie, I'm kinda jealous amigo" he shut the locker and leaned on it.

Ed pulled his jersey on and grabbed his helmet "what do you mean?"

Lopez pushed off the locker and both boys headed for the field "you kidding right? You tossed the equipment across the entire field and trounced all the seniors to score a touchdown" he explained and at that point they reached outside.

"Plus your girlfriend's the hottest girl in school."

What?

"What?"

Lopez looked at Ed who gave him a confused look "don't try to deny it homes, everyone saw her practically tackle you after tryouts."

Wait, he can't possibly mean…

"And speak of the devil" he jerked his head behind the taller boy.

Ed turned and saw something he'd never notice before. He saw a group of girls, a group of slim, toned and downright hot girls in cheerleading outfits that were barely legal. However his gaze was glued to the one blonde with long hair and a bright smile doing a routine that just goes to show that he wasn't the only one capable of performing feats of extreme flexibility.

The only difference was she made it look less PG.

Eventually May caught him staring and beamed at him with a continuous exaggerated wave of her hand while standing on her tippy toes like a little girl.

"You gotta tell me how you got _May Kanker_ as your girlfriend."

He'd like to know that too-wait- _girlfriend?_

Ed turned to correct the mistake but the coach's whistle went off and like recruited officers everyone fell in line for the latest drill. He turned back to May who winked at him and at that moment he knew this would a lot harder than he thought.

\

Edd didn't know when he reached his front door, his body had gone on autopilot while his mind wandered. Now it could be said that Edd 'Double D' Hawkins is an intelligent individual, not just because of his grades or even his clever inventiveness but also through his actions. Edd carries himself with an air that is very foreign to locals and even his speech carries a certain cultured tone only found in most high society.

If one were to ask what the secret to it was, he would answer patience, diligence and a bit of OCD. That last one, his OCD was to ensure things were always labeled, clean and in order, he liked to do those when he thinks. Now that his OCD has been cured he has taken to pondering about his dilemma in solitude rather than cleaning things five or six times a day. Today's ponderings was brought to him by his latest dilemma.

 _Women_

He'd always heard and read that the downfall of most prominent men had something to do with a woman's machinations. He'd always thought they were folly, or exaggerated, even when he and his friends were plagued by the Kanker sisters.

And that one time when they took their infatuation with Nazz to a whole other level…except what they did wasn't for Nazz.

*Shudders*

Anyway he could now see that those stories weren't completely unfounded since he's been thinking about _them_ for over fifteen minutes.

Then again he was kissed by two girls on the same day not even ten minutes apart. Not even Double D could help but think about it. Believe it or not Double D is just as interested in the opposite sex as any normal hormonal teenage boy. The only difference is, he can control himself so as not to ogle them, his mother raised him better than that.

 _Then what were doing to Marie earlier?_

It was a tiny voice in his head and it reminded him he was doing exactly what he said he didn't do. Upon entering his room he sighed and placed his messenger bag on the chair back. Okay Edd wasn't going to deny to himself that he wasn't ogling Marie's…posterior when she departed. In his defense her earlier kiss caught him off guard a little.

' _Oh, who are you kidding Eddward, she practically disabled some of your higher brain functions with that kiss.'_ That voice reminded him.

That's not an easy thing to do and so far it only happened once..no twice. The first time was always with Nazz and that second time oddly enough with Sarah.

' _I'm starting to see a pattern'_

Not that any of that stuff would have worked on him now especially with a girl who stalked and tormented him for years. Which begs the question

' _Where on earth did Marie learn how to kiss like that?'_

Double D is by no means an expert on kissing, though he could make educated guesses based on prior experience and let's face it there may be no one else in the entire Peach Creek who could be an expert on being kissed by Marie Kanker. He touched his lips, that kiss is by far the best he'd ever gotten from her and not because it's the first he'd gotten from her in five years.

And while he could go into the specifics, the bottom line is that it caught him off guard, something he didn't…ex..pect…

"Hmm?" Double D had just taken off his shoes and was emptying his pockets when he noticed something.

"Odd" he patted his pants pocket "where is-" he paused and slowly his eyes widened in realization before rapidly checking his other pockets until he eventually stopped and leaned on his desk with an expression of mild disbelief.

Well, he did mention that kiss disabled some of his higher brain functions meaning he was only partially unaware of what was happening around him. With this knowledge Double D immediately came up with the explanation...

"Unbelievable" he shook his head with a somewhat wry chuckle.

" _I'll see you around Dreamboat."_

The words she parted with echoed in his mind along with that devious smirk.

' _That damnable smirk'_

Yep, there's no doubt about it now, he's check everywhere. It can only mean one thing.

"She stole my wallet."

\

Meanwhile Marie had just entered the Park N' Flush skimming through Edd's wallet. There wasn't much cash inside but there were a few pictures, none of them recent. Then again she couldn't really have expected him to have recent photos when it's barely been a week since he was back. She seriously doubted pictures were high on his list of priorities at the moment.

Staring at the picture which was his former student ID a wave of nostalgia hit Marie at seeing the 12 year old gap-tooth smile. Is it weird for her, the outspoken, punk rock, bad girl who doesn't give a flying fuck to end up crushing on the reserved, well-mannered, nerd who couldn't save himself from a Chihuahua attack?

Pshyeah like Kanker women are known for their exquisite taste in men. Her two sisters notwithstanding, their mother could be a prime example, three deadbeat guys, three daughters and none of them stayed. Marie rolled her eyes, it's a wonder how they fell for the weirdest guys in the Cul-de-sac.

No wait that's a lie, the kid who talked to the piece of wood is the weirdest. And at least she had the brains to pick the guy most likely to not wind up a deadbeat in the future.

Marie smiled entering the trailer, predictably she was the only one home. She headed straight for the bathroom with no doubt that he would be missing his wallet by now. It was actually a miracle she managed to take it with how sharp he's become.

' _Guess he's a man after all'_ she smirked before remembering that flash of his abs _'a_ _ **real**_ _man.'_

Great now she had _two_ reasons to take a shower. Edd's not the only one who's grown up and Marie intends to prove it. Besides she saw him first and there is no way she's gonna throw in the towel to some preppy cheerleader skank.

Marie paused and blinked, was she seriously getting territorial with Double D? After all these years she's actually picking up where she left off with him in regards to their relationship? Does she even have a claim over him anymore? Did she ever in the first place?

Marie paused, just what is it she wanted from the guy now?

Most people would think it's because she harbored feelings for him. That's not entirely so, Marie was hardly a romantic but she would admit he interested her. Edd back then was like a breath of fresh air from the stink that was other men. That and it was really fun to torment him.

What? Marie Kanker was a lot of things but a saint she was not.

So she kept up with the rough love, occasional kisses she admit she didn't _have_ to do but it was so worth seeing the look on his face. It was funny to her, he was fun, may not be muscular or smell like axel grease but he was fun. He certainly helped distracted her from the shithole that was and still is her life.

Edd was like the perfect none lethal drug she got addicted to and her fascination and fun soon turned to affection by the time they went back to school. Looking back at it, yes by that time she was genuinely crushing on Double D, the guy who couldn't be more her opposite. Well you know what they say about opposites?

So here she was, trying to rekindle that old flame. No not old, she had long since moved on from the Double D five years ago. If he had come back an older version of what he was then she wouldn't have given him much of a second thought.

She certainly wouldn't have been so hung up on him.

No she was attracted to the guy here and now. The fact that he changed so much physically yet still remained that goodie two shoes intellectual only serves to make him more appealing. Now it was time to make her play, besides, she still had questions for him.

\

"Curse my inability not to be swayed by the female form" Edd had been swearing to himself the entire time it took for him to go to the trailer park.

The trailer park, the one place in his youth he would not dare enter willingly unless it was purely necessary…or Eddy dragged him along because of some hair brained scheme or he was tricked into going because he thought it was necessary but it was all a part of Eddy's scheme.

Double D cringed at the though _'a cup of sugar from the Kanker sisters?'_ Edd shook his head at his younger self's naiveness and his damn dependence on sticky notes to get things done.

He remembered whenever he entered the trailer park, the place would always seem darker and smellier. And after five years he could see there hasn't been much improvement on either fronts.

It would also seem that for some reason his body was subconsciously moving slower the closer he got to the Kanker residence. The only thing that has changed would be the fact that he wasn't afraid, oh no he was long past being afraid of the Kanker sisters. Right now he's wary of what Marie would try to pull now.

He just proved her usual methods of violence got her nowhere and her other method…*gulp* managed to actually disable him. With that he should be aware of what she might do to him. He took a shuddering sigh.

' _Where is the Kanker trailer? Surely it should be around here somewhere.'_

He paused and looked right before him to see a trailer vaguely reminiscent of the Kanker trailer except bigger. What was once little more than a two storey trailer was now fitted with extra parts. Double D stood there for three minutes familiarizing himself with it before he shook his head.

He didn't know what was more amazing, the fact that they managed add more to the trailer without damaging the structural integrity or the fact that it was added in a way that actually makes it look as if it was made that way. The slightly discolored parts not withstanding if Edd wasn't familiar with the trailer he would have thought it was always like this.

' _Alright Eddward you've stalled enough, it's time to get this over with.'_

He went to knock but found a doorbell _'interesting'_ he pressed it and a buzzing sound could be heard.

A moment later he could hear feet padding towards the door. He mentally prepared himself for the meeting that is to come. The door opened and he had to admit he didn't know what Marie would do but he knew she was going to do something and boy she did _not_ disappoint.

"Well, well, well look who came crawling back for more."

With her trademark smirk Marie leaned against the door frame hair still wet from her shower and clad in nothing but a black tank top and grey short shorts that showed her nice toned, smooth legs and…

' _Is that a tattoo?'_

Edd couldn't really describe it, except it was multicolored but then his eyes spied the black lace bra strap and you bet he followed it down to her ample cleavage. He didn't know whether he was relieved or disappointed Marie showed just enough for it to not be obscene yet enough to be downright sexy.

And that word would be enough to describe Marie at the moment.

Edd coughed in his fist _'no I will not be defeated by this a second time.'_

"Hello Marie I-"

"Hello Eddward~" she said seductively.

Edd did a double take, blinking at her. She has never called him by his proper name before why di- his eyes narrowed slightly.

' _No it's a trick!'_

"I believe you have something that belongs to me Marie" he wasn't beating around the bush anymore and he most certainly didn't want to be here.

"Whatever are you talking about?"

"Don't play games with me Marie" he cut to the point "I know you stole my wallet when you kissed me earlier today."

"Oh~" she raised an eyebrow in amusement before cupping her chin "hmm, nope sorry not ringing any bells."

"Enough of this Marie, I thought you would have grown past these games over the years."

Marie did nothing but stared at him for a while, his gaze sent a shiver down her spine, she almost grinned.

"Okay so maybe I picked your pocket when we were swapping spit" this time she did grin, especially when she saw him twitch, she wanted a blush but eh.

"I would not use such an uncouth term to describe what transpired between us."

Oh Double D and his use of big words to distract himself from his obvious embarrassment.

"You're right, 'swapping spit' isn't the right term. We locked lips, is that better?"

"Unless there is a term for kissing someone without their permission" he grumbled.

"I mouth raped you?" she raised an amused brow and smirked wider.

Double D sputtered briefly looking aghast.

Marie couldn't help but laugh at him "the look on your face!"

"I don't find the humor in your words Marie."

"Okay, okay so I _stole_ a kiss from you then. How's that?"

"That term is quite apt, yes. Can we get back on topic please?"

"Hmm? Oh right your wallet, yeah I have it" he opened his mouth to speak but she beat him to it "no you may not have it" she said in a mock appropriate tone similar to his.

"Marie" he said in a warning tone.

"Here's the deal Double D" she said seriously "I still have some questions for you, answer them and I'll give you back your wallet."

Well compared to what double D _thought_ she was going to do this wasn't so bad.

"Very well then"

Marie smiled triumphantly opened the door the rest of the way "then come on in."

Double D looked apprehensive about entering 'the lioness' den' and Marie saw this.

"Unless you want me to ask you here WHERE THOSE ASSHOLES ACROSS THE PARK ARE OGLING ME!" she shouted and Edd turned just in time to see some figures duck down the window of a trailer before him.

"Goddamn parasites" she grumbled "so what do you say?"

Edd sighed, like she had to ask after that outburst "may I come in?"

She gave him an amused look "I thought you'd never ask" she didn't wait for him to enter and went inside "don't hit your head on the way in."

Marie made sure to put an extra swing in her hips as she moved. Edd stared at said movement a little longer than he would have liked but at least he was all there this time.

He sighed again _'this is going to be a long day'_ he thought closing the door behind him.

 _To Be Continued_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: The worst part of this chapter was with Ed, I know nothing about football I'm pretty sure I said this before so I couldn't go in depth with any practice so I'm going with locker banter. The best part of this chapter has got to be Marie, I personally like it when I run commentary on a character in the form of musings rather than actual dialogue and with Marie did it feel nice. The dialogue between her and Edd is good too.**

 **Oh and I just checked, this story reached 100 follows, I am so~ happy. Sorry I can't get back to weekly updates with this story I haven't read much of Ed, Edd N Eddy so I'm basically still going with this because I genuinely like this story and the characters' interactions preferably the bantering between Eddy/Lee and Edd/Marie.**

 **Next chapter I'll have another flashback, picking up where Edd left off.**


End file.
